Camino al máximo poder
by mat321
Summary: Naruto quedo abandonado y hecho a un lado por sus padres, pero se encontrara con unos extraños senseis que le enseñaran el pasado a la Era Ninja y que fue antes, unos misterioso enemigos aparecerán y con sus amigos le hará frente a la amenaza...MASIVO CROSSOVER NARUTOXDRAGONBALLZXBLEACHXSTAR WARSXFAIRITAILXONE PIECE NARUTOXHAREM ICHIGOXHREM NATSUXHAREM CADEXHAREM LUFFYXHAREM XDDD
1. Prologo

**Hola como estan los lectores de fnafiction, bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia que se me ocurrio disfruten….**

**Prologo**

Nos encontramos en la aldea de la Hoja, mas específicamente en el lugar donde Kushina Uzumaki esta teniendo a su hijo naruto.

Vamos Kushina respira ya va a salir.-decía un hombre rubio, de ojos azules héroe de la tercera guerra de nombre Minato Namikaze

Minato tenemos un problema.-dijo un hombre de cabello blanco tenia pintado el rostro de nombre Jiraya.

Cual es el problema sensei.-pregunto minato preocupado

Varas es que según su chakra no solo es una forma viviente dentro de ella son 2.-dijo Jiraya al ver a su shokeado alumno.

Quieres decir que voy a tener mellizos-dijo Minato emocionado

Si.-dijo Jiraya.

Luego de unos minutos de los gritos de Kushina y que las enfermeras que se encontraban en el escondite la atendieran, nacieron dos hermosos bebes unos tenia cabello rubio con unos grandes ojos azules que le pusieron de nombre naruto, el otro bebe era también hombre pero era pelirrojo con ojos también azules ç, le pusieron de nombre menma, Kushina estaba miuy feliz por tener a tan hermosos bebes como sus hijos, pero problemas no faltaron, desgraciadamente el sello que apricionaba a el Kyuubi dentro de Kushina se debilito bastante, de la nada aparecio un hombre con una mascara en que se le veia un ojo.

Quien eres tu?.-dijo Minato viendo al tipo de mascara y jiraya que estaba cuidando a Kushina

Mi nombre ser Tobi y Tobi es un chico bueno que busca la paz, pero para que tobi ser chico bueno tiene que llevarse al Kyuubi.-dijo con una voz infantil el enmascarado de nombre tobi, para que luego se escuche una explosión y el lugar de la cueva se derrumbar, minato logro sacar a sus dos hijos pero cuando vio su esposa no estaba, cuando puso a sus hijos a salvo con su maestro, escucho varios gritos de los aldeanos que decian el Kyuubi, Minato como 4 Hokage fue para ver que estaba pasando vio a el Kyuubi destruyendo la aldea entonces un solo pensamiento le llego a la cabeza.

KUSHINA.-grito Minato y fue en busca de su esposa, luego de recorrer la aldea, vio a su esposa en el techo de una casa, tenia el aspecto demacrado y estaba inconciente, lo que causo gran ira en minato, el la cargo y la llevo al hospital donde estaban su maestro y sus dos hijos, la recosto en la misma cama.

Gracias minato, que vas a hacer tu?.-dijo débilmente kushina mirando a minato que solamente sonrio.

Tengo que detener al kyuubi, luego nos veremos.-dijo minato saltando por la ventana, a lo que kushina se puso a llorar.

Minato estaba saltando por las casas destrozadas, viendo a los civiles correr por sus vidas, cuando finalmente llego a la zona del encuentro vio a el tercer Hokage, Tsunade y jiraya peleando contra el Kyuubi, el se unió a la batalla pero desgraciadamente el Kyuubi era demasiado poderoso, vencio con relativa facilidad a los 4 legendarios ninjas, minato no sabia que hacer.

Cuando Kyuubi iba a dar su Rayo destructor contra lo que quedaba de la aldea, unas cadenas aparecieron de la nada y amarraron al Kyuubi que cayo de espaldas, todos voltearon y vieron a Kushina que estaba arrodillada en el suelo y sus dos hijos a sus costados.

Kushina que estas asiendo tienes que salir de aquí llevate a nuestros hijos.-dijo minato viendo a Kushina que nagaba con la cabeza.

No Minato tenemos que vencer a este demonio pase lo que pase, si no matara a nuestros hijos.-dijo kushina a lo que minato se quedo pensativo, mientras los demas shinobis de la aldea intentaban herir o al menos empujar al Kyuubi encadenado pero sin éxito.

No minato tenemos que derrotar a este demonio o si no va a matar a nuestros hijos.-dijo Kushina mirando a Minato que se puso pensativo.

Creo que ya se como derrotar a el demonio pero tenemos que hacer un sacrificio.-dijo Minato lo cual Kushina se puso tensa mientras así a esfuerzo para mantener a el Kyuubi en el suelo.

Cual va a ser el sacrificio?.-dijo Kushina a lo que minato se puso algo triste.

Tenemos que sellar al Kyuubi en uno de nuestros hijos.-dijo minato a lo que Kushina se puso tensa y molesta.

COMO SE TE OCURRE ESO ELLOS SON NUESTROS HIJOS LE ARRUINARIAMOS LA VIDA A UNO.-grito Kushina con lagrimas en sus ojos a lo que minato le acaricio la mejilla.

No si nosotros estamos con el, ahora prepara a Menma que el es mas fuerte que naruto, el chakra de menma es mas fuerte por lo que hay mas posibilidades de que el sobreviva y se adapte.-dijo Minato a lo que Kushina asintió y cogió a su hijo menma le dio un beso y lo puso al frente de ella, minato preparo el jutsu.

**Fuinjutsu:Fainarushīru** (Arte de sellado: Sellado Final).-dijo Minato y de sus manos apareció una energía que envolvió al Kyuubi, los demás ninjas que estaban combatiendo se alejaron, el Kyuubi se convirtió en una energía roja, y fue metida en el bebe Menma que de pronto aparecieron tres bigotes en cada mejilla de Menma, kushina guardo sus cadenas de chakra y corrió y abrazo a su Bebe, minato hizo lo mismo y ambos cargaron a Menma, todos los aldeanos salieron de sus refugios y comenzaron a alabar a Menma y su padre, nadie se dio cuenta de que naruto estaba llorando en una esquina, de pronto Tsunade que estaba ahí descansando vio a Naruto llorando y lo cargo y lo relajo hasta que se quedo dormido, cuando vio Kushina y Minato ya se habían ido con Menma, ella negó esa actitud y decidió llevarselo a la casa de la familia Namikaze.

ahí fue cuando el infierno de Naruto Uzumaki comenzó...

**Bueno que tal les pareció el prologo, esta historia se me ocurrió desde hace tiempo y no podía sacarmela de la cabeza así que aqui la tienen, dejen sus Reviews, con comentarios no tiene pareja definida todavía.**

**Bueno me despido**

**Chao chao **


	2. El escape

**Hola como están todos los lectores, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado el prologo y que lo disfrutaran...**

**Capitulo 1: El escape **

Nos encontramos en la Mansión Namikaze, en Konoha donde se celebra la gran fiesta de cumpleaños de Menma Uzumaki o como lo llaman algunos aldeanos, el "Salvador de Konoha", ahí se encuentran Kushina y Minato junto con otras figuras de autoridad de la aldea, todos estaban muy felices a excepción de una persona que se encontraba en las jardines de la Mansión, que también cumplía 6 años.

Ahí se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki el segundo hijo de los Namikaze, pero nadie lo reconocía como tal, sus padres desde que el tenia memoria lo olvidaban en todo, cuando el pedía ir a las fiestas de cumpleaños, ellos se lo negaban diciendo de que era la fiesta de Menma, en los viajes familiares el no iba y solo iban sus "padres" y su "hermano", cuando el pedía que le tomaran mas en cuenta ellos le decían que tenían que ocuparse de Menma al ser el contenedor del "Poder Divino", sus padre cuando iban de viaje para poder pasear o visitar a alguien a otras aldeas siempre llevaban a Menma y nunca llevaban a naruto con la excusa que no había espacio y de que Menma necesitaba ver el mundo ya que el portaba el "Poder Divino" , si vida tampoco era muy mala, tenia personas a la que el quería como Yuago, que era una Anbu que se encargaba de cuidar a Menma, ella no lo caía bien su hermano por lo que cuando conversaba con el ella se encariño y lo llama Ototo ( hermano menor), también tenia a Tsunade_obachan que ella le tenia mucho cariño a el, también a Jiraya_ojisan y Sarutobi_ojisan, pero no tenia amigos ni a nadie de su edad, y aunque el tenia a esas personas para el dolor de ser ignorado por sus padres era mas grande, al recordar eso el comenzó a llorar.

Que te pasa Ototo?.-pregunto una voz, el volteo y vio a una anbu con mascara de gato y pelo purpura que había llegado donde el.

No pasa nada Neko_chan es que me siento triste, mis padres nunca se acuerdan de mi.-dijo naruto aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

Yugao se puso triste al ver a su Ototo en ese estado, ella sabia que el sufría debido a los estúpidos de sus padres, ella lo abrazo y el se enterró en se pecho con lagrimas.-A veces los adultos cometen errores tranquilo estoy seguro que ellos recapacitaran.-dijo Yuago abrazando a naruto , este solamente sonrió.

Ye se estaba asiendo tarde así que Yugao se retiro para su casa, naruto vio el cielo y fue a caminar a la calle ya que sus "padres" estaban muy ocupados celebrando a su "hermano" el estaba muy triste pero no había nada que hacer, cuando paso por un parque y vio a unos niños siendo abrazados por sus padres y este se puso mas triste, siguió caminando, entonces decidió que ya era hora de ir a su casa.

Ya eran alrededor de las 9:00 pm entonces el estaba tocando la puerta de la Mansión, pero nadie le abrió, cuando paso unos 50 minutos entonces vio por la ventana y vio a sus "padres" abrazados con su gemelo durmiendo en el sillón de la sala principal, ya todos se habían ido, los ojos de naruto se llenaron de lagrimas y salió corriendo.

Corrió a una casa que estaba al costado de la torre del Hokage, era una casa grande y bonita parecida a la Mansión Namikaze, el toco la puerta y salió una mujer rubia de muy pronunciados, traía puesto un traje casual, tenia un collar de piedra verde.

Naru_chan que paso por que estas llorando.-dijo Tsunade al ver a su pequeño nieto llorando, este le explico lo que había pasado y como le habían dejado en la calle, lo cual Tsunade se lleno de ira y lo hizo pasar a su casa, naruto vio a su obachan con felicidad.

Tsunade_obachan siempre me pregunte por que tienes una gran mansión.-pregunto naruto a lo que Tsunade sonrió.

Bueno Naru_chan veras yo soy parte del clan Senju y yo soy la ultima de mi clan por eso es que esta mansión es la mía, por no decir que una de las tres legendarias Sennin y la mejor medico del mundo.-dijo con orgullo Tsunade, naruto rio y se fue de la mano con su obachan, ambos estuvieron jugando y viendo películas, luego fueron a caminar por la calle a pesar de ser tarde, a eso de la 1:00 am ambos regresaron al complejo Senju, naruto se fue a dormir abrazado a Tsunade.

**Al día siguiente…**

Ya era de amanecía eran las 10:00 am y naruto se despertó feliz de ver a su obachan abrazándolo, luego recordó a su madre que nunca había hecho eso y se puso un poco deprimido, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y puso su típica cara feliz y levanto a su Obachan, que ambos prepararon su desayuno y comieron felices, luego naruto se despidió de su obachan y se retiro del complejo Senju.-(_Sera mejor que te apures Minato y Kushina recapaciten por que si no lo van a perder_).-penso Tsunade al ver a su ahijado salió del complejo Senju.

Naruto estaba caminando por la calle con una sonrisa pequeña, cuando llego a su casa toco la puerta y la abrió su "padre"

Ah hola hijo.-dijo minato despreocupadamente para volver a entrar y dejar a su hijo en la puerta, naruto bajo la mirada y decidió i a la cocina para ver si había Ramen, luego vio a su Kasan alistando a su "hermano" para salir.

Kasan a donde van?.-dijo naruto, Kushina no li miro y dijo.

Vamos a ir a entrenar a Menma_chan y lo vamos a inscribir a la academia.-dijo Kushina y salió de la mano con su hijo "favorito" que le saco la lengua a naruto, este se puso triste.

Naruto los siguió a fuera de la cocina.

Kasan también me puedes inscribir en la academia.-dijo naruto mirándolos, estos ni le prestaron atención.

Luego será naruto que no tenemos mucho tiempo.-dijo Minato con una voz seria.

Minato, Kushina y Menma salieron de la casa dejando a naruto solo en su habitación que estaba lleno de ira por tener a unos imbéciles de padres y decir por que no lo sellaron a Kyuubi en el en vez de su hermano, naruto estaba muy molesto y triste con sus padres y su hermano ya que aunque no era su culpa, el se burlaba de el y lo molestaba.

Naruto decidió salir a caminar a la aldea, cuando estaba caminando por la plaza principal paso por una tienda de helados, vio algo que lo lleno de tristeza, estaban sus "padres" y su hermano comiendo helados muy felices y naruto escucho algo que le rompió el corazón.-Te quiero mucho Menma y solo a ti.-decía Kushina abrazando a Menma, los ojos de naruto solo se llenaron de lagrimas y salió corriendo de ahí.

Naruto corría y corría hasta salir de la aldea de la Hoja, los guardias no se dieron cuenta ya que estaban durmiendo, corrió y cuando se canso, se sentó en un árbol y comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

De las hojas y de los arbustos, aparecieron dos ancianos, uno tenia el aspecto de un anciano dócil, tenia una espada en su cintura, era alto media 1.80 cm tenia una larga barba blanca, estaba vestido con un túnica blanca de aspecto chino, el otro anciano era 1.50 cm era muy chatito, tenia unas grandes orejas puntiagudas, traía una túnica gris.

Ambos ancianos vieron al niño que estaba llorando.-Oye niño por que estas llorando.-dijo el anciano mas alto a lo cual naruto solo negó con la cabeza.-Vamos no te podemos ayudar si no sabemos cual es tu problema.-dijo el anciano mas bajo a lo cual los ojos de naruto se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas, no sabia por que pero sentía que podía confiar en esos ancianos y les conto todo, lo de sus padres y de todo lo que sufría y de su hermano, los ancianos se pusieron serios.

Hijo no quieres saber quienes somos?.-dijo el anciano mas alto, a lo que el rubio asintió.

Mi nombre es Shigekuni Yamamoto.-dijo el anciano mas alto a lo que el rubio asintió.

Mi nombre es Yoda.-dijo el anciano mas bajito a lo que el rubio también asintió.

Escucha nosotros somos los maestros de unos muy grandes clanes de espadachines ya extintos y por una razón de que no te puedo decir solo nosotros sobrevivimos, pero nuestra vida ya va a llegar a su fin y te queremos preguntar si quieres venir con nosotros a entrenar.-dijo Yamamoto a lo que el el rubio se quedo bastante sorprendido.

p-pero por que y e clanes vienen ustedes.-dijo el rubio mirando a los dos ancianos.

Yo vengo de un clan muy antiguo, llamado el clan Shinigami, nosotros controlábamos nuestra energía espiritual de la misma forma del chakra, pero nosotros solo lo espiritual por lo que nuestra energía era mil veces mas fuertes de lo que son ahora.-dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa dirigida al pequeño rubio.

Y Yo vengo de otro clan antiguo el Clan Jedi, nosotros en ves de usar la energía interna, usábamos la energía que nos rodea, la energía de cada ser viviente que existe en este mundo.-dijo con tranquilidad el anciano mas bajito a lo que el rubio se quedo con una sonrisa y luego puso una cara de pensativo.

El Clan Shinigami y el Clan Jedi, una vez leí sobre eso en la biblioteca e la aldea, un momento ustedes son de los clanes mas antiguos del mundo, hasta mas antiguos que Ridoku Sennin, pero esos clanes se extinguieron hace siglos, entonces como están vivos.-dijo naruto sorprendido claro ya que no todos los días aparecen unos ancianos a consolarte y te dicen que son los antiguos jefes de dos clanes mas antiguos que el mismo Mundo Ninja.-según dice la leyenda ustedes era increíblemente poderosos incluso mucho mas que el mismo Ridoku Sennin, ¿pero como se que no me están mintiendo?.-dijo naruto con desconfianza y ambas ancianos sonrieron, naruto volteo la cabeza y vio un árbol y una roca levitando sobre el, el se asusto pero luego vio la mano de Yoda y cada ves que el movía la mano estas se movían lo que lo dejo bastante impresionado.

Mira naruto.-dijo Yamamoto y saco su espada, era muy grande casi del tamaño de naruto.-Hitotsume.-dijo Yamamoto y su espada se envolvió de fuego y este dio un golpe en el piso y este tembló.

Naruto se quedo literalmente en shock por lo que acaba de ver.-si quiero entrenar con ustedes y volverme mas fuerte.-dijo Naruto muy emocionado a lo que ambos ancianos asintieron con una sonrisa.-solo una pregunta Yamamoto_sensei si ustedes eran los lideres entonces tienen mas de 1 mil años como es que están vivos?.-pregunto naruto a lo que ambos se miraron.-eso te lo diremos después naruto.-dijo Yamamoto a lo que naruto e callo y asintió

Escucha naruto tenemos que irnos lo antes posible así que anda a tu casa en la Aldea de la Hoja, coge tus cosas y despídete de quien quieras y vamos que no volveremos por aquí en un largo tiempo.-dijo Yoda a lo que naruto con una sonrisa asintió y naruto fue a preparar sus cosas.

Crees que el sea el elegido.-dijo Yamamoto con una cara seria.

Yo creo que si, después de miles de años de búsqueda, encontramos al elegido, que mal de Ridoku_san no este aquí para verlo, jejeje nuestro peor estudiante jejejeje.-dijo Yoda con una risa a lo que Yamamoto asintió con una sonrisa.

**Con naruto….**

Naruto estaba corriendo y estaba muy feliz, el se iba a entrenar con unos sujetos legendarios de unos clanes que eran los mas fuertes de toda la historia antes del Mundo Ninja, cuando llego a su casa vio a sus "padres" y su "hermano" en la sala viendo televisión, ellos ni le prestaron atención cuando el entro, naruto estaba tan feliz que ni se dio cuenta que estaban sus padres ahí.

Naruto entro de prisa a su cuarto y saco una mochila y la lleno de las pocas cosas que tenia, cuando iba a salir por la ventana entro una Anbu con mascara de gato por la puerta.

Neko_chan que haces aquí?.-pregunto confundido el rubio al ver a su amiga en la puerta de su cuarto.

Venia a verte ototo por que tienes esa mochila ahí?.-pregunto la peli morada a lo que naruto se tenso, no podía decirle nada ya que le diría que estaba alucinando.

Me voy de la aldea neko_chan, ya no aguanto mas a esta familia y a este lugar, ademas encontré a alguien para que me entrene.-dijo naruto con su tono calmado algo que le resulto extraño a Yugao que lo miro y se quito su mascara mostrando una cara angelical que le pareció muy bonita a Yugao.

Como que te vas ototo no puedes irte con cualquier extraño.-dijo seriamente Yugao a lo que naruto bajo la mirada.

Por favor Neko_chan no ves ellos no me quieres y ademas aquí nunca me volveré fuerte ya que todos me tomarían como el hijo del Hokage y no me tomarían enserio, déjame ir y te prometo que volveré, no se cuando o como pero volveré.-dijo naruto suplicándole a Yugao que solo suspiro y aunque le cueste admitirlo tenia razón.

Promete que volverás ototo si no te buscare y te daré la paliza de tu vida.-dijo Yugao mientras abrazaba a naruto y este murmuro un gracias y volveré y salió por la ventana.

Naruto estaba corriendo hacia el complejo Senju para despedirse de su Obachan que tanto lo ayudo cuando este se sentía solo, ya eran las 9:00pm así que estaría en su casa, cuando toco la puerta nadie abrió por lo que decidió entrar, cuando entro así no mas vio que no había nadie por lo que supuso que estaba en los casinos ya que ella era adicta a los juegos de azar, se rio de su pensamiento, entonces le escribió una carta y la dejo en su mesa de estar, el lo prefería así ya que no le gustaban las despedidas tristes.

El fue corriendo al complejo Sarutobi a ver a su ojisan que también lo ayudo, pero tampoco estaba por lo que hizo lo mismo y le escribió una carta y la dejo en su mesa antes de que su hijo Asuma regresara a el complejo del viejo.

Hecho esto el salió discretamente del complejo y fue caminando hacia la puerta de la aldea donde el vio que lo estaban esperando Yamamoto y Yoda, el sonrió y le preguntaron si estaba listo para irse, e asintió, fueron caminando y naruto le hecho una ultima ojeada a la aldea.-((Ye verán, les demostrare que a ustedes no los necesito para poder ser mas fuerte)).-luego de esto naruto salto con sus nuevos maestros perdiéndose entre la maleza.

**Al día siguiente…**

En el complejo Senju se abría la puerta y entraba una mujer de pronunciados pechos, estaba feliz ya que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ganaba algo de dinero en los casinos, había ganado unos 3 mil yenes ( creo que es esa la moneda japonesa :3), ella camino hacia su alcoba con el pensamiento de ir a ver a su ahijado y hablar seriamente con sus padres otra vez del trato hacia su hijo y esta vez usar la fuerza de sus legendarios puños.

Cuando entro a su cuarto vio en su mesa de estar una especie de sobre, cuando lo leyó decía _**de: Naruto Uzumaki para Tsunade_obachan**_, ella temió lo peor que sea una carta de despedida como las de suicidio la leyó.

**Para: Tsunade_obachan **

**Querida Tsunade te quería dar las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi todos estos años, de cómo me apoyabas y me cuidabas ya que mi padres no lo hacia, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que te agradezco enormemente, esto no es una despedida, si no que he decidido irme de la aldea, para volverme mas fuerte, encontré unos maestros muy antiguos y muy fuertes, no te diré quienes son ya que te pondría en peligro, pero te diré que voy a volver dentro de unos años pero voy a volver , para saludarte a ti y para demostrar lo fuerte que me volví espero que vivas bien estos años y me despido.**

**Naruto**

**PD: No le digas anta a Minato_san y Kushina_san ni a Menma_san ya a ellos no ls importaría ni quiero tener problemas después hazme ese favor ademas quiero ver cuanto se demoran en notar que yo no estoy, tomas la cuenta de cuantos años ok? A y me salidas a Jiraya_ojisan que no esta en la aldea y esta de misión según se.**

Cuando Tsunade termino de leer esa carta sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, al saber que si ahijado al que consideraba su hijo se había ido de la aldea, pero sonrió al saber que le había dicho que iba a volver que no importa cuanto le tomase pero iba a volver.

**En el Complejo Sarutobi….**

Estamos en la sala donde el ex-hokage estaba platicando con su hijo Asuma de cosas de el entrenamiento y de la academia y de cosas si, cuando Sarutobi entro a su habitación se puso a pensar en naruto, su nieto estaba últimamente muy triste, el lo consolaba y lo cuidaba pero desgraciadamente, sus padres lo descuidaban y lo hacían a un lado por el niño arrogante de Menma el era el jinchuriki del Kyuubi, pero eso no era justificación, el había hablado con Minato y Kushina pero ellos decían que Menma por ser portador del "Poder Divino" debía tener mucho mas atención y cuidado.

Cuando se hecho en su cama vio su mesa de estar y vio una carta el la abrió y comenzó a leer….

**Para: Sarutobi_ojisan**

**Querido Sarutobi te quería gradecer por lo que has hecho por mi todo este tiempo, y solo te quería decir que me voy a a ir de la aldea ya que encontré a alguien para entrenar, ademas mi "familia" no les importo para que me voy a quedar ademas tengo que volverme fuerte para protegerlos a ustedes, te pido por favor, no me intentes buscar que no me vas a encontrar, no se lo digas a mi "Familia" ya que quiero ver cuando se demorar en darse cuenta de mi ausencia y te digo que volveré mas fuerte, me despido.**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Sarutobi termino de Leer esa carta y derramo un par de lagrimas, su nieto por fin había decidido irse, el no le sorprendió ya que el sabia que su nieto se iba a ir tarde o temprano pero se iba a ir.-(naruto espero que estés bien donde quiera que estés).-penso Sarutobi mirando al techo de su cuarto.

**( 3 años después) **

Nos encontramos en la torre hokage donde minato estaba enfrentando a un enemigo invencible que no podía ser derrotado por un Kage, el papeleo, también se quedo pensando en naruto, realmente el se había aislado de la familia, ya ni siquiera lo veía en la casa, para encerrado en su habitación, el no quería que el sintiera de que no era de la familia, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que alguien entro por la puerta de su oficina.

Buenas Tsuchikage_sama en que nos honra con su presencia.-dijo Minato a lo que el Tsuchikage que era un hombre muy bajo y narizón.

No te hagas el estúpido Minato tu sabes que cuando acabo la guerra tu me dijiste que para sellas una alianza tu casarías a uno de tus hijos con mi nieta.-dijo el Tsuchikage a Minato que solo asintió.

Si bueno creo que dentro de unos años su nieta se casara con mi hijo Menma.-dijo Minato con una sonrisa a lo que el Tsuchikage negó.

No gracias mi nieta nunca se casara con ese muchacho mimado que criaste, tu tenias dos hijos, como se llamaba el otro…..mmm así si naruto, mi nieta se casara con naruto, pero no e sabido de los entrenamientos de el así que espero que no sea débil ya que mi nieta necesita que la protejan no al revés, dentro de 4 años volveré con mi nieta y espero encontrar a alguien realmente fuerte como el futuro esposo de mi nieta o si no Iwa se encargara de que Konoha sufra.-dicho esto ultimo el Tsuchikage se retiro de la sala dejando a un pensativo minato en la sala.-( diablos si no me hubiera negado antes al entrenamiento de naruto por entrenar a Menma no estaría en este aprieto, bueno tengo 4 años para entrenar a naruto y enseñarle todo lo que se, esto resultara).-penso minato confiado en que cuando llegara a casa iría a la habitación de su hijo y le diría que entrenaría con el.

**En la Mansión Namikaze…**

En la Mansión Namikaze se encuentra Kushina Uzumaki que estaba pensando en su hijo naruto, ella estaba muy preocupada de que naruto se aislara de la familia y se fuera, ella no quería eso, se arrepentía de que no le prestaba atención en el pasado pero desgraciadamente tenia que cuidar a Menma ya que el era el contenedor del "Poder Divino" y tendría que cuidar la aldea pero no quería que naruto se quedara atrás así que penso que en la cena ellos le dirían a naruto que entrenara con ellos y les contara como fue su día.

Minato llego a la casa, le dio un beso a Kushina y se sentó a descansar y ver televisión pero estaba preocupado.

Minato que te pasa por que estas tenso.-pregunto su mujer a lo que el bajo la cabeza.

Es que me preocupa naruto cielo el ya no siento que es de la familia ademas paso una situación…..-y minato le conto que lo que había pasado en la tarde a lo que Kushina se quedo ofendida por lo que le habían dicho a su hijo Menma, pero después cambio a preocupación por naruto a lo que después de unos minutos de pensar sonrió.

Vamos a tener que entrenar a naruto, pero debemos demostrarle que lo queremos y tenemos que evitar que se aislé de la familia.-dijo Kushina con determinación a lo que minato asintió.

Kasan mañana me llevas a Kumo que necesito unos artefactos para entrenar que solo los venden ahí.-dijo Menma entrando por la puerta de la sala.

Le lamento menma_chan pero mañana vamos a ir a entrenar con naruto_chan.-dijo Kushina a lo que minato asintió y menma frunció el seño.

Pero lo mío es mas importante que ese perdedor.-dijo Menma asiendo una pataleta digna de un niño de 4 años.

Eso será después y no le digas a tu hermano.-dijo Minato firmemente a lo que menma solo lo miro y se fue de la sala.

Luego de unos minutos de preparar la cena, Kushina llamo a sus hijo y a su esposo, pero se extraño de que naruto no llegara a la cena entonces decidió subir a la habitación de su "hijo" toco la puerta pero nadie abría entonces decidió empujar y cuando se abrió, abrió sus ojos como platos, la habitación de su hijo todo estaba en penumbras y con telarañas como una casa embrujada, había polvo hasta donde no se sabia que podía haber polvo, parecía que nadie había habitado esa casa en años, ella fue corriendo donde minato.

MINATO MNATO.-gritaba Kushina haciendo sobresaltar a manato que le pregunto que pasaba y ella lo guio hacia el cuarto de su "hijo" el también se quedo en shock y decidió salir a buscar donde podía estar su hijo, el primer lugar que se le ocurrió, fueron a ver a Tsunade al complejo Senju pero no estaba, fueron a ver a Sarutobi pero tampoco estaba en su casa, ellos estaban desesperados y fueron a un bar a ver si ahí estaba Tsunade, bastante fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a Tsunade y Sarutobi conversando y bebiendo unas copas.

Oigan sensei, Sarutobi_sama saben donde esta naruto_chan.-dijo Kushina a lo que Tsunade y Sarutobi se miraron.

Bien anota tres años, se han tardado tres años en darse cuenta.-dijo Tsunade mientras Sarutobi anotaba en un papel.

Como que 3 años, díganme donde esta naruto.-dijo minato levantando un poco la voz.

Minato, naruto se fue hace 3 años.-dijo Sarutobi con tranquilidad lo que sorprendía a Minato y Kushina.

COMO QUE 3 AÑOS Y POR QUE NUNCA NOS LO DIJERON.-grito Kushina a lo que ambos negaron con la cabeza.

Veras, hace 3 años naruto estaba muy triste por que ustedes imbéciles lo trataban como si no existiera por lo que decidió irse, me dejo una carta a mi y a sensei, se fue a entrenar con unos extraños no se quienes serán.-dijo Tsunade con calma.

Kushina se quedo en shock su "bebe" se había ido hace 3 años y ellos ni lo notaron, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas y salió corriendo del local, minato bajo la cabeza y salió del local en silencio.

Valla parece que son estúpidos, espero que Naru_chan este bien y realmente vuelva un día a la aldea.-dijo Tsunade tomando una copa de vino.

Eso espero Tsunade_san eso espero, solo puedo rezar que en donde sea que este bien y que se este haciendo mas fuerte y cumpla sus objetivos.-dijo Sarutobi suspirando a lo que Tsunade asintió.-donde estarás naruto?.-dijeron ambos.

**4 años después…..**

En las fronteras de Konoha en las afueras de la aldea habían tres figuras una peli naranja, otra pelinegra y la otra pelirrubia.

Valla esta es tu aldea natal no?.-dijo la figura peli naranja.

Si esta es an pasado 9 años jajajaja espero que estén preparados ya que e vuelto Konoha.-dijo la figura rubia y las tres desaparecieron como el aire.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, algunas dudas no se preocupen serán aclaradas en los demás capítulos, esos 9 años de entrenamiento se sabrán y será una Naruto/harem.**

**No sean malos dejen reviews no lo continuare hasta tener min 9 o 10 reviews.**

**Bueno me despido **

**Xhao chao **


	3. Reencuentro

**Hola como les va, veo que el fic, a tenido aceptación por parte de los lectores así que lo continuare este capitulo son **** 4,700 palabras xD**.

**Respuestas Reviews**

**Kaliborn: A que no te lo esperabas, no? Pero el fic va a seguir y después va tomar mas ilación.**

**Core Nakisawa: que bueno que te guste mi historia, saludos..**

**Dark side for everyone: ter años si esos son muy malos padres, y menma ya recibirá su merecido.**

**Kachorro: Ellos son estúpidos y naruto será mucho mas fuerte esas dos figuras ya se revelaran.**

**POCHO102: Cuando llegue a Konoha se desatara el infierno y los que lo acompañaban se revelaran pronto.**

**Ángel de la Oscuridad: me alegra que te guste el fic es bueno, si tienes razón todos los fic de este tema son interesantes pero lamentablemente la mayoría no están completos. **

**Bueno esos son los Reviews que responderé hoy, que bueno e el 2 capitulo y ya van 18 reviews, 9 favoritos y 11 alertas. **

**Bueno aquí les va el capitulo**

**Chapter 2: Reencuentro**

Han pasado 7 años (saque la cuenta mal el anterior cap. solo pasaron 7 años), ya habían 7 años desde que naruto se había ido de la aldea a entrenar a quien sabe donde, desde el día en que sus padres se enteraron de que naruto se había ido, minato se volvió serio y algo distante, Kushina, varias veces se había ido de la aldea en busca de su "bebe" pero regresaba sin existo, en las noches ella lloraba y decía al cielo que pedía perdón a su hijo por haberlo tratado asi, sus amigas Mikoto y Tsume hacían lo que podían para que dejara de llorar pero era imposible ya hasta se quedo sin lagrimas por llorar tanto, su "hermano" por otra parte menma no entendía por qué se lamentaban tanto de un perdedor como su hermano, siempre lo habían preferido a el pero, ni se molestaba en consolar a su madre más bien se iba con sus amigas, Sasuke y Neji, los tres eran llamados los "El trió nova" de la aldea de Konoha, los tres eran hijos de reconocidas personas por lo que eran arrogantes y necios.

Estamos en un día soleado en Konoha, todos estaban haciendo sus obligaciones cotidianas sin mayor preocupación, afuera de la aldea, más específicamente en los muros de la Aldea de la Hoja, se encontraba un muchacho con apariencia de unos 16 o 17 años, tenía un cabello rubio un cuerpo marcado sin exagerar, media unos 1.80 cm tenía unos claros ojos azules, traía puesto un traje jonin tradicional, en su espalda estaba una gran espada envuelta en tela , al lado de él se encontraban dos personas, un chico de cabello anaranjado, ojos marrones, media 1.75cm, traía un traje jonin normal, traía una espada de samurái en la cintura, al otro costado una chica de cabello negro, unos profundos ojos color negro, también traía una espada en su cintura, media 1.69 cm y tenia pechos copa C bordeando los D.

Valla han pasado 7 años desde la última vez que estuve aquí.-dijo el chico de cabello rubio.

Si aquí los sensei te vinieron a recoger no?.-pregunto el chico de cabello anaranjado, mirando la puerta de la hoja a lo que el rubio asintió.

Valla desde que los sensei murieron hemos viajado por todo el mundo menos por aquí.-dijo la chica de cabello.

See que recuerdos bueno vamos.-dijo el chico rubio a lo que sus compañeros asintieron y se dispusieron a entrar a la hoja.

Bienvenido a la Aldea de la Hoja, si sus visita es turística pase nomas, si su visita es comercial lo llevaremos a la torre del hokage.-dijo el Chunin que estaba de guardián de la puerta.

Nuestra visita es comercial pero no se preocupe nosotros sabemos dónde está la torre del hokage.-dijo el chico rubio a lo que el guardia asintió y los tres chicos entraron en la aldea, la gente los miraba ya que no se acostumbraba a ver espadachines ahí y menos con una espada tan grande como esa.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar por la aldea, naruto se daba cuenta que no había cambiado nada la aldea, seguía casi igual de cómo el se fue hace 7 años, salvo unas pequeñas construcciones todo seguía completamente igual, luego de caminar unos 10 minutos por fin llegaron a la torre del hokage, los tres chicos entraron y vieron a la secretaria.

Buenas, disculpe podríamos ver al hokage necesitamos hablar.-dijo el chico rubio dándole a la secretaria una sonrisa encantadora que la hizo ponerse un poco roja.

Lo-lo siento es que el hokage están ahora en la academia ninja dándole un discurso de ya que en una semana acaban las clases y comienza la graduación.-dijo la roja secretaria.

Bueno me podría decir cómo me inscribo me la academia?.-dijo el chico rubio a la secretario que alzo un poco la ceja.

Eres escolar?.-dijo un poco sorprendida la secretaria

Podría decirse pero sabe donde esta es que realmente necesitamos ir.-dijo el rubio con otra sonrisa a lo que la secretario lo miro y asintió como si estuviera hipnotizada.

Luego de que la secretaria les dijera donde se encontraba la academia ninja, los tres chicos partieron rumbo a la academia, los 3 muchachos estaban caminando felices de la vida, luego de unos minutos de caminar por fin llegaron a la academia ninja, cuando tocaron entraron les preguntaron que querían un Chunin.

Buenas chicos, podría ayudarles en algo?.-pregunto el Chunin que tenía la cara una marca.

Si, señor nos gustaría que nos pudiera inscribir en la academia.-dijo el rubio.

En la academia? Pero las clases acaban en 1 semana.-dijo el Chunin extrañado.

No importa tenemos confianza, nos puede hacer ese favor?.-dijo el chico peli naranja a lo que el Chunin los vio y luego asintió ya que no tenía nada que perder.

A los tres los guiaron a un salón, cuando entraron vieron a varios chicos de unos 13 años, el hokage estaba parado en medio del salón, al igual que su esposa Kushina.

Disculpe que pasa Iruka_san.-dijo el rubio hokage.

Bueno estos chicos dicen que quieren entrar para hacer el examen de loa academia, dicen que tienen confianza por lo que no tenemos nada que perder a lo que ellos piden ademas, si reprueba van a tener que hacer el año de nuevo.-dijo Iruka a lo que el rubio miro a los tres chicos, tenia la esperanza de que alguno de ellos fuera su hijo pero ninguno era ya que los chicos parecían de 18 años o 18 años, por otro lado las chicas miraban al rubio y al peli naranja con corazones en los ojos ya que eran muy guapos, excepto una chica de cabello rosa, una chica de cabello azul y una chica de cabello rubio que no lo miraban, el "Trio Nova" miraba con ojos de odio a los chicos pero varios de quedaron mirando a la chica de cabello negro.

Bueno que mas da, sean bienvenidos a la aldea de la Hoja y a la Academia ninja, por favor si se presentan aquí podrán ingresar a la academia en esta semana y luego hacer los exámenes.-dijo el hokage rubio mientras todos los tres chicos asentían y se paraban en medio de la clase.

Primero se paro el peli naranja en medio del salón.-mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, tengo 14 años, me gusta entrenar y espero llevar bien con ustedes…ok.-dijo Ichigo y se retiro y se sentó en una de las carpetas vacías, las chicas de pronto comenzaron a acosarlo haciéndole conversación, luego la chica de cabello negro se paro en el mismo lugar que se había parado Ichigo.-Bueno mi nombre es Robín Kurosaki, mi hermano es Ichigo, tengo 15 años, me gusta entrenar y comer Ramen, adoro pasar tiempo con mis amigos y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.-dijo Robín con una amigable sonrisa a lo que todos los hombres se le quedaron mirando ya que era una sonrisa encantadora, luego paso el rubio que tenia un mechón de pelo cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo.-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 13 años, me gusta el Ramen mis amigos, odio a las personas que dejan a su familia de lado, espero llevarme bien con la mayoría de ustedes, exceptuando a un insecto que veo desde aquí.-dijo naruto mientras veía como su madre se quedaba en shock y con las ojos abiertos como platos, casi parecía que le había dado un infarto, minato no estaba mejor estaba con los ojos abiertos y en shock, su "hermano" estaba con los ojos abiertos, naruto se fue a sentar al lado de su amiga robín, este le dedico una de esas sonrisas encantadoras que la hizo ponerse roja y sin querer causando la ira de sus demás compañeras de salón.

Sochi_kun.-grito Kushina para intentar devorar en un gran abrazo a naruto el cual solo desapareció de la vista y reapareció a un lado de la sala, todo abrieron sus ojos ya que no vieron como se movió a lo que cierto jinchuriki y cierto "vengador" pensaron lo mismo.-(como carajos hiso eso ese Jutsu debe ser mío).

Sochi por que? Po que te fuiste?.-dijo Kushina derramando lagrimas en sus ojos, naruto la vio y se puso a reír a lo que a su hermano y su padre fruncieron el seño.

De que te ríes naruto esto no es gracioso ahora nos vas a explicar a donde fuiste.-dijo minato con todo de autoridad y lo único que causo fue una risa mas escandalosa de naruto.

Ahí jajajaja que chistosos son jejejeje m como si no supieran que me ignoraban todo el puto día solo por el imbécil de ahí.-dijo naruto señalando a su "hermano" que frunció el seño.

Mira quien habla el rechazado, tu eres patético y estúpido, por eso mis padres me prefirieron a mi.-dijo Menma con una sonrisa arrogante a lo que el rubio se le quedo mirando y luego sonrió.

YO te diría gracias.-dijo naruto desconcertando a todos en la sala menos a sus compañeros.-si no fuera por su estupidez yo no seria lo que soy ahora así que te digo gracias idiota.

Se puede saber que eres?.-dijo minato con aire de tranquilidad.

Oh eso lo sabrán pronto pero por ahora los dejare en suspenso ja jajajaja.-dijo naruto con una risa algo demoniaca lo cual le causo escalofríos a todos en la sala.

Luego del "emocional" encuentro entre naruto y su "familia", el hokage se retiro con su esposa que en este momento derramaba varias lagrimas.

Naruto se sentó al lado de sus compañeros y se pusieron a observar la clase con aburrimiento.

A ver clase me pueden decir de que esta conformado el chakra?.-dijo Iruka pero al ver que naruto se había quedado dormido como cierto genio holgazán, este frunció el seño y fue hacia su asiento, este puso su mano en la carpeta sobresaltando a naruto, toda la clase soltó una risilla.

A ver naruto ya que estas tan concentrado me puedes dar la respuesta a la pregunta que te dije?.-dijo Iruka confiado en que naruto no sabría nada y que pediría perdón.

El chakra esta conformado por 60 % de energía física y 40 % de energía espiritual sensei.-dijo naruto sin tomarle importancia a la cara de asombro que puso Iruka.-por eso los ninjas son algo débiles unos de otros.-todos pusieron cara de confundido.

Porque dices eso.-dijo Iruka extrañado por la respuesta de naruto.

Como se los digo verán, los ninjas compensan la falta de habilidad de usar la energía espiritual haciendo uso de la energía física, si ustedes hicieran usa solo de la energía física no se cansarían al usar un ataque, al menos no físicamente, los ninjas son incapaces de separar la energía física de espiritual por eso son los niveles de los ninjas, unos usan mejor la energía espiritual que los demás.-dijo naruto impresionando a todos por la respuesta del chico.

Bien naruto esta en lo correcto ahora déjenme hacerles…..bla bla bla bla.-era lo que escuchaba naruto, preguntas sobre la tercera guerra ninja y otras cosas que el ya sabia a la perfección.

Luego de unos muuyyy largos minutos donde Iruka estuvo haciendo preguntas de la ciencia de el chakra por fin llegaron a la parte practica, naruto y sus compañeros salieron al patio, Ichigo y robín estaban conversando con naruto cuando el "Trio nova" se acerco a ellos.

Escuchen perdedores en especial tu dobe.-dijo un chico de peinado de culo de pato tenia ojos negros y tenia una sonrisa arrogante, estaba señalando a naruto.-ustedes son unos perdedores de seguro no tienen ningún talento ninja así que por que no se ahorran la vergüenza y se largan de este lugar y mejor déjennos sus espadas que merecemos y a que solo nosotros podemos tener una arme de ese calibre.-dijo el culo de pato con una voz arrogante y los chicos de su lado asintieron de forma arrogante.

Escuchen tu culo de pato, tu perlitas y tu tarado animal, nosotros nos quedaremos si nos da la regalada gana, y nuestras espadas, jamás te las daríamos aunque fueras el ultimo pendejo en la tierra me oyes.-dijo naruto a lo que Robín y Ichigo asintieron, los chicos enfrente de ellos se indignaron y intentaron pegarle ya que se supone que ellos eran los mas poderosos y orgullosos de la academia.

Muy bien chicos ya es hora de que e formen para la practica de Taijutsu.-dijo Iruka_sensei a lo que todos asintieron, naruto y sus amigos se pararon y avanzaron chocando sus hombros contra el "Trio Nova".

A ver que les parece…..si naruto Uzumaki contra Sasuke Uchija.-dijo Iruka sensei a lo que naruto asintió y paso al campo de entrenamiento, menma suspiro molesto ya que el quería ser el que golpeara a su "hermano", pero Sasuke sonrió de manera arrogante.

Vamos Dobe no te quieras hacer el macho, renuncia y dame esa magnifica espada.-dijo Sasuke de forma arrogante.

Jejeje vamos a ver si es cierto, no te preocupes no te golpeare mucho.-dijo naruto sonriendo y mirando a Sasuke de manera muy fija.

Sasuke se lanzo contra naruto con una puñetazo, este solo movió unos centímetros la cabeza y el puño paso sin mas, Sasuke abrió las ojos al ver que su ataque había fallado, sasuke rápidamente se paro y comenzó a dar varios golpes a naruto que solo esquivaba todo lo que sasuke le lanzaba, sasuke estaba bastante frustrado y molesto ya que ninguno de sus ataque le daban a naruto.

Maldito seas dobe tómame en serio o te vas a arrepentir.-dijo un furioso Uchiha que miraba a naruto fijamente.

Bueno si realmente quieres que te tome en serio espero que sobrevivas.-dijo naruto cuando desapareció de la vista de todos, incluso el profesor se impresiono, apareció delante de sasuke y le lanzo un derechazo en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire e inconsciente.

Todos incluyendo el Chunin abrieron sus ojos de la impresión ya que pues había derrotado a uno de los mejores estudiantes de la academia.

b-bueno gano Naruto Uzumaki, s-siguiente enfrentamiento Ichigo Kurosaki contra Menma Uzumaki.-dijo Iruka mientras Ichigo daba una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando a Menma que tenia una sonrisa arrogante.

Naruto se acerco a Ichigo y le susurro.-hazlo rápido que yo quiero hacerlo sufrir en su momento.-le susurro naruto a lo que Ichigo asintió y camino tranquilo hasta el campo de entrenamiento.

Oye dobe por que no te rindes, si no te voy a hacer daño.-dijo menma de manera arrogante a lo que Ichigo no respondió, solo desapareció de la vista y solo vieron un o puñetazo aparecer en el estomago de Menma que de inmediato cayo rendido en el piso inconsciente.

Todos los presentes abrieron los como platos ya que había derrotado con tanta facilidad a el jinchuriki del Kyuubi, pero tal vez era lo mejor ya que si lo derrotaba.

Las Batallas siguieron, hasta Sakura contra Ino que ambas en vez de pelear comenzaron a decir cosas de conquistar a Sasuke y le demostraría quien de ellas era la mejor para que le sus hijos, a naruto eso le pareció completamente patético, ellas no iban a ser buenas Kunoichis aunque se le rogara al cielo.

Las clases de ese día terminaron, todos los alumnos salieron de los salones y naruto, Ichigo y Robín estaban caminando de lo mas tranquilos por las calles de Konoha.

Oye naruto por cuanto tiempo nos vamos a quedar, recuerda que no podemos quedarnos en un lugar por mucho tiempo.-dijo Ichigo a naruto el cual solo asintió.

Nos quedaremos unas, semanas tal vez 3 o 4, pero no mas.-dijo naruto a lo que sus compañeros asintieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Los tres estaban caminando cuando de repente una Anbu con una mascara de gato y pelo morado apareció delante de ellos.-Disculpe señor el consejo de Konoha los busca a los tres para interrogarlos.-dijo la anbu sin reconocer al rubio que la miro con una sonrisa.-por que me mira.-dijo un tono de molestia.

Acaso no me reconoces neko_chan.-dijo el rubio mientras bajaba su cabeza "deprimido", la Anbu lo miraba bien y abrió los ojos como platos no podía ser.

Eres tu ototo.-dijo la Anbu aun mirando a el rubio que solo sonrió y asintió.

Es un gusto volver a verte Yugao_chan.-dijo naruto cuando la brazo, l Anbu agradeció tener la mascara puesta ya que se sonrojo de manera salvaje.

Naruto_kun creo que teníamos que ir a una reunión por que no la dejas de abrazar?.-dijo robín con una molestia en su pecho al ver a naruto tan cariñoso con la anbu.

Ahhh que pasa robín estas celosa?.-dijo Ichigo en un tono burlón a lo que Robín se sonrojo le apareció una vena en la frente.

Corre Ichigo.-dio naruto a lo que Ichigo comenzó a correr siendo perseguido por robín quien batía sus puños hacia Ichigo, luego de unos minutos de que Ichigo terminara con un par de chinchones en la cabeza, los cuatro se encaminaron hacia la sala del consejo.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del concejo, estaban ahí también los miembros del concejo civil, el hokage, Koharu y Homura, Tsunade, Sarutobi y Danzo, que estaba con dos miembros de su Raíz.

Bueno puedes pasar naruto_san.-dijo Koharu.

Naruto entro y luego se encontró en un mortal abrazo de parte de cierta Senju de grandes atributos, todos juraron escuchar un par de huesos tronar, claro debió ser su imaginación.

Naru_chan que bueno que has vuelto.-dijo Tsunade derramando un par de lagrimas.-mira como has crecido te has vuelto un joven muy apuesto, como te ha ido que as hecho estos años?.-preguntaba aun abrazando a el algo azul naruto.

Disculpe Tsunade_sama creo que va a matar a naruto.-dijo Robín cuando todos lo miraron lo vieron estaba algo azul.

Naruto es bueno verte de vuelta.-dijo el ex-hokage que abrazo a su nieto y este también la abrazo.

También es bueno verte ojisan y donde esta Jiraya_ojisan.-pregunto naruto a lo que os demás se miraron.

Bueno el esta en una misión.-dijo Tsunade a lo que naruto asintió.

Bueno ahora conversemos para lo que hemos venido aquí.-dijo Koharu a lo que todos asintieron y naruto tomo asiento para ponerse a escuchar todo lo que le tenían que decir.-Muy bien escucha según dicen tu eres el hijo del hokage que deserto hace 7 años nos puedes decir cuales fueron las razones por las que te fuiste.

Naruto se quedo callado completamente y luego habla.-esos tipos que se hacían pasar por mis "padres" no me prestaban nada de atención, hasta se olvidaban a veces de mi comida, pude perdonar que no me entrenaran, pude perdonar las salidas pero que se olvidaran de mi comida y que lo inscribieran en la academia cuando yo también les había dicho es el colmo, no lo soporte mas y me fui.-dijo con simpleza naruto a lo que todos miraron de mala manera a Minato y Kushina que en este momento ella derramaba lagrimas.

Donde con quien y que has estado haciendo estos años.-pregunto Homura, naruto los vio y comenzó a reír.-jajajajajajaj.-se reía naruto lo que causo que los demás se desconcertaran y los miembros del concejo civil y de Konoha fruncieran el ceño.

Se puede saber de que te ríes.-dijo con rabia Danzo

Es gracioso si creen que yo soy tan estúpido, mis compañeros y yo jamás les diremos algo, hasta que no tenga la suficiente confianza con alguien de aquí.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa arrogante a lo que todos fruncieron el ceño.

Como que no somos el concejo de Konoha y tu nos tienes que obedecer y dinos cuales son tus habilidades, no creas que no sabemos que vencieron a Sasuke y Menma, ahora dinos sus habilidades ahora.-dijo Danzo con ira a lo que naruto negó con la cabeza.

Que les parece un trato, yo peleare contra sus Jonin si ellos me gana yo les cuento todo pero si yo gano ustedes me dejan en paz ok?.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa, todos se sorprendieron de esa apuesta, el concejo de Konoha sonrió arrogantemente ya que creían que el Uzumaki no tenia ningún conocimiento ninja y ganarían fácilmente.

Muy bien Uzumaki estamos de acuerdo te enfrentaras contra, Kurenai, Anko, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, les parece suficiente naruto_san.-dijo Koharu confiada en que el rubio se retiraría y les diría todo.

Tan pocos pero bueno estaba bien.-dijo sin preocupación el rubio, sorprendiendo a los demás por si excesiva confianza.

Oye naruto los vas a matar?.-dijo Ichigo lo que todos lo miraron fijamente.

No claro que no, si lo hiciera me echarían de la aldea ademas quiero pasar tiempo con Neko_chan y Tsunade_obachan.-dijo naruto sonriente mientras Yugao debajo de su mascara se sonrojaba y Tsunade sonreía.

Bien en 30 minutos iras a el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 para la batalla ok?.-dijo el hokage que hasta el momento no había hablado en la reunión.

Claro Hokage_sama dijo naruto y sin mas con sus amigos salió de la sala a los miembros del concejo y a Danzo muy pensativos.

Naruto salió de la sala acompañado por sus amigos, Ichigo se veía preocupado igual que robín.

Naruto te pido que no te salgas de control, recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez.-dijo Ichigo preocupado viendo a su amigo.

Si naruto_kun tienes que controlarte.-dijo Robín a lo que naruto asintió

No te preocupes no será como la ultima ves.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa que suavizo a sus compañeros.

Naruto estaba conversando con sus compañeros cuando Tsunade se le acerco y lo abrazo.

Como me alegra que hayas vuelto Naru_chan.-dijo Tsunade abrazando a naruto que este correspondió el abrazo.

Tsunade_obachan, te tengo que hacer un regalo por haberme ayudado cuando era un niño.-dijo naruto a lo que Tsunade acepto gustosa, a lo que naruto de una manera imprevista agarro a Tsunade de la cabeza y le planto un beso en los labios, Tsunade abrió los ojos como platos ante la acción del rubio, ella intento soltarse pero se sentía tan bien que pronto se dejo llevar y cerro los ojos pero de pronto naruto se separo y ella lo miro algo "molesta" mejor dicho avergonzada pero con una sonrojo en sus mejillas, a un lado un burlón Ichigo y una molesta Robín miraron a naruto.

POR QUE HICISTE ESO.-grito la "molesta" Tsunade a naruto el cual sonrió.

Era la única forma Tsunade de darte mi regalo, ahora desactiva tu gentjutsu.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa a lo que Tsunade lo miro ella nunca le había contado de su gentjutsu.

Eso nunca me voy a ver como una vieja.-dijo Tsunade desafiante.

Escucha Tsunade_obachan mi regalo es especial, te juro que si desactivas el gentjutsu notaras algo especial por favor confía en mi.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa encantadora a lo que Tsunade se sonrojo y asintió.

Si pasa algo te MATO.-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa sádica, a lo que naruto asintió furiosamente, Tsunade hiso unos sellos con sus manos, ella serró los ojos pero cuando los abrió, se vio su cuerpo igual de joven, hasta sus pechos estaban mas levantados y su trasero mas grande.

Como naruto_kun…-ella se callo al decir el nombre de naruto con ese sufijo a lo que naruto solo sonrió y le acaricio su mejilla.

Este es mi regalo por ayudarme Tsunade_chan…-termino de decir naruto y se acerco a sus amigos, Ichigo que tenia una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y Robín que tenia una vena en la frente y naruto e Ichigo tenían una misma idea en la mente.-(vamos a sufrir).-pensaron ambos llorando al estilo anime en sus mentes y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Naruto_kun…-susurro Tsunade poniéndose algo roja.

_**30 minutos después….**_

En el campo numero 7 se encontraba una chica de cabellos morados y una aura asesina, tenia ropa algo reveladora, ella era Anko Mitarashi, otra chica de cabellos ondulados, ojos rojos como la sangre, era la Jonin Kurenai Yuri, luego había un tipo de cabello plateado y su banda de Konoha le cubría un ojo, era Kakashi del Sharingan, luego había un tipo de cabello negro que fumaba un cigarrillo, era Asuma Sarutobi, y un tipo de un traje verde ajustado, tenia hartas cejas, ese era Maito Gai, todos los Jonin estaban en la espera del contrincante que el concejo les había dicho que enfrentarían, ademas estaban Minato y Kushina pero alejados de estos.

Quienes crean que es el contrincante, debe ser muy fuerte para llamarnos a todos nosotros.-dijo Kurenai a lo jonin que estaba ahí.

Quien sabe pero sus flamas de la juventud deben estar por el cielo.-dijo Gai causando que a todos les llegaran una gota en la nuca.

Que será para que sensei este preocupado.-dijo Kakashi, todos miraron a minato y Kushina que estaban preocupados.

De pronto en una nube de humo aparecieron Ichigo y Naruto algo golpeados y Robín, los tres parados con sus espadas, naruto en su espalda y los otros dos en sus cinturas.

Ustedes son los que enfrentaremos.-dijo Asuma.

No solo yo.-dijo naruto dando un paso al frente y todos los jonin lo miraron se parecía mucho al hokage.

Cual es tu nombre lindo?.-dijo Anko de manera insinuante a lo que naruto solo sonrió.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y el tuyo preciosa.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa encantadora a lo que Anko se sonrojo para la impresión de todos, pero luego todos abrieron sus ojos el era Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki el segundo hijo del Hokage.

Tu eres el hijo del Hokage que deserto hace 7 años cierto.-pregunto Asuma.

El no es mi padre y yo no soy su hijo, ese derecho lo perdió hace años, ahora vamos a pelear o que.-dijo naruto mirando a Asuma que lo miraba con desconfianza.

Bien ahora las reglas es que ganara el que primero logre dejar a su ponente inconsciente, no lastimen mucho a naruto.-dijo el preocupado Hokage a lo que Kushina asintió pero naruto los miro fijamente con una sonrisa burlona.

De los que debes preocuparte es de ellos.-dijo naruto a lo que Minato lo miro confundido, Ichigo y Robín lo miraban también con una sonrisa siniestra..

No te lastimaremos mucho lindo.-dijo Anko mientras le guiñaba el ojo, Kurenai suspiro su amiga era especial.

Con toda mis disculpas pero eres tu la que debe preocuparse.-dijo naruto agarrando la gran espada de su espalda envuelta en vendas, este la saco y las vendas se desprendieron revelando una gran espada de color negro y blanco, las vendas rodearon el brazo de naruto vendándolo hasta el hombro.

Creo que es hora de comenzar no creen chicos….-dijo naruto, los jonin se pusieron en guardia.-creo que me voy a divertir nos vamos a divertir no creen…..jejejejej.-se rio naruto mientras cargaba contra los jonin en posición de pelea.

**Bueno hasta acá les dejo el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, veo que el fic tuvo aceptación por los lectores, me alegra, dejen reviews ahora a ver si llego a los 25 o 30 reviews vamos ayúdenme.**

**Bueno me despido y nos vemos el próximo capitulo **

**Chao chao **


	4. Pruebas

**Hola como les va a los lectores, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic xD**

**Repuestas:**

**EL Ángel de la Oscuridad: En serio?, bueno cuando lo escribí no me fije si tenia similitud en algunas cosas con el fic de Kurai-Sho, bueno te digo que tal vez en algunas cosas se me pasaron pero no soy copión y no lo hice intencional si piensas eso, que bueno que te gusto el fic.**

**Dark side of everyone: Si que bueno el regalo a Tsunade, su reacción fue algo inesperada, robín esta celosa por una "razones", la pelea estará buena xD**

**POCHO102: bueno tal veces me pasaron algunas cosas como la repetición de las palabras, pero que bueno que te gusto y gracias por el concejo.**

**Kentanaka1350: Obvio que ya se que la cantidad de visitantes del fic no son los mismos que los comentarios, yo los pido para que comenten pero no es obligación, si lo tomas así, yo asumo que los que comentan son por que les gusto el fic, y si se que los reviews son para las criticas y concejos, , pero yo se que también son para concejos, que bueno que te gusto pero aun me faltan algunas cosas como la redacción pero creo que con el tiempo lo mejorare..saludos.**

**Ryu no kami 007: que bueno que te gusto, le prestare atención a tus ataques, tal vez los tome en cuenta.**

**Bueno esos son los reviews que responderé por hoy, disfruten el capitulo.**

******PD: 30 reviews, 11 favoritos, 13 alertas que bien :,D, aver si llego a los 35 o 40 reviews xD**

**Chapter 3:Estrechando Lazos**

Naruto se había puesto en guardia, frente a los jonin que hacían lo mismo, naruto había sacado su gran espada (es la espada de Ichigo en Bleach), naruto los miraba fijamente.

Kakashi fue el primero en moverse, lanzo dos Kunais hacia naruto que sorprendentemente ni lo tocaron solo se quedaron flotando enfrente de el unos segundos para luego caer al piso, todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Sorprendidos? Pero todavía no es tiempo de sorpresas aun falta mas.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa escalofriante, para desaparecer de la vista de los jonin, los cuales quedaron impresionados, naruto apareció detrás de Gai e intentan herirlo con una corte de espada pero Gai lo esquivo, Anko le mando unas serpientes a naruto pero este las corto con facilidad.

CHIDORI.-grito Kakashi y le lanzo el ataque a naruto.-(lo lamento naruto pero sensei dijo que no te lastimara demasiado).-penso Kakashi, todos pensaron que el rubio estaría herido y se rendiría pero todos abrieron los ojos cuando Kakashi estaba con si Chidori pero sujetado con por la mano de naruto.-si eso es lo mejor que tienes es patético.-dijo naruto confiado, soltando la mano de Kakashi a lo que el se retiro con los demás jonin a lo que molesto un poco a los jonin que se dieron en atacar de verdad, Anko y Asuma se encargarían de los ataques a larga distancia, Kakashi y Gai atacarían a naruto cuerpo a cuerpo y Kurenai lo atraparía en un gentjutsu, todos comenzaron sus planes, naruto no se movía.

Ya o van a seguir haciendo planes que no les dará resultado.-dijo naruto con una mirada fija a los jonin.

No te creas naruto_san es imposible que un chico como tu derrote a 5 jonin al mismo tiempo.-dijo Kurenai confiada a lo que naruto solo sonrió.

Eso ya lo veremos.-dijo naruto poniéndose en posición de pelea, naruto puso su gran espada frente a el y desapareció de la vista, apareció detrás de Kurenai e intento rebanarla por la mitad pero esta lo logro esquiar a penas.

Katon: Darogonfaiya (Estilo de Fuego: Dragón de fuego).-grito Anko y un gran reptil hecho de fuego salió de su boca y fue directo haci el rubio que el solo puso su mano delante de el y el reptil comenzó a desaparecer hasta que se extinguió por completo lo que impacto de nuevo a todos, naruto comenzó a dar espadazos y cortes a los jonin que esquivaban con algo de dificultad sus golpes de naruto, naruto desapareció y reapareció detrás de Kakashi y le puso la mano en su espalda y Kakashi salió volando del lugar y cayo de cara en la tierra el se paro molesto y destapo su sharingan.-(que no puede ser no muestra señal de chakra alguno).-penso angustiado Kakashi, naruto se saco un conejo en el cuello y siguió atacando.-Koi hotei (corte oscuro).-dijo naruto y batió su espada en dirección a Asuma y lo que vieron los dejo impactados de nuevo, una ráfaga negra salió de la espada cuando la batió como si diera un gran corte.-Doton: Chijo baria (Elemento tierra: barrera de tierra).-dijo asuma y una barrera de unos 4 metros se alzo delante suyo pero el ataque de naruto rompió la barrera y le hizo un gran corte a asuma en el hombro que lo dejo inconsciente y goteaba sangre, de inmediato los jonin se pusieron en guardia y lo miraban como si fuera una amenaza.-que si lo quisiera matar lo habría matado mandando un corte mas fuerte pero no lo hize solo lo herí, mejor llamen a unos médicos si no va a morir desangrado.-dijo naruto seriamente a los jonin, de pronto un equipo de médicos aparecieron y cargaron a Asuma y lo llevaron a un costado de la pelea.

Que fue eso naruto ese ataque no llevo chakra.-dijo Kakashi lo que los jonin lo miraron confundidos.

Como dije diré que es si ustedes me vencen por ahora solo peleen.-dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido, lo que alerto un poco a Ichigo y Robín que se tensaron levemente y cogieron sus espadas.

Naruto desapareció y apareció a tras de Anko y comenzó a darles varios cortes pero Anko los esquivaba.

Eres bueno naruto_kun pero no tanto por que después de que te recuperes me levas a una cita.-dijo Anko con una sonrisa escalofriante, sus compañero tuvieron una gota en la nuca naruto solo sonrió.

Tal vez lo considere pero ahora a pelear.-dijo naruto y comenzó a batir su espada, Kurenai lanzo dos Kunais a la espalda de naruto, pero se detuvieron y voltearon de dirección hacia Kurenai elaa las esquivo pero quedo desconcertada.-(como hace eso, será mejor sumirlo en un gentjutsu).-penso la ojiroja, cuando puso sus manos en dirección a naruto y dijo.-KAI.-grito Kurenai y penso que naruto se sumió en el gentjutsu, por que dejo de atacar, pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando naruto apareció detrás de ella y le susurro al odio.-las ilusiones no funcionan conmigo lindura.-le susurro naruto al oído para luego besarle la mejilla y desaparecer y continuar atacando a Kakashi y Gai que esquivaban los cortes de naruto, un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas.

Gai comenzaba a desesperarse ya que sus golpes no le daban a naruto, naruto le dio un puñetazo con su mano libre a Kakashi que salió volando unos metros atrás.

Primera Puerta abierta KAI.-grito Gai y un gran chakra lo rodeo y sus músculos crecieron un poco, y comenzó a atacar a naruto que igual esquivaba a Gai.- **hado #54: Halen.-**dijo naruto y de su espada salió una bola de energía morada que fue haci Gai y este se cubrió pero la bola de energía le cayo en los brazos.-AHHHHH.-grito Gai al recibir el impacto del ataque sus brazos estaban bastante lastimados y algo quemados, naruto pareció..ZAGH..se escucho y se vio a Gai con un inmenso corte en el pecho, se notaba que era profundo ya que goteaba sangre, este cayo inconsciente y herido, los médicos entraron en acción y se llevaron a Gai junto a Asuma para atenderlo.

Los jonin miraban incrédulos a naruto, este chico realmente era excepcional, había derrotado a dos jonin solo, ademas ese extraño ataque era algo desconocido por lo que no tenían defensa contra el naruto se les quedo viendo a Kakashi, Anko y Kurenai ya que ellos eran los jonin que quedaban, naruto sonrió y alzo su mano, Anko se levando cuando naruto hizo eso, naruto comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo y Anko caía al suelo y subía y haci se golpeaba, Kurenai reacciono rápido y comenzó a intentar golpear a naruto pero este solo esquivaba sus golpes, la espada de naruto se batió contra Kurenai, esta la esquivo por poco pero le dejo un raspón en el hombro, Anko se levantaba del piso.

_Vamos mátalos, sabes que quieres hacerlo matalos y destruye esta aldea_.-dijo una voz espectral en la cabeza de naruto.

no no te volveré a escuchar lárgate.-grito naruto sujetándose la cabeza y poniendo se de rodillas, los Jonin se desconcertaron.

Ichigo y robín al ver eso se preocuparon e iban a interferir en la batalla pero naruto se paro y comenzó a respirar detenidamente y se tranquilizo, volvió a mirar a los jonin y sonrió.

(tengo que acabarlos ahora sin no me puedo salir de control9.-penso naruto cuando desapareció de nuevo y reapareció detrás de Anko.

No me gustaría que una lindura como tu saliera lastimada.-dijo naruto haciendo sonrojar a Anko, naruto le dio un golpe en el cuello y ella callo inconsciente, Kurenai parpadeo para luego sentir una presencia detrás de ella, ella volteo y miro a naruto con una sonrisa encantadora.-(esa sonrisa es tan dulce…el es tan guapo).-penso Kurenai ya algo roja, naruto se le acerco y le acaricio la mejilla y luego le dio un golpe igual que le de Anko, en el cuello y ella callo inconsciente, los médicos fueron y recogieron a las dos jonin, ambas con las caras rojas y una sonrisa lo que extraño a los doctores, minato y Kushina estaban totalmente shockeados, ellos esperaba que naruto fuera derrotado con rapidez y facilidad, al contrario de lo que ellos veían a cuatro de los mejores jonin en las camillas inconscientes, por el rubio, Minato estaba mas que sorprendido pero sonreía ya que su "hijo" era muy fuerte, mientras tanto Kushina estaba molesta de la forma de actuar de su "bebe" con Anko y Kurenai que estaban inconscientes pero bien rojas y sonrientes.

Naruto estaba de pie frente a Kakashi del Sharingan era el ultimo jonin de pie, el estaba sorprendido pero sabia que no debería tomar a la ligera a naruto.

Valla naruto eres muy fuerte eso no cabe duda, mas bien eres demasiado fuerte, me puedes explicar que son esos ataques que has hecho ya que no contienen chakra y mi sharingan no puede copiarlo.-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa en su ojo descubierto, minato se sorprendió ya que Kakashi dijo que no podía copiar su ataque.

Jejejeje jamás te diré ademas aunque te lo dijera jamás serias capaz de realizarlo.-dijo naruto y Kakashi función el seño.

Entonces te lo sacare a la fuerza.-dijo Kakashi y se puso en guardia, naruto se puso en posición de ataque junto con su espada.

_Naruto mátalo, prueba su sangre, mátalo MATALO_.-repitió la voz en la cabeza de naruto, naruto sacudió su cabeza y se puso al ataque, naruto se lanzo contra –Kakashi, este esquivaba con dificultad los ataques de naruto, naruto batía su espada con una rapidez considerable.

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Jutsu grana bola de fuego).-dijo Kakashi para que de su boca salga una enorme bola de fuego.-**Hadon #11: Tsuzuzi Raiden**.-dijo naruto y de su espada salió una corriente eléctrica y fue hacia la bola de fuego, sorprendentemente la corriente eléctrica traspaso la bola de fuego y fue contra Kakashi y le atravesó el hombro.-AHHHHHGGGG.-grito Kakashi al ser impactado por el ataque que le atravesó el hombro, naruto levanto la mano y la bola de fuego se disipo, Kakashi cayo ensangrentado e inconsciente.

Minato y Kushina estaban petrificados, su "hijo" había derrotado por si solo a los 5 jonin mas poderosos de la Aldea de la Hoja.

Pero naruto no se detuvo fue caminando lentamente hacia Kakashi que estaba inconsciente.

Jejejeje**jejejejejjejej te matare jajajaja**.-la voz de naruto comenzó a sonar psicópata y loca, sus ojos se tornaron negros por completo, sus compañeros se aterraron, Ichigo saco su espada al igual que Robín.

Naruto por favor tienes que controlarte.-dijo Ichigo a su amigo qye ponía una sonrisa sádica.

**Naruto esta bien solo quiere sangre jajajaja**.-dijo naruto cuando se acerco a Kakashi e iba a clavarle su espada, Minato ya iba a entrar en acción, pero sintió que alguien lo jalaba volteo y vio a Robín que agarraba de el y Kushina.

Que haces tengo que detenerlo.-dijo Minato a lo que robín negó.

So ustedes interfieren solo lo provocaran mas Ichigo sabe que hacer, el podrá calmarlo.-dijo Robín con una mirada seria a lo que Minato bajo la cabeza y asintió.

Ichigo estaba en posición de ataque contra naruto que estaba por clavar a Kakashi, Ichigo desapareció y le dio un corte a naruto en su cara, naruto se regenero al instante y lo miro, retiro su espada del cuello de Kakashi y miro fijamente a Ichigo que sudaba.-**Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan**.-dijo Ichigo y en su mano libre salieron varias "lanzas" purpuras que le lanzo a naruto este no lo pudo esquivar, y quedo atrapado en el, Ichigo se acerco y le puso el mango de su espada en la frente de naruto.-**Kakuno (contención)**.-dijo Ichigo y el mango de la espada brillo en la frente de naruto, los ojos de naruto se volvieron azules de nuevo, naruto cayo inconsciente, sostenido por Ichigo.

A un costado estaban Minato y Kushina serios, Robín ya estaba mas tranquila.

(Que bueno que lo detuvo antes de que aumentara su poder si no solo sensei podría calmarlo y el ya no esta aquí).-penso Robín al ver que naruto ya estaba controlado y se estaba despertando.

Ichigo uh que paso?.-dijo naruto mientras se estiraba, Ichigo al igual que robín tuvieron una gota en la nuca.

Luego hablaremos de eso naruto.-dijo Ichigo a lo que naruto lo miro por unos segundos y luego asintió.

Bueno Hokage_sama ganamos la prueba así que por favor le dice al concejo que nos deje en paz,.-dijo naruto mirando a Minato el que suspiro y luego asintió, naruto sonrió.

Bueno hokage me retiro.-dijo naruto comenzando a caminar con sus amigos pero alguien la agarro la manga, el volteo y vio a Kushina que le agarraba impidiendo continuar.

Que deseas Kushina_san.-dijo naruto con indiferencia que cuso dolor en el corazón de Kushina.

Naruto_chan por favor vuelve a casa con nosotros somos tus padres, con tu hermano vuelve.-dijo Kushina con lagrimas saliendo de los ojos, naruto se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla, Kushina tuvo una esperanza de que su hijo los perdone.

Debiste pensar eso hace años no crees Kushina_san.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa encantadora, lo que causo con función en Kushina, por una parte se sentía dolida por las palabras de su "hijo" y por otra parte se sonrojo por la sonrisa que le estaba dando su "hijo" ella vio su sonrisa.-(esa sonrisa es encantadora…es guapo….NO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO).-se reprimió mentalmente mientras su hijo se levantaba y se retiraba con sus amigos, Minato veía la escena extrañado, su esposa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, decidió no darle importancia.

Naruto salió con sus amigos caminando, estaba tranquilo.

Oye naruto_kun donde nos vamos a quedar a dormir.-pregunto Robín mirando a naruto el que se quedo pensativo.

Creo que se donde nos quedaremos a dormir vengan síganme.-dijo naruto y Ichigo y Robín asintieron y le siguieron el paso, naruto caminaba por las calles hasta llegar a un complejo al lado de la torre del hokage.

Naruto de quien es este lugar.-dijo Ichigo a lo que naruto sonrió.

Este es el Complejo Senju, aquí vive Tsunade_obachan y seguro que nos dejara quedarnos aquí para nuestra estadía.-dijo naruto a lo que ambos sonrieron y tocaron la puerta.

De ahí abrió la rubio de grandes "atributos", usaba una blusa ajustada, una pantalones Anbu ajustado que resaltaba su figura.

Ola Naru_chan en que te puedo ayudar.-dijo Tsunade poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

Ola Tsunade_obachan, ye quería pedir un favor, si nos podemos quedar en el complejo Senju mientras estamos en la aldea.-dijo naruto a lo que Tsunade asintió casi robóticamente.

Muchas gracias Tsunade_obachan.-dijo naruto y la abrazo por unos segundos y luego con sus amigos paso a el complejo Senju a instalarse.

Tsunade se quedo con una sonrisa de boba, pero luego se dio cuenta de eso y se sacudió la cabeza y se golpeo por pensar en cosas tan estúpidas como impresionar a naruto, se volvió a dar un puñetazo.

Naruto y sus amigos ya se habían instalado en una habitación triple que había al fondo del complejo Senju, naruto se estaba preparando para dormir.

Naru_kun nos quedaremos aquí por cuanto mas tiempo.-dijo Robín mirando a Naruto el cual lo miro serio.

Nos quedaremos el tiempo necesario, aun que tengamos que romper las reglas que nos pusieron los senseis.-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a Robín que asintió y se hecho en su cama.-(naruto_kun eres el mejor).-penso Robín y se dispuso a dormir.

**Al día siguiente…. **

Naruto se estaba despertando, cuando levanto la vista, Robín le estaba abrazando y estaba encima de el.

Ehh robín robín despierta.-dijo naruto tratando de sacarse a Robín de encima, robín comenzó a abrir los ojos y se vio encima de naruto lo cual ella se sonrojo salvajemente y mas rápido que la luz se salió de la cama y se fue de la habitación, naruto se quedo estático, Ichigo que estaba en la cama de al frente estaba con una sonrisa viendo la escena que acababa de pasar.

Naruto luego de la escena y se alisto para ir a la academia junto con sus amigos.

Tsunade_obachan sabes donde Ichiraku que hace tiempo que no voy a comer Ramen y me esta enloqueciendo.-dijo naruto a Tsunade que tuvo una gota en la nuca.

Ok naruto te llevo a Ichiraku Naru_chan.-dijo Tsunade a lo que Ichigo suspiro, naruto nunca cambiaria.

Oigan chicos adelántense a la academia luego los alcanzo.-dijo naruto a sus amigos, estos asintieron y se retiraron en dirección a la academia.

Tsunade llevo a naruto con su habitual ropa por las calles de Konoha hasta que llego a un restaurante de Ramen que se llamaba Ichiraku, a naruto se le hicieron estrellas en sus ojos, Tsunade se preguntaba por que naruto se emocionaba tanto al ver el restaurante.

Ambos estaban a punto de entrar pero un Anbu apareció enfrente de los dos.

Disculpe Tsunade_sama el concejo de Konoha la llama para una reunión.-dijo el Anbu para de inmediato desaparecer, Tsunade maldijo por debajo.

Bueno naruto me tengo que ir pero no faltes a la academia y ve rápido.-dijo Tsunade para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Naruto entro a el restaurante, cuando entro vio a un señor de unos 50 años, estaba atendiendo a unos señores comiendo Ramen.

Hola que bueno verlo de nuevo viejo Teuchi.-dijo el alegre naruto, el señor solo lo miro y alzo la ceja.

Disculpe señor acaso lo conozco.-dijo Teuchi ya que no reconocía al joven frente a el pero se le asía extrañamente familiar.

Vamos usted tampoco me reconoce, soy yo naruto Uzumaki.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa a lo que Teuchi abrió los ojos de la impresión, el que veía ahí era el chico revoltoso y loco que venia a comer Ramen hace casi 7 años, en chico que era su mejor cliente, era ese chico de apariencia de un chico de 17 años.

Tu eres naruto.-dijo Teuchi a lo que el rubio solo asintió, Teuchi sonrió por dos cosas, por volver al chico ya que le había tomado cariño antes y por que sus problemas financiero terminarían.-Valla cuanto has crecido que bueno volver a verte naruto y dime como ha sido de tu vida?.

Jejeje han sido muchas cosas viejo, pero primero DAME UN ESPECIAL NARUTO.-grito naruto sentándose en una de las sillas.

Teuchi sonrió y grito a la cocina un especial naruto, naruto estaba esperando ansioso su Ramen, pasaron 5 minutos y una chica de cabello marrón, una tez blanca, unos ojos negros, usaba un delantal pero igual se notaba su figura con pechos copa D, era muy atractiva.

Papa para que me pediste que prepara un especial naruto.-dijo extrañada la chica a que vio al rubio le parecía extrañamente familiar.

Es para el Ayame.-dijo Teuchi a la chica a lo que ella se confundió ya que el único que pedía eso era naruto que no había vuelto en 7 años.

Valla es bueno volver a verte Ayame_chan.-dijo naruto sonriente a lo que la chica lo miro detenidamente era muy parecido a naruto pero no podía ser el, naruto debería tener 13 años y el joven de ahí parecía tener 18 años.-Vamos no me reconoces, soy yo naruto Uzumaki no me recuerdas?

La chica abrió los ojos como platos al ver que el chico que estaba ahí si era naruto, ella no podía creerlo, naruto se acerco a Ayame y la abrazo por encima de la mesa que los separaba, Ayame se sonrojo por el abrazo de naruto pero esta le devolvió el gesto.

EJEM…Ayame no tienes que entregarle su Ramen a naruto.-dijo Teuchi mientras mostraba un chuchillo en su mano, naruto se puso blanco y dejo de abrazar a una muy sonrojada Ayame, que le dio su Ramen a naruto.

Naruto_kun como has estado que ha sido de ti estos años y por que parecer de 18 años si deberías tener 13 años.-le pregunto a naruto que el rubio solo sonrió mientras devoraba su Ramen.

Naruto termino de pasar y le dijo.-bueno Ayame me veo así por el entrenamiento que ice y te digo que fue algo mas que bestial, y lo otro ya lo sabrás Ayame_chan.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa lo que hizo sonrojar bastante a Ayame.

Bueno Ayame_chan viejo me tengo que ir a la academia que llego tarde nos vemos.-dijo naruto despidiéndose con la mano, naruto salió corriendo en dirección a la academia cuando llego entro rápidamente y fue corriendo hacia su salón, cuando entro vio a sus compañeros escuchando un aburrido concepto de el chakra elemental y como se formas los jutsus elementales.

Viene 1 hora tarde naruto a que se debe?.-dijo Iruka

Es que tuve que visitar a unos amigos de hace años que estaban en la aldea por eso llegue tarde Iruka_sensei.-dijo naruto con simpleza y se sentó al lado de Robín

Naruto estaba aburrido de escuchar eso definitivamente iba a ser una semana muy larga.

**Una semana después…**

Había pasado ya una semana, en la que naruto había estado llendo a la academia y haciendo algunos amigos extras, conoció a Shino era un chico peculiar, era callado calculador y preciso, difícilmente mostraba sus emociones, le caía muy bien, conoció a Shikamaru que era un genio vago, era muy flojo en todo pero un genio estratega y calculador, conoció a Kiba el cual le caía digamos no tan bien pero tampoco le desagradaba tanto, también conoció a chicas en la a academia esa semana como Sakura, era una fangirl obsesionada con Sasuke siempre alardeando que lla va a ser su novia y su mujer, al igual que ino ella siempre diciendo que nadie se conpara con su Sasuke_kun, conocio a hinata Hyuga, ella admiraba mucho a Menma segun lo que le contaban sus compañeros de hinata, el se preguntaba que vio ella en su "hermano" pero ese no era su problema.

Ya habian pasado las pruebas Genin, ichigo, Robin y naruto hicieron otro tipo de prueba que era materializar el chakra en sus manos ya que ellos, sabian hacer copias pero no de la misma manera, los tres materializaron lo que el sensei creia que era chakra pero era energia espiritual.

Este dia eran las selecciones de grupos, en este momento Iruka_sensei estaba diciendo los equipos genin y su Jonin respectivo.

el equipo 8: Hinata Hyuga, Shino aburame, Kiba inuzuka, su sensei sera Kurenai Yuri.-dijo iruka, los respectivos Genin se pararon.

Hola muchachos soy Kurenai y yo sere su sensei.-dijo Kurenai apareciendo en una nube de humo, los respectivos genin fueron a saludarla.

hola Kuenari_chan.-dijo naruto desde su asiento, todos se sorprendieron con el sufijo que le decia a la Jonin, iruka alzo la ceja cuando un tenue sonrojo aparecio en las mejillas de kurenai, sus Geni tambien se sorprendieron.

Hola naruto_kun, bueno chicos los veo en el campo numero 3.-dijo Kurenai rapido para desaparecer en una nube de humo, los genin que estaban en la sala se sorprendieron pero prefirieron no prestarle mucha atencion

Muy bien Equipo 7 sera sakura Haruno, menma Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchija.-dijo iruka a lo que los denin se pararon y se pusieorn en la puerta para esperar a su sensei.

Bien equipo 14 serán Ichigo Kurosaki, Robin Kurosaki, Naruto uzumaki y Sai, sus sensei seran Kushina Namikase y Anko.-dijo iruka a lo que todos alzaron la ceja en especial cierto vengador.

POR QUE LOS DOBES Y EN ESPECIAL EL IMBÉCIL RUBIO TIENEN DOS JONINS YO DEBERIA SER ASI SOY UN UCHIHA.-grito Sasuke a lo que iruka no respondió solo le dio una mirada molesta y Sasuke se callo algo asustado nadie le había mirado asi ni siquiera su madre.(nota: después aparecerán Mikoto y Tsume, los demas equipos genin son como en la serie/manga).

Naruto se habia quedado pensativo, era una buena estrategia del concejo poniéndolos juntos y encima un espia, los instintos de naruto le decian que el tal Sai era un espía para vigilarlos de cerca, ademas poner a la esposa del hokage como su sensei era sospechoso, ya el se preguntaba por que no lo habian llamado a llamar el concejo luego de que tuvo la pelea con los jonin.

El salon se fue baseando ya que llegaban los jonin de los demás equipos y se los llevaban

en una nube de humo salio Kushina uzumaki con un traje de Jonin y su banda de Konoha a un lado estaba Anko con un traje algo rebelador y tenia una sonrisa sadica, a un lado estaba un tipo de piel lanca y tenia un expresion seria.

Equipo 14, este es Sai tambien estara en su equipo, ahora vamos a el campo numero 7 para las presentaciones.-dijo Kushina y Anko todos asintieron y ambas sensei y sai desaparecieorn en una nube de humo, naruto y sus amigos fueron caminando hacia el campo numero 7.

Cuando llegaron vieron a los tres personajes sentados en el pasto, ellos también se sentaron.

Muy bien comenzamos.-dijo Kushina...

**Bueno hasta aqui les dejo el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, a naruto , ichigo y robin los puse en el mismo equipo por que era necesario para lo que viene, dejen sus reviews. A ver si llego a los 35 o 40 reviews xD, si tienen alguna sugerencia para mejorar la historia dejen sus comentarios **

**Bueno me despido y los veo en el procimo cap.**

**Chao chao**


	5. Rumbo a Nami

**Hola como les va a los lectores de este fic, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi historia.**

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Dark side of everyone: Tal vez me falto u poco mas de pelea pero lo acorte ya que los ninjas son mas débiles que naruto, cuando se enfrenten a otros enemigos las luchas serán mas fuertes.**

**EL Ángel de la Oscuridad: Si Menma va a morir pero primero va a sufrir y otras cosas que pasaran antes de que el muera.**

**POCHO102: Que bueno que te gusto, que bueno que mejore voy a intentar hacerlo mejor.**

**Ryu no kami 007: Voy a considerar tus ataque pero lo veo difícil ya que recuerda que minato nunca le enseño el Rasengan a naruto pero puedo hacer variaciones.**

**Bueno sin mas aquí es dejo el capitulo.**

**Chapter 4: Rumbo a Nami**

Naruto estaba con sus compañeros enfrente de Anko y Kushina que iban a ser sus senseis y Sai que iba a ser su compañero de Equipo.

Bueno comenzamos con las presentaciones.-dijo Kushina, lo que los tres amigas alzaron la cejo.-para os que no nos conocemos, comienza tu Anko.

Bueno mocosos, mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, me gusta el Dango y mi trabajo de interrogación, odio a los traidores y a los que abandonan a los demás, mi sueño es encontrar a alguien especial y eliminar a un sujeto, pero por ahora quiero conocer a cierto rubio mejor.-dijo Anko mirando de manera sugerente a cierto rubio que estaba frente a el, el rubio sonrió, Robín se enojo y intento no usar su espada contra su sensei, Kushina se molesto que ella intentara seducir a su "bebe", Ichigo no mostro emoción alguna.

Bueno sigue tu Ichigo_san.-dijo Kushina señalando a el peli naranja este alzo la ceja y asintió.

Bueno mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, me gusta entrenar y derrotar a enemigos poderosos, también pasar tiempo con Robin_neechan y con naruto, adoro comer, odio a la gente que deja a los demás por que ya no les sirve, mi sueño es ser uno de los guerreros mas fuertes del mundo.-dijo Ichigo sorprendiendo a Kushina e Anko ya que esa no era una ambición cualquiera.

Ahora tu mocosa.-dijo Anko señalando a robín

Bueno me llamo robín Kurosaki, me gusta mi hermano Ichigo, y naruto_kun, me gusta entrenar y odio a los pervertidos y violadores, mi sueño es..(ella ve a naruto y se sonroja)..personal.-dijo Robín sonrojada cosa que no paso desapercibida por las sensei que alzaron la ceja.

Bueno ahora tu naruto y después tu Sai.-dijo Kushina

Naruto sus piro.-Mi nombre es naruto Uzumaki, me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos, ver a una chica hermosa (miro a Robín que se sonrojo), odio a los que abandonan a su familia y odio a mi "hermano", mi ambición es ser el mejor guerrero de todos los tiempos y hacer sentir orgullosos a mis sensei.-dijo naruto a lo que Kushina se deprimió un poco.

Bueno mi nombre es Sai, mis ocupaciones no les interesan, mis gustos no tengo tampoco ambiciones.-dijo el chico pálido a lo que Ichigo, naruto y Robín tuvieron una gota en la nuca, ese tipo solo les dijo su nombre.

Bueno chicos desde mañana vamos a comenzar a hacer las misiones ninja, naruto te puedes quedar un rato a conversar.-dijo Kushina a lo que naruto la miro fastidiado pero al final solo asintió.

Todos se retiraron y se quedaron Kushina y naruto en un incomodo silencio.

Que querías Kushina_san que no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo.-dijo con sequedad naruto a lo que Kushina le comenzaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos.

Sochi por favor vuelve a casa lo siento lo siento lamento haberte ignorado lamento haberte hecho tanto dalo en el pasado, por favor hare lo que sea para que vuelvas a casa con tu familia.-dijo usina arrodillándose enfrente de su hijo este la levanto y la miro a los ojos, la visión de Kushina estaba negra hasta que ella vio a un pequeño naruto que estaba paseando en la plaza de la aldea de la hoja y cuando vio a una heladería donde estaban Kushina, Minato y Menma y donde naruto escucho la frase que lo marco y que su madre pronuncio.-_te quiero menma y solo a ti…_-escucho Kushina en el recuerdo de naruto luego sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y vieron a un naruto muy serio.

Entiende tal vez en el pasado si te hubiera perdonado, pero esa frase fue la que me quedo claro que tu ya no eres mi familia ni nunca lo serás, te lo digo ahora ya que no quiero hacerte sufrir mas aun que te lo merezcas, nunca jamás regresare con ustedes, no podrán ser mi familia nunca, ustedes perdieron su oportunidad, nunca jamás lo serán, te lo digo como concejo abandona tus esperanzas ya que nunca sucederá.-dijo naruto haciendo que Kushina comienza a llorar ya que naruto había roto sus esperanzas de que el regresara con ellos.

Pero míralo por este lado, no somos madre e hijo.-dijo naruto haciendo confundir a Kushina.-quien sabe tal vez podamos ser amigos y con el tiempo algo mas.-dijo naruto con una voz sugerente y le acaricio la mejilla a Kushina para de inmediato desaparecer en el aire dejando a una confusa Kushina que tenia una batalla mental pero un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Kushina tenia un terremoto en su cabeza, por un lado estaba completamente destrozada por las duras palabras de su hijo que se refería a que nunca les perdonaría, por otro lado se sentía intrigada por las "indirectas" que su hijo le manda después de todo era su hijo, su sangre¡, pero el dijo que ya no eran madre e hijo tal ves…., Kushina se sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se inclino para ir a la torre del hokage para ir a ver a su esposo y dar un informe de su equipo.

Mientras naruto estaba caminando alegremente por la aldea cuando de repente sintió que una presencia detrás de el se le acercaba rápidamente hacia el, el volteo solo para ser aprisionado por unos brazos de cierta Anbu con mascara de gato y de pelo morado, naruto correspondió el abrazo.

Hola Yugao_chan como te ha ido.-dijo naruto en forma cariñosa a la Anbu que se quito la mascara dejando ver su bello rostro y ella se sonrojo un poco al notas el sufijo cariñoso que le había dado naruto.

Muy bien naruto_kun no he hablado mucho contigo desde que llegaste ahí que por que no caminamos un poco.-dijo Yugao jugando con sus dedos, naruto sonrió y asintió, ambos fueron caminando por la plaza de la Hoja.

Y naruto_kun que hiciste luego de que te fuiste hace años.-dijo Yugao con cierta melancolía.

Jejeje bueno creo que puedo contrate un poco de lo que paso después, mira luego de una semana que me fuera….-comenzó a contar.

**Flash Back**

Había ya pasado una semana desde que naruto se había ido con sus nuevos senseis, ellos estuvieron viajando por todo el contiene te hasta que llegaron a un puerto del País del Rayo, ellos tomaron una barco hacia una isla cerca del País de la Primavera, luego fueron a una isla deshabitada que estaba cerca de esta isla.

Bueno naruto aquí es donde entrenaremos.-dijo Yamamoto a naruto que puso cara de confusión.-veras el entrenamiento que haremos es muy fuerte es mejor entrenar en un lugar deshabitado.-dijo este.

Ademas aquí no tendrás distracción de algún tipo.-dijo Yoda a lo que naruto asintió, luego acomodaron un campamento, con carpas y fogatas, tenían provisiones en un sello que llevaba Yamamoto, yoda pidió a naruto que se sentara y el obedeció y ambos ancianos se sentaron enfrente de el.

Muy bien naruto te explicare una cosa, estarás en esta isla entrenando con nosotros por 3 años, luego tendrás que irte a hacer una prueba si la pasas, regresaras para completar tu entrenamiento entiendes.-dijo Yoda a lo que naruto asintió feliz, ambos ancianos sonrieron.

Muy bien escúchame me vas a decir de que esta conformado del chakra que usan los ninjas?.-pregunto Yamamoto a lo que naruto lo miro confundido, ambos ancianos tuvieron una gota en la nuca.-Veras naruto el chakra e los ninjas actuales se conforma de energía Física y Espiritual, la verdad es que ellos son incapaces de usar totalmente la Energía espiritual, por eso lo conforman con energía Física, yo te voy a enseñar a usar por completo la energía Espiritual así no te vas a cansar al usar tus poderes como los ninjas.-termino de decir Yamamoto a lo que naruto asintió emocionado de que comenzara su entrenamiento.

Yoda se acerco a el y le dijo.-Yo te enseñare un arte antiguo que se perdió hace milenios, antes de el comienzo de la era Ninja, el control de la fuerza, veras la fuerza es todo lo que sentimos oímos, la fuerza se siente y se puede controlar, yo te enseñare con eso podrás controlar a tus enemigos.-dijo Yoda y naruto se le hicieron estrellas en los ojos.

Luego vendrá un amigo que te enseñara otra rama de el entrenamiento.-dijo Yamamoto

Y Quien es?.-pregunto naruto con una cara de confusión

Lo conocerás cuando estés listo será en estos 7 años que va a durar tu entrenamiento, incluyendo lo que te tomara hacer la misión ahora comencemos.-dijo Yoda

Bien naruto antes de todo quiero que me escuches con mucha intención, ya que lo que te voy a decir no lo repetiré, considéralo una clase de historia, la historia que los ninjas conocen de la creación de esta era es una completa mentira lo que paso fue….-comenzó a decir Yamamoto

**Fin Flash Back **

Naruto no pudo terminar de decir ya que fue interrumpido por un Anbu que apareció frente a Yugao y naruto.

Naruto_san el concejo necesita su presencia.-dijo el Anbu y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Yugao estaba furiosa ya que no podía terminar la historia de naruto.-No te preocupes Yugao_chan después te terminare de contar todo.-dijo naruto y sin mas le dio un beso en la boca a Yugao que abrió los ojos de la impresión pero luego se relaja y corresponde el beso de manera apasionada y lenta un beso lleno de pasión y amor, luego de unos minutos que duro el beso ambos se separaron y Yugao estaba sonrojada casi el doble que hinata había creado un nuevo tono de rojo.

Ehh naruto_kun por que?.-dijo Yugao escondiendo su roja cara entre sus manos lo que le causo gracia a naruto y este le acaricio la mejilla.

Por que tu siempre estuviste para mi cuando mi "familia" me ignoro, siempre estuviste ahí para mi ademas yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti, yo te quise pero era muy joven pero ahora ya no tenemos ese problema así que que dices? Yu_chan.-dijo naruto acercándose aun mas a yugao que estaba en shock por las palabras de naruto, el siempre estuvo enamorado de ella era algo que realmente no se esperaba, ahora se le estaba literalmente declarando a la Anbu de cabello morado ella no sabia que decir.

Yo…naruto_kun.-dijo Yugao roja, naruto solo la miro.-no te reocupes te daré tiempo para que pensar no tienes que darme una respuesta forzada.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa y desapareció como el aire dejando a una confusa y esperanzada Yugao en medio de la calle.

Naruto_kun…-dijo Yugao mientras se dirigía a su casa para pensar en lo que le acaba de decir naruto.

**Con naruto…..**

Naruto estaba molesto ya que por culpa de unos ancianos había dejado a Yugao ahí, no estaba de buen humor.

Cuando naruto apareció en la sala del concejo, encontró a el Hokage, su esposa que tenia los ojos rojos pero también un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, estaba ahí Anko, el concejo, el Tercer Hokage, el concejo Civil y sus amigos Ichigo y Robín a lo cual los saludo y se paro al lado de ellos, también estaba Menma su odioso "hermano".

Y bien que quieren momias ya que me interrumpieron en algo importante así que hablan para que me quieren aquí?.-dijo de manera tajante el rubio al concejo que fruncieron el ceño, incluido el hokage.

Veras naruto_san tenemos que decirte que según los informes tu tienes un gran poder, incluso derrotaste a 5 jonin tu solo, por lo que sabemos que tus amigos tienen un poder similar al tuyo.-dijo Koharu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Por lo que tu deber como un ninja de la hoja es que ahora vas a ser entrenado y vas a trabajar con y para la Raíz.-dijo Danzo dando un paso al frente este tenia un sonrisa maliciosa también.-(con tu poder seré hokage y derrocare al ridículo de tu padre).-pensaba Danzo con una mirada de odio al hokage lo que no paso desapercibido por naruto que solo miro seriamente a Koharu.

No lo hare.-dijo con simpleza naruto a lo que el concejo frunció el ceño.

Como que no tu tienes la obligación o si no nosotros mataremos al imbécil naranja y la puta de ahí.-dijo la líder del concejo civil una pelirosa mayos, parecida a Sakura era Mebuki Haruno la madre se Sakura. naruto se puso serio.

**Escúchenme atentamente ya que no lo repetiré, no tengo de intenciones e volverme su marioneta ni mucho menos un arma, si ustedes siguen con eso y atacan a alguno de mis amigos o incluso a Kushina_chan y Menma_baka, yo mismo me asegurare de que ustedes me rueguen ir al infierno ya que eso no se comparara para lo que les hare sufrir quedo claro?.-**dijo naruto con una voz distorsionada y liberando una generosa cantidad de instinto asesino, lo que hizo que los ancianos del concejo se helaran y varios del concejo civil de desmayaran.

Debe de haber una solución para que todos salgamos ganando.-dijo el Rubio Hokage que el rubio menor lo miro.-Tengo una idea que tal si Naruto Forma su Clan en la Aldea así tienen descendientes para que ayuden a la Aldea, y al ser un Clan de Konoha no va a ser una amenaza que dicen?.-dijo el Hokage a lo que el concejo civil comenzó a protestar y algunos alababan esa idea.

De pronto una voz resonó en toda la sala.-Padre como puedes decir eso el imbécil perdedor de mi hermano como para forma un clan el es solo un tonto, tu puedes dominarlo y obligarlo a que nos obedezca el su imbécil amigo y la puta de…-Menma no pudo decir nada mas por que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos naruto estaba frente a el con su espada en el cuello y Ichigo con su espada en el abdomen de Menma, lo cual todos se sorprendieron ya que no vieron cuando se movió naruto.

**Escúchame mal nacido si quieres insúltame a mi todo lo que quieras, a Ichigo el mismo te dará una paliza pero ni siquiera pienses en insultar a Robín ya que si lo haces desearas ir al infierno me ESCUCHAS**.-dijo naruto con su voz distorsionada Menma estaba paralizado, si se movía naruto e Ichigo lo rebanaban, todos notaron una singular mancha en sus pantalones, Robín se sonrojo

Ejem…gracias naruto supongo, entonces queda decidido naruto fundara su clan.-dijo el hokage mirando a Naruto.-como llamaras a tu clan naruto?.-pregunto Minato a Naruto.

El Clan se llamara **Shinigami**.-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos que comenzaron a murmurar cosas ya que esa era ese era el Nombre de un clan de que el que prácticamente no tenían información a obviar de su nombre y que fue antes de la era Ninja.

Por que ese nombre naruto.-dijo Minato sorprendido por el nombre que le dio naruto a su clan.

Eso no es de su incumbencia Hokage.-dijo naruto tajantemente.

Bien entonces como líder de su clan tendrá que practicar la poligamia.-dijo Minato.

Que es poligamia.-pregunto naruto a lo que todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca.

Veras naruto la poligamia consiste en que vas a tener varias esposas como mínimo 5 esposas no tiene numero de limite.-dijo minato sorprendiendo a naruto el cual asintió.

Bueno esto da por terminado la Reunión.-dijo Minato a lo que todos los presentes se retiraron incluyendo el concejo lo cual dejo algo preocupado al rubio.

Naruto estaba por irse pero cuando volteo hacia la puerta vio el rostro de Robín que le planto beso en la boca lo que sorprendió a naruto pero luego correspondió el beso.

Robin_chan por que me besaste.-dijo naruto a lo que Robín solo sonrió de una forma dulce.

Por agradecerte por defenderme de ese muchacho y por que yo….-Robín se acerco y le susurro al en el oído a naruto que lo volvió rojo y la miro esta le guiño el ojo y desapareció, Ichigo los miro con una sonrisa zorruna a naruto y le dio dos palmadas en el la espalda y desapareció.-(en que me e metido).-penso naruto para desaparecer al igual que sus compañeros.

Por las siguientes 2 semanas Naruto y su equipo estuvieron realizando estúpidas misiones rango-D, lo que molestaba a naruto e Ichigo que se aburrían haciendo esas misiones estúpidas a o que se quejaban constantemente.

Un día sus senseis los llamaron a la sala del hokage a todo su equipo, cuando entraron a la sala encontraron al hokage junto con Kushina y Anko.

Escuchen chicos hemos decidido que ya están listos para ir a una misión de rango mayor específicamente el rango-C, ustedes irán a Nami al País de las Olas, a apoyar al Equipo Kakashi que están en una misión, también los acompañaran el Equipo Kurenai.-dijo el hokage a lo que todos asintieron.-partirán en 2 horas alisten sus cosas que la misión durara 1 mes.-todos asintieron y se retiraron de la sala.

Naruto fue a su casa el Complejo Senju a lo que Tsunade pregunto por que estaban empacando.

Bueno Tsunade_chan nos vamos a ir a una misión de una duración de 1 mes aproximadamente.-dijo naruto a lo que Tsunade asintió y se despidió de ellos y los tres se retiraron.

Chicos tengo algo que hacer antes de que nos vayamos los alcanzo en unos minutos.-dijo naruto a lo que sus compañeros asintieron y se adelantaron mientras naruto se fue a una casa, naruto toco la puerta y abrió una bella chica de pelo morado.

Hola naruto_kun por que vienes.-dijo yugao sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

Bueno Yugao_chan es que me venia a despedir ya que me voy a una misión de larga duración.-dijo naruto a lo que Yugao lo miro a los ojos.-y ya tienes una respuesta?

Yugao lo miro a los ojos.

Tu dijiste que te habías enamorado de mi cuando eras un niño, yo te veía como un pequeño hermano pero estos días yo te vuelvo a ver luego de 7 años y te quiero decir que yo también me e enamorado de ti y que yo te amo.-dijo Yugao y le planto un beso a naruto que acepto gustoso.

Antes Yugao_chan tengo que decirte algo.-dijo naruto y le conto sobre la poligamia y del clan ella bajo la cabeza y luego lo miro.

Tal vez me sea un poco difícil pero es tu deber ademas tu me seguirás queriendo y eso es suficiente para mi, pero habrá una diferencia entre yo y las otras.-dijo Yugao a lo que naruto la miro confuso de sus palabras.-la diferencia es que yo te ame primero.-termino de decir y lo volvió a besar naruto estaba feliz ya que su primer amor lo había aceptado.

Cuando vuelvas te voy a tener una sorpresa Naru_kun.-le susurro Yugao a naruto en su oído con una voz sensual y se despidió y entro a su casa dejando a un naruto sorprendido y sonrojado el cual sonrió y desapareció.

**En la Puerta de Konoha…..**

En las Puertas de Konoha se encontraban el Equipo Kurenai y sus Genin, también se encontraban Kushina, Anko y el resto del Equipo 14, solo faltaba naruto.

Donde estará?.-pregunto Robín a lo que nadie respondió pero a los segundos naruto apareció en una nube de Humo.

Bueno chicos creo que ya es hora de irnos.-dijo naruto a lo cual todos asintieron y saltaron por las puertas de Konoha.

Ambos equipos estaban saltando entre los arboles.

Oye naruto_san tu eres hermano de Menma_kun no?.-pregunto hinata a naruto que la miro serio.

Yo no soy un hermano de un imbécil como el.-dijo naruto tajantemente a lo que hinata frunció el ceño.

MENMA_KUN NO ES NINGUN IMBECIL.-grito hinata a lo que naruto se tapo los oídos y la ignoro, y se adelanto junto con Kurenai.

Kurenai_chan como has estado linda.-dijo naruto con todo seductor a lo que Kurenai se sonrojo de sobremanera.

He e estado muy bien naruto_kun, que has hecho tu?.-pregunto Kurenai a naruto que solo sonrió.

E estado bien ahí matando a uno que otro sujeto, asustando a Menma_baka ya sabes lo típico.-dijo naruto lo que causo una risilla en Kurenai.

Hola naruto_kun como has estado.-dijo Anko metiéndose a la conversación.

Naru_kun necesito preguntarte algo.-dijo Robín metiéndose también a la conversación.

(En que me metí).-penso el ahora arrepentido naruto que lloraba al estilo anime, Ichigo, Kiba y Shino tenían un solo pensamiento.-(maldito suertudo)

Luego de unas horas de viajar llegaron por fin al País de las Olas, caminaron hasta Nami el pueblo donde se encontraban el Equipo 7, luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa donde se supone que se encontraba, cuando tocaron se encontraron con una mujer de cabello negro claro, ojos negros aunque tenia un mandil se notaba que sus pechos eran copa D, era muy atractiva la mujer, naruto la miro y luego sonrió discretamente.

Buenas ninjas de la Hoja ustedes son los refuerzos que pidieron el otro equipo no?.-dijo la mujer los ninjas asintieron ella sonrió.-sean bienvenidos mi nombre es Tsunami.

Los ninjas pasaron a la casa no era muy grande ni lujosa pero era acogedora, naruto vio en el sillón a un Kakashi inconsciente, vio por la ventana y observo a Menma y Sasuke peleando, y Sakura aun lado observando la pelea, el negó con la cabeza luego vio a un hombre anciano que estaba bebiendo Sake en la mesa de la sala.

Buenas mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y nosotros venimos a ayudar en esta misión.-dijo naruto al anciano que lo miro y asintió.

Mi nombre es Tabuza el súper constructor de puentes.-dijo este al cual naruto sonrió y asintió.

Por la puerta entraron Sasuke, Menma y Sakura y cuando vieron a naruto y los demás solo fruncieron el ceño, Sai vio esto y se quedo en una esquina.

Así que el Dobe vino por que no nos haces un favor y te largas.-dijo Sasuke mirando con odia a naruto que este solo sonrió de manera macabra.

Bueno que tal si te mato antes, si yo me voy tu mueres ese es el trato que tal.-dijo naruto liberando instinto asesino y Sasuke tuvo una sospechosa mancha en su pantalón, naruto y sus compañero estallaron a carcajadas, incluidas las jonin y Sasuke rojo de la ira y la vergüenza se fue arriba a cambiarse de ropa mientras era seguido por Sakura, a los minutos Kakashi comenzó a despertar.

Hola Kakashi_san te encuentras bien?.-dijo robín al ver que Kakashi se despertaba.

Si gracias donde esta Kurenai_san y Kushina_sama.-pregunto Kakashi a lo que las aludidas dieron un paso al frente.

Que fue lo que paso Kakashi.-pregunto Anko metiéndose en la conversación y dando un paso al frente.

Kakashi les explico que se habían encontrado con el demonio de la niebla el ninja renegado de Kiri Zabuza, estaba junto con una usuaria de el Hyoton el elemento hielo lo cual sorprendió a los presentes ya que no era común eso, luego de que Gato tenia la intención de mandar a matar a Tazuna para que no concluyera el puente.

Luego de esa explicación Kakashi decidió comenzar a entrenar a su equipo poniendo a trepar arboles.

Kurenai se fue junto con Hinata, Kiba y Shino a entrenar a un lago mientras Anko se quedaba a proteger a los clientes, Kushina y naruto, Ichigo y Robín a una zona cercana para entrenar? Algo así ya que Kushina no tenia ni idea de cuales eran el tipo de entrenamiento que llevaban los chicos.

Bueno chicos eee….cual es el tipo de entrenamiento que llevan.-dijo Kushina a los tres chicos sonrieron maliciosamente.

Bueno veras Kushina_san nuestro entrenamiento consiste primero en la meditación profunda y luego realizar varias técnicas para afinarlas y luego practicar el uso de la fuerza.

Fuerza?.-dijo con duda Kushina ya que nunca escucho algo como eso en su vida, ni cuando vivía en el País del Remolino.

Vera Kushina_san la fuerza es todo lo que siente y existe esta hasta en el animalito mas pequeño y mas débil, pocos tienen la habilidad de usar la fuerza.-dijo Ichigo con aire de sabiduría a lo que Kushina asintió.

Me pueden hacer una demostración del uso de la Fuerza.-dijo Kushina, los chicos no respondieron ella iba a preguntar pero luego no sintió el piso con sus pies lo que obviamente le pareció extraño bajo la cabeza y vio que se había elevado del piso, luego miro a los chicos y naruto tenia la mano y el brazo levantados y ella se sorprendió y luego bajo lentamente hasta volver al piso.

Eso es la fuerza Kushina_san.-dijo Naruto a lo que Kushina asintió.

Naruto, Ichigo y Robín comenzaron a entrenar en meditación y mover rocas o cosas muy grandes, ellos no se daban cuenta que Sai no estaba ahí entrenando, el estaba en un árbol observando.(eso es increíble, Danzo_sama tiene que saber de esto).-penso Sai.

Luego de unas horas entrenando, Ichigo, Robín y Kushina se fueron a descansar mientras naruto se quedo unas horas mas entrenando en el bosque haciendo planchas y diversos ejercicios sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

**En al casa de Tazuna….**

Menma, Sakura, sasuke se encontraban comiendo lo que Tsunami les había servido, ellos estaban exhaustos tras haber entrenado duro con Kakashi que en este momento se encontraba leyendo su Icha Icha, aunque tenia una duda en su cabeza, donde había estado naruto todos estos años y que tan fuerte es ahora, luego llegaron el Equipo de Kurenai que también estaban cansados de entrenar en la cascada practicando su control de chakra, llegaron Ichigo, robín y Kushina, de lo mas normal, Ichigo dijo que estaba cansado y se fue a dormir a la habitación que Tsunami le había dado, lo mismo que Robín, Anko se fue a dormir unas horas después, al igual que el Equipo 7 y el equipo de Kurenai, solo Kushina se quedo despierta ya que naruto aun no volvía, pero luego se quedo dormida en el sillón de la sala.

**En alguna parte del País del fuego….**

En una cueva donde se supone que esta llena de ceniza que estaba se supone fosilizada, de pronto salió un grieta y de ahí se rompió la ceniza y salieron 2 personajes oscuros.

**Vamos hermano luego de 2 mil años sin Yamamoto y yoda nuestra victoria es implacable revivamos a nuestros ejércitos y clanes es hora de terminar lo que empezamos.-**dijo el personaje mas grande a lo que el otro también asintió.

**Ridoku Sennin tu ya no estas para reconstruir lo que nosotros dejamos en colapso, sin ti y sin los Clanes Shinigami y Jedi, que fueron derrotados y tu eres el pero de todos ellos, todo perecerá**.-dijo el segundo personaje a lo que el primero asintió y se fueron caminando perdiéndose entre las sombras.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, si tienen recomendaciones para la historia dejen sus reviews **

**Bueno los dejo y nos vemos el próximo capitulo.**

**Chao chao **

**PD: Capitulo 4: 40 reviews, 13 favoritos, 15 alertas que felicidad T.T, vamos a ver si llego a los 45 o 50 reviews ayúdenme xD **


	6. Batalla de Nami

**Hola como están aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic xD**

**Respuestas:**

**Kaliborn: Bueno te digo primero que gracias por tu recomendación, con lo otro tienes razón no he puesta a naruto como lo creo Kishimoto, le he cambiado la personalidad, la razón es que personalmente no me gusta mucho la personalidad original ya que lo he puesto mas rencoroso, en la serie el no siente rencor ni nada eso no me agrada demasiado por esa razón la cambie, con Ichigo le pude poner otra personalidad es que bueno sigo Bleach pero no soy un total aficionado a la serie por lo que tal vez si varié bastante la personalidad en eso admito que es un error mío pero ya que se la va ser, veré la forma de arreglarlo un poco, lo del Jedi he puesto que naruto es así mas suelto y nada como debería ser un Jedi, por que si pusiera naruto como los jedi seria demasiado calculador y totalmente fuera de las emociones, no me mola por eso lo varié pero se va explicar pronto, con lo de One piece estoy en decisión si pongo mas personajes pero si definitivamente voy a poner 2…me despido saludos…**

**Ángel de la Oscuridad: bueno lo de la madre todavía no pongo algo realmente incestuoso según mi criterio solo he puesto que se sonroja y penso una que otra cosa, pero ella no se va a ir con el hijo dejando al padre, minato le va a pasar algo que se revelara después, lo de por que minato no reacciono es algo que se va a explicar después, que bueno que te gusto pero voy a mejorar los errores eso es un hecho, lo de hinata ya pasara, solo es de momento.**

**Bueno esos son los reviews que responderé el día de hoy les dejo el capitulo de hoy.**

**Batalla de Nami **

Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo del bosque, se había quedado dormido luego de haber entrenado tanto, el estaba dormido y pero sintió un movimiento en su cuerpo como si alguien lo sacudiese, el abrió los ojos y vio en frente suyo a una chica de piel blanca, tenia ojos negros, un largo cabello que le llegaba mas debajo de los hombros color negro, llevaba un Kimono color celeste era ancho y suelto.

Hola que haces aquí en el bosque solo encima dormido.-dijo la chica de cabello negro naruto la miro bien y luego se levanto y se sentó en la hierba.

Tal vez me debí quedar dormido, mientras entreno.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna a lo que la chica sonrió.-y dime cual es tu nombre.

Ah mi nombre es Haku y el tuyo?.-dijo Haku

Mi nombre es naruto Uzumaki haku_chan.-dijo naruto haciendo sonrojar un poco a la chica.-y que haces aquí Haku_chan

Tengo que recoger algunas hiervas medicinales para un amigo que esta herido.-dijo Haku y luego se levanto.

Bueno déjame acompañarte.-dijo naruto a lo que Haku asintió y ambos fueron caminando hasta un lugar donde había muchas hiervas crecidas, hay Haku se sentó y se puso a recolectar hiervas medicinales.

Y dime naruto_san que hacías entrenando ha estas horas.-dijo haku mientras observaba una planta y la metía a una canasta.

Bueno yo estaba entrenando para volverme mas fuerte, parece que un sobreesfuerzo me quede dormido jejeje.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa y luego soltó una risa.

Pero si se nota que tu eres muy fuerte para que quieres ser mas.-dijo Haku a lo que naruto se le quedo mirando unos segundos.

La fuerza que tengo ahora no es suficiente para poder proteger a mis amigos y a las personas que quiero, una vez perdí a dos personas importantes y no volverá a pasar.-dijo naruto con seriedad a lo que Haku se le quedo mirando.- (el sabe que es dolor de estar solo, el lo sabe de seguro serás alguien importante naruto).-pensaba haku, de pronto naruto comenzó a estornudar y haku soltó una risa.

Bueno naruto_san ya tengo lo que necesito ya me tengo que ir y creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo.-le sugirió Haku mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar.-por cierto soy hombre.-termino de decir haku, volteo a ver a naruto que se había puesto tan blanco como cierto hombre serpiente.

SI claro y yo soy un emo gay.-dijo naruto irónicamente a lo que Haku solo alzo la ceja.-mira por como te vistes y como caminas se podría decir que eres un hombre, pero tienes demasiados rasgos femeninos como para ser hombre por no decir que tus caderas tienen forma natural y no de una operación ademas no por ser pervertido ni nada pero cuando caminas tu trasero rebota.-dijo naruto a lo que Haku se volteo ya que su cara enrojeció de sobre manera naruto sonrió ante esto.-nos vemos luego haku.-dijo naruto y desapareció, haku decidió seguir su camino a su casa.

**En la casa de Tabuza…..**

En la casa de Tabuza ya todos se encontraban desayunando en la mesa, Menma y Sasuke se encontraban discutiendo de quien de los dos debería ser el que derrotara al rubio (como si pudieran…;3), Sakura estaba tratando de distraer a Sasuke de su pelea para conseguir una cita con el, Hinata intentaba hablar con Menma pero este solo la ignoraba, Kushina estaba preocupada por naruto ya que sentía un mal presentimiento de naruto y estaba algo preocupada por su "hijo", Ichigo y Robín ya estaban considerando ir en busca de naruto.

Pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y se dio un paso con un naruto totalmente herido y sangrante en la cabeza y las ropas destrozadas, tenia un gran y profundo corte en el pecho.

NARU_KUN/NARUTO/NARU_CHAN.-gritaron todos hasta Menma y Sasuke en la sala al ver a naruto en ese estado, naruto cayo al piso y goteaba sangre, Ichigo y robín aparecieron detrás de el y lo pararon y luego aparecieron los tres en el sillón, Tsunami trago los materiales médicos, todos se pusieron a atender a naruto curándole sus heridas.

Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko y Kushina estaban bastante serios especialmente Kushina que estaba nerviosa de quien seria capaz de dejar a naruto en ese estado.-(el venció a 5 jonin solo si alguien lo dejo así debe ser endemoniadamente fuerte).-penso con preocupación Kushina, Anko y Kurenai miraban con preocupación a naruto que estaba desmayado.-(que le habrá pasado y mas importante quien lo hiso).-pensaron todos en la sala.

Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos y con cansancio se levanto de la cama donde estaba, veía que estaba envuelto en vendas por todo el cuerpo.-(que diablos paso recuerdo que me dirigía hacia aquí y…).-pensaba naruto y trataba de recordar que demonios le había pasado pero no recordaba, así que decidió salir de la habitación, cuando salió no vio a nadie en el corredor, entonces comenzó a bajar las escaleras y cuando llego a la sala se encontró con Robín e Ichigo conversando, Tsunami cocinando no había nadie mas lo que lo extraño.

He hola chicos sabes dond…..-no pudo seguir hablando por que se vio envuelto en los brazos de robín que lo estaba abrazando, naruto no pudo devolver el gesto por el inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento ya que el corte había mejorado pero todavía no estaba bien del todo.

Oye ROBIN lo vas a matar recuerda que esta herido.-dijo Ichigo a Robín que pronto se dio cuenta y soltó a naruto que cayo directo al sillón y se sentó y se comenzó a sobar la herida.

Que bueno que estés bien naruto ya nos tenias preocupados.-dijo Ichigo mirando fijamente a naruto que este solo sonrió y le choco el puño a Ichigo que dio una sonrisa.

Si he que paso?.-dijo naruto pro en el momento Tsunami entro a la sala.

Naruto_san que bueno que estés bien, necesitas algo?.-dijo con cara de preocupación Tsunami el rubio negó y sonrió lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en la cara de Tsunami.

Chicos donde están los demás?.-dijo naruto a lo que todos se pusieron serios, lo que extraño a naruto.

Veras Naru_kun tu llegaste totalmente herido hace unos días…-dijo robín pero fue interrumpida por naruto.

Como que días cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente.-pregunto naruto a Ichigo que lo miro.

Naruto has estado 2 semanas inconsciente.-dijo Ichigo con seriedad a lo que naruto abrió los ojos de la impresión había estado dos semanas en coma.- naruto quien te ataco y te dejo en semejante estado.

Robín, Ichigo y Tsunami miraron a naruto con seriedad a lo que el se puso pensativo.-No recuerdo nada, todo lo tengo en blanco luego que me despidiera de esa chica y me dirigiera hacia aquí.-dijo naruto con preocupación Ichigo se puso serio pero robín.- ¿¡ como que chica con quien estuviste en la noche¡?.-comenzó a preguntar Robín.- robín no es momento para ese tema ahora lo primordial es encontrar quien hizo eso a naruto.-dijo Ichigo a lo que robín bajo la cabeza y asintió.

Donde están los demás Ichigo y el viejo Tazuna.-dijo naruto a lo que Ichigo lo miro.

Veras, El equipo de Kakashi y Kurenai están entrenando en el bosque y Anko está con ellos como protección ya que el enemigo debe ser muy poderoso, Kushina esta protegiendo a Tabuza que esta terminando el puesto.-dijo Ichigo a lo que naruto asintió cabizbajo.

Pasaron unas horas y llegaron los demás el Equipo Kakashi, el equipo Kurenai y Anko y Kushina, cuando vieron a naruto despierto Anko lo abrazo al igual que Kushina, Menma, Sasuke, Sakura no le dirigieron la palabra, Kiba, Shino y Hinata lo felicitaron por haberse recuperado y volver a tener la conciencia, todos le hicieron preguntas de que había pasado, el respondió que no había recuperado la memoria lo cual todos se preocuparon.

Fueron pasando los días y naruto uso esos días para poder recuperarse, Ichigo y Robín cuidaban de el mientras los demás equipos iban a entrenar con sus respectivos senseis, naruto se recupero a una buena velocidad, en tan solo 4 días ya estaba casi recuperado por completo, solo tenia unas cuantas heridas.

En este momento naruto se encontraba patrullando el perímetro junto con hinata ellos se aseguraban que ninguno de los asesinos de Gato u otro enemigo peligroso.

Oye hinata.-dijo naruto a hinata que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, ambos estaban solos en una parte del bosque.

Que pasa naruto_san.-dijo Hinata a lo que naruto la miro.

Puedo preguntar por que te enamoraste de Menma.-dijo naruto a lo que hinata se sorprendió de la pregunta, no se esperaba eso.

Bueno siempre lo admire ya que el se volvía mas fuerte y siempre creí que llevar el Zorro de las 9 colas era un duro trabajo para el y lo escogieron a el por que el debe ser mejor para el trabajo ademas una vez el me salvo de unos abusadores que intentaron golpearme.-dijo Hinata con un sonrojo en su cara lo que sorprendió a naruto ya que o se esperaba que su "hermano" hiciera algo así.

Vaya no me esperaba eso pero el se ha vuelto muy arrogante y mal agradecido te digo que si el te tiene como un objeto de posesión no te valora.-dijo naruto molestando un poco a hinata.

Como dices eso yo se que el me quiere y que arriesgaría su vida por mi y yo lo quiero mucho.-dijo hinata cruzando los brazos naruto iba a decir algo mas cuando se escucho una explosión cerca de la zona de construcción del puente.

Hay es donde se encuentra el viejo y los demás VAMOS.-dijo naruto tomando de la mano a hinata y ambos desaparecieron como el aire.

Naruto y Hinata aparecieron en el lugar de la construcción del puente donde Tazuna estaba inconsciente en el piso y Kiba, Shino, Sai y Sakura estaban a su alrededor, a un lado estaba Zabuza peleando contra Kurenai, Kakashi, Kushina y Anko, mientras por otro lado estaba Haku peleando con Menma, Sasuke.

Donde están Ichigo y robín?.-dijo naruto antes de acercarse a la batalla.-Haku?

La nombrada volteo y se quito la mascara y vio a naruto al que se le había encontrado hace unos días en el bosque, esta se sorprendió.

Naruto_kun que haces aquí?.-dijo esta y se sonrojo un poquito por decir su nombre con ese sufijo.

Yo soy un ninja de Konoha Haku_chan.-dijo naruto, haku se sorprendió pues no traía una cinta de Konoha.-no dejare que lastimes a Zabuza_sama si tengo que matarte para eso te matare lo siento naruto.-dijo Haku a lo que naruto la miro fijamente y serio, naruto se preparo para entrar a la lucha y noquear a Zabuza pero sintió una presencia escalofriante, todo el aire se puso frio de repente y oscuro, de el cielo cayeron 3 personajes, tenían una mascara en la cara con forma de dragón, 2 de ellos tenían una gran túnica con capucha negra, dos de ellos tenían una espada que emitía un brillo rojo, las espadas eran como las de un espadachín, el tercero que era el mas grande tenia una macara de Demonio, con una túnica negra igual que los demás, este traía una espada grande pero tenia dos hojas una arriba y una abajo (como la de Darth Maul), miraban fijamente al rubio, de pronto Robín e Ichigo aparecieron a los costados de naruto. Mientras los demás se desconcertaron por la llegada de estos tres, mas Zabuza y Haku estaban desconcertados ya que no tenían informe de que Gato mandara a alguien para la misión.

_Tu eres al que llaman Naruto Uzumaki_.-dijo el encapuchado de mascara de demonio con una voz distorsionada lo que asusto un poco a los tres chicos enfrente de ellos.

Quienes son ustedes y que quieren aquí.-dijo Kushina que se había salido de la pelea con Zabuza y fue al frente de los tres chicos.

_Este no es tu problema mortal_.-dijo uno de los encapuchados de mascara de Dragón y levanto la mano y Kushina salió volando unos metros atrás y cayo inconsciente, naruto, Ichigo y Robín se sorprendieron enormemente ya que eso era la fuerza.

Sai que estaba al costado de Sakura se sorprendió.-(Danzo_sama tiene que saber de esto).-penso algo preocupado Sai

KUSHINA_SAMA.-grito Anko que salió de la pelea con Zabuza y fue a ayudar a Kushina que tenia una herida en la cabeza.

Naruto, Ichigo y Robín miraban seriamente a los tres tipos de al frente los tres recodando las palabras de su senseis.-_si algún día se encuentran con alguien que también tiene dominio de la fuerza y los ataca no lo tomen a la ligera pues es un enemigo muy peligroso_.-dijo su maestro Yoda cuando entrenaban con el.

Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Sasuke y Menma, llévense a Tabuza y Kushina a su casa ustedes no pueden con esto.-dijo Naruto a lo que los otros dos asintieron.

Que crees Dobe yo lo derrotare.-dijo Menma molesto por que su hermano lo despreciaba, salto corriendo contra uno de los encapuchado pero naruto aprecio detrás de el y le dio un golpe en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

**Escuchen maldita sea no es tiempo de orgullo tomen a los inconscientes y vállense AHORA.-**grito naruto a lo que todos les dio miedo, todos obedecieron, cogieron a los inconscientes y se fueron saltando por los arboles, naruto miro a Zabuza y Haku.-les recomiendo que también se vayan.

Zabuza y Haku asintieron ya que las presencias de estos tipos no era humana, ambos voltearon y se fueron lejos del lugar.

Naruto, Ichigo y robín miraban a los tres encapuchados.-robín tu encárgate de el de la izquierda, Ichigo tu el de la derecha y yo el del medio.-dijo naruto, todos asintieron y se pusieron en posición de pelea.-Este tipo me parece familiar.-dijo naruto viendo al del medio.

_Ustedes morirán mortales, la voluntad de mi dios dice que ustedes no deben interferir con sus planes _.-dijo el encapuchado de mascara de demonio, los enmascarados se pusieron en modo de pelea, naruto y sus compañeros sacaron sus espadas.

Naruto, Ichigo y Robín se lanzaron contra los encapuchados, estos desaparecieron al instante y reaparecieron detrás de estos, e intentaron rebanarlos pero estos los bloquearon, naruto le dio un patada y lo lanzo lejos al de mascara de demonio, este lo siguió, Ichigo y robín se quedaron peleando hay.

**Con naruto….**

Naruto llego a donde había caído el enmascarado, pero no lo vio, se dio la vuelta y bloqueo un sablazo que le daba su enemigo, nauro se alejo y comenzó a atacar fuertemente, el enmascarado bloqueaba los ataques de naruto con su espada rápidamente, naruto estiro su mano para utilizar la fuerza pero el enmascarado se cubrió y solo rasgo un poquito su ropa, naruto salto y siguió dando sablazos para el espadachín misterioso que los bloqueaba.

**Hado #4: Byakurai.-**dijo naruto y alzo su dedo índice y salió un rayo de luz en dirección al enmascarado que se cubrió con su espada y absorbió el ataque, naruto se sorprendió, pero no se rindió y volvió a atacar con mas sablazos a el enmascarado.- Koi hotei (corte oscuro).-dijo naruto y salió una gran energía oscura en forma de corte hacia el enmascarado que con su espada se cubrió lo suficiente tiempo para que el ataque desapareciera, naruto alzo la mano y el enmascarado se alzo con la mano en el cuello como si lo estuvieron ahorcando pero este doblo sus brazos hacia su pecho y luego y luego los abrió haci los costados y cayo al piso de pie.-(no puede ser el se libero de mi ahorcamiento, este tipo si que es poderoso).-penso naruto algo emocionado pero al mismo tiempo serio pensando en que movimiento va a utilizar.

Naruto en una explosión de velocidad apareció detrás del encapuchado y con su espada le intento rebanar la cabeza pero el encapuchado lo bloqueo poniendo su espada arriba de su cabeza, puso su mano en el abdomen de naruto y naruto salió volando varios metros atrás.

Ahhgg.-se quejo naruto al caer al piso, naruto se paro rápidamente, pero al frente de el apareció el encapuchado y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando al piso, naruto se levanto.-**Hado #32: Okasen**.-dijo naruto y lanzo un rayo de energía dorado hacia el encapuchado que desapareció y reapareció detrás de naruto, este abrió los ojos y alzo su mano y una roca se lanzo hacia la espalda del encapuchado que se giro y con su espada destruyo la roca y naruto pudo alejarse unos metros.

Naruto respiraba agitado.-(maldición realmente es muy fuerte tengo que usar mas poder).-penso naruto y lo rodeo una energía azul.-segunda ronda.-dijo naruto para volver a lanzarse contra el encapuchado.

**Con Ichigo y robín…..**

Con robín e Ichigo no les estaba llendo mejor, era muy difícil seguirle el paso a los encapuchados, eran demasiado rápidos, Robín le daba varios cortes a el encapuchado pero este los bloqueaba o los esquivaba.

Mierda.-susurro robín al ver que sus golpes no funcionaban.-Ichigo tenemos que atacar en sincronía o si no ellos nos destrozaran.-Ichigo asintió y ambos se pusieron de espaldas, los encapuchados se miraron y asintieron y comenzaron a atacara adiestra y siniestra a Robín e Ichigo que se cubrían con sus espadas, Robín alzo su mano y de su mano salió una onda grande hacia delante (como el ataque de Fuerza de star wars The Force Unleashed) y salió a toda velocidad contra un encapuchado que hizo lo mismo y expulso fuerza, ambos ataque chocaron y Robín y el encapuchado sus ataques peleaban por avanzar, Ichigo se unió a Robín lanzando una oleada de fuerza pero el encapuchado los supero y ambos fueron lanzados varios metros atrás.

Robín se paro y comenzó a batir su espada contra el enmascarado que los bloqueaba con facilidad, el enmascarado alzo su puño libre y este se lleno de electricidad y intento golpear a Robín, pero Ichigo que se había levantado logro bloquear el puño con su espada, el otro encapuchado ataco por detrás a Ichigo, robín le dio un patada en la cara que lo empujo unos metros.-**Hado #31: Shakkaho**.-dijo Robín y de su mano salió un rayo de energía roja hacia, el encapuchado puso sus manos adelante.-**Burakkuhoru (agujero negro)**.-dijo el encapuchado y de su mano se formo un agujero que absorbió el ataque de robín, Ichigo se sorprendió pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir con esa sorpresa por que el enmascarado que el enfrentaba le dio un sablazo en el pecho que lo dejo mal herido, robín corrió junto a el y lo ayudo a levantarse.-que hacemos ahora este par es demasiado fuerte.-dijo Robín, a lo que Ichigo la miro

Maldición, este tipo es muy fuerte Robín, yo intentare distraerlo y tu huye, ve con naruto y váyanse de este País.-dijo Ichigo a lo que robín se sorprendió.

Los encapuchados fueron con la intención de rebanarles la cabeza pero.-Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Llamas de dragón).-se escucho una voz y una llamarada de fuego salió contra el encapuchado, este dio un empujón de fuerza y la llamarada de disipo, Ambos chicos vieron arriba y saltaron Kushina, Anko, Kakashi y Kurenai cayeron enfrente del Rubio.-que hacen aquí?.-dijo Ichigo y escupió sangre.

Nosotros venimos a ayudar después de todo ustedes son nuestros Genin.-dijo Kushina poniéndose en una pose defensiva.

No yo puedo solo ustedes váyanse ahora.-dijo Ichigo mirando fijamente a su hermana.

Estas loco no te dejare, eres mi hermano, y no te dejare a morir, ademas aun podemos usar nuestra arma secreta.-dijo Robín a Ichigo que alzo la ceja preocupado.

Pero la ultima vez mis poderes casi se salen de control.-dijo Ichigo frunciendo el seño.

No importa además has entrenado mucho desde ese momento, y tenemos que ayudar a naruto vas a dejar que tu mejor amigo muera.-dijo Robín frunciendo el ceño a lo que Ichigo bajo la cabeza y asintió.

Los hermanos miraron a los jonin.-ustedes vayan a ayudar a naruto_kun nosotros nos encargaremos.-dijo Robín, a lo que los jonin asintieron y saltaron, los encapuchados no decían ninguna palabra.-Bankai.-dijeron ambos hermanos, en Ichigo su espada se volvió color negro y se formo una túnica negra, y una manga rota y tenia un cadena que le envolvía un brazo (como el Bankai contra la Batalla contra Aizen, me gusto siempre mas ese diseño xD), en robín sus ojos se volvieron rojos, su espada se volvió blanca (era plateada) como la nieve y se le creo un dragón de fuego en su espalda (como el Bankai de Toshiro).

Sigamos.-dijeron con una voz seria ambos hermanos a lo que los encapuchados se pusieron en guardia, Ichigo desapareció de la vista de uno de los encapuchados, y apareció detrás de el y le dio un sablazo pero este lo esquivo y le dio un empujón de fuerza pero Ichigo desapareció y apareció lejos de el.-**Kuroi Getsuga**.-dijo Ichigo y de su espada salió una acumulación masiva de energía negra y roja que le dio al encapuchado.

Cuando el humo se disipo se vio al encapuchado con un brazo sangrante.-_jejejeje valla valla al parecer no eres tan Patético como parecer, salva a tu amigo que nuestro jefe es mil veces mas fuerte que nosotros jejejeje pero recuerda amigo tienes que mejorar yo soy el mas débil de todos jajajajajajaja.-_dijo el encapuchado riéndose maniáticamente y se hundió en la tierra mientras Ichigo se quedo preocupado por naruto y desapareció para ir en su búsqueda.

Mientras con robín ella atacaba a el encapuchado con su espada, el encapuchado bloqueaba con dificultad los ataques devastadores de Robín, ella movía su espada con rapidez y el encapuchado solo no podía seguirle el movimiento robín de un rápido movimiento le dio un corte en el brazo dejándolo incapacitado del brazo izquierdo.-**Saishu Kaen (Llamarada Final) **.-dijo robín y su dragón en su espalada salió una Inmensa llamarada de fuego que cubrió al encapuchado, el ataque acabo y el humo se disipo y se vio a un encapuchado con parte e la túnica quemada y las manos quemadas.-_Jejejeje eres divertida eres poderosa una verdadera mujer como las de antes no como las de ahora que solo se preocupan en tener trasero y pechos grandes, pero te advierto soy uno de las mas débiles hay mas fuertes y la mayoría puede matarte con un mínimo golpe jajajJAJAJAJA SI QUIERES SALVAR ATU AMIGO TE RECOMIENTO QUE TE APURES.-_dijo el encapuchado con una sonrisa maniática y se hundió rápidamente en la tierra.

Mi amigo…NARUTO..-grito preocupada y desapareció en busca de Naruto.

**Con Naruto…**

Naruto se lanzo contra el enmascarado con su espada, esta vez mucho mas rápido que antes, el enmascarado bloqueaba ahora mas rápido pero se notaba que llevaba cierta dificultad para bloquear los ataques, naruto concentro energía en su espada.-**Uzu satsujin (Remolino Asesino)**.-dijo naruto y comenzó a girar y su espada se cubrió con una energía negra y el Remolino se volvió negro, el remolino avanzó con una inesperada rapidez contra el enmascarado que solo se cubrió con su espada, el ataque de naruto choco contra el, y el enmascarado desapareció y reapareció a un lado del remolino, puso sus manos una encima de la otra sin tocarse, luego las estiro al frente de el y una gran onda de fuerza que logro derribar el remolino y ahí apareció naruto en el piso el estaba molesto pero recordó.-_Recuerden chicos la cualidad de los Jedi y del uso de la fuerza es que nunca en una batalla se deja llevar por la desesperación y odio siempre mantén la calma_.-recordó las palabras de su maestro y este respiro profundamente calmándose un poco, se levanto y miro fijamente a su oponente.-**Eien yami no (Oscuridad Eterna)**.-dijo naruto y su gran espada se cubrió con una energía negra, naruto miro a su oponente y corrió hacia el y le comenzó a dar varios sablazos, naruto dio un sablazo en la cabeza pero el encapuchado la bloqueo con su espada y resonó un gran sonido metálico que se escucho por todo el bosque, naruto retrocedió dos pasos y le lanzo una onda de fuerza a lo que el enmascarado se cubrió colocando sus brazos en X, naruto aprovecho eso para aparecer detrás de el e intentar darle un sablazo en el cuello pero el encapuchado desapareció, naruto cayo parado y miro a los lados, naruto se agacho y una espada de brillo rojo paso por su cabeza.-**Haika-Ha (Onda Explosiva)**.-dijo el encapuchado y dio un puño al piso, al comienzo no paso nada lo que extraño a naruto, pero un campo de energía negra se formo a su alrededor y luego se expandió unos metros para luego explotar y lanzar a naruto hacia un árbol, naruto se levanto y comenzó su ataque batiendo su espada con esa energía oscura que le rodeaba dando sablazos contra su oponente que se cubría con su espada bloqueando los ataques del rubio, el encapuchado dio un rápido sablazo dándole un corte a naruto en el hombro.-ARRGGGG.-grito naruto cuando la sangre comenzó a emanar, el encapuchado se le acerco y le dio otro sablazo en el pecho.

¿Quién demonios eres tu?.-dijo naruto cuando se arrodillo ya que la sangre emanaba de su hombro y de su abdomen.

_Yo soy alguien que tus maestros enfrentaron en el pasado soy uno de los causantes de que el Jubi aparezca, soy el causante de la mayoría de desgracias en el Mundo, pero no solo estoy yo somos muchos, estamos en todas partes, para que esto sea mas divertido intenta averiguar que fue lo paso antes de la Era Ninja antes de Ridoku Sennin apareciera, jejejeje averigua y cuídate que atacaremos sin que lo pienses como antes, entrena para que te asustes, no he usado ni el 20% de mi máximo poder_.-dijo el encapuchado

Tu fuiste el tipo que me ataco en el bosque.-dijo débil naruto ya viendo borroso.

_Eso es correcto Naruto Uzumaki_.-y se fue hundiendo en la tierra lentamente.-_entrena y ve a averiguar que paso en el Milenio Vacío de la historia de este Patético mundo_.-y se termino de hundir a la tierra.

¿Quién es este tipo?.-dijo naruto, vio como unas siluetas en especifico seis se acercaba pero no pudo mas y se desmayo.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado la pelea, varias cosas que tal vez se quedan en duda o suspenso las responderé en los demás capítulos como el por que de minato que no protesto cuando el concejo amenazo a su familia t el harem no estará Sakura pero si Hinata sorry a los que no querían pero me gusta esa pareja y no voy a dejar a hinata sola con otro no creen aun que ustedes deciden mejor con quien es mejor.**

**Ichigo/Hinata o Naruto/hinata (aparte del harem) dejen sus votaciones en los reviews **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y chao chao **

**PD: 54 reviews a ver si llego a los 60 reviews xD **


	7. De Regreso a la Hoja

**Hola como están ahí les va la vida perdón por el retraso es que he tenido unos trabajos de Expo y el puto profe que pide organizadores Visuales encima es medio medio , aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este Gran Fic xD, me dio inspiración 5 300 palabras xD.**

**Respuestas d los Reviews:**

**Treseis: Que bueno que te guste, pero no te preocupes los Shinobi serán mas fuertes pero con otros enemigos.**

**Adierpholmastrusfreire: me alegra que te guste, pero lo que paso en el milenio perdido se revelara mucho después. **

**El Ángel de la Oscuridad: Me diste una buena idea para la explicación de las espadas, gracias, y tienes razón, la mayoría quiere Naru/hina por lo que creo que será esa..saludos…**

**Kaliborn: bueno no entiendo bien tu comentario es que es algo confuso pero, ahora los Shinobi se enfrentaran a unos enemigos mas a su alcance puse a esos enemigos mas fuertes para que estén al nivel de naruto. **

**Guest: Bueno gracias por el apoyo y te digo que ambas pronto saldrán no te desesperes ;).**

**Core Nakisawa: Si el milenio vacío dudo que puedan saber que paso ahí pero se revelara después, y no eran ninjas en este capitulo sabrán que son. **

**Chapter 6:De Regreso a la hoja **

Estamos en la casa de Tabuza donde naruto estaba recostado en el sofá vendado, de pronto comenzó abrir los ojos, cuando los abrió vio a sus amigos alrededor de el, estaban todos sus compañeros de misión.

Hola chicos que ha pasado?.-dijo naruto mirando a Ichigo que puso su cara seria.

Veras naruto fuiste derrotado por el encapuchado que enfrentaste naruto…-comenzó a contar Ichigo a lo que naruto se puso pensativo.

**Flash Back.**

Robín y Ichigo estaban buscando desesperadamente a naruto por el bosque ellos sabían que el estaba en peligro, aun mas ya que no podía hacer su Bankai.

Robín creo que debimos desbloquear los sellos del sensei antes de la pelea y que si no estaría en peligro ahora.-dijo Ichigo preocupado por su amigo.

Ichigo creo que debemos apresurarnos Naru_kun debe estar en peligro.-dijo Robín igual de preocupada por el rubio.

Ichigo asintió y apresuraron aun mas el paso, estuvieron saltando entre arboles por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una zona donde se había librado una batalla ya que el bosque estaba bastante destruido, ambos se pararon y comenzaron a buscar a naruto, cuándo llegaron a un lugar donde se sentía rastros de poder, cuando se adelantaron vieron a los jonin que estaban alrededor de un naruto sangrante que tenia un gran corte en el pecho, y en el hombro.

NARUTO.-gritaron ambos al ver a su amigo en ese estado, ambos se abrieron paso entre los jonin que lo rodeaban.

Que paso aquí Kushina.-pregunto Ichigo a Kushina mientras Kakashi, Kurenai y Anko intentaban curar a naruto lo suficiente para poder transportarlo a la caza de Tabuza.

No lo se Ichigo_san cuando llegamos lo encontramos así de herido.-dijo Kushina con una mirada de miedo y preocupación

Mmmmm maldición de seguro fue el encapuchado, si le hubiéramos quitado el sello que bloqueaba su Bankai.-dijo Ichigo con ira golpeando el suelo con su puño.-no me imaginaba que el enemigo fuera tan fuerte….

A que te refieres con tu Bankai? Que es el Bankai?.-Pregunto Kurenai desde el suelo mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia del rubio.

El Bankai es la ultima manifestación del Reatsu la ultima transformación una de las mas poderosas es lo que nos da mas poder.-dijo robín mirando a Kushina.

Pero si eso les da mas poder por que lo tiene sellado?.-dijo Anko parándose ya que el rubio ya estaba al menos estable para que lo pudieran transportar a la casa de Tabuza.

Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto Ichigo.-dijo robín mientras los jonin cargaban a naruto para que lo llevaran a la casa.

Todos con naruto comenzaron a saltar hacia la casa de Tabuza, todos estaban preocupados por naruto que estaba en semejante estado, pero también estaban asustados ya que el poder que llevaban los sujetos que vencieron a naruto, era abrumador y con el miedo.

**Fin flash Back**

Cuando llegamos te curamos y te pusimos a descansar.-termino de contar Ichigo a lo que naruto estaba bajo de cabeza, el había sido derrotado encima lo que recordó.-(_El Milenio Vacío)_.-recordó que le dijo ese sujeto y no sabia a que se refería.

Naruto estamos preparando las cosas para irnos.-dijo Kurenai a lo que Anko, Kushina, Kakashi y Asuma asintieron y provocaron un confusión en el rubio.

Pero y la misión no nos podemos ir así sin mas.-dijo naruto protestando a lo que Kurenai le respondió.-Veras naruto_kun mientras ustedes tres se quedaban peleando con esos sujetos…-comenzó a decir Kurenai

**Flash Back**

Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Anko junto con sus genin y con Tabuza, Menma y Kushina desmayados estaban saltaban entre los arboles para llegar a la casa de Tabuza cuando estaban por llegar alguien junto con unos 30 mercenarios estaban a su alrededor.

Valla parece que el Demonio de la Niebla y su estúpida aprendiz han sido derrotados.-dijo el hombre que estaba atrás de los mercenarios.-bueno basta de perder el tiempo maten a esos inútiles.

Gato.-dijo Kakashi al ver al hombre con estatura de pingüino.-Chicos yo y Kurenai nos llevaremos a Kushina, Menma y Tabuza, ustedes encárguese de estas basuras

Asuma, Sai, Anko atacaron a los mercenarios y los mataron a todos de forma sádica de parte de Anko, todo el lugar estaba lleno de sangre, Gato estaba temblando en una esquina y Anko con una sonrisa escalofriante se acercaba a Gato lentamente a lo que Gato estaba aterrado.

No espera te daré ..dinero..si..mucho dinero te daré fama pero no me mates.-suplico a Anko que ya estaba frente de el.-si te hiciera caso seria basura ademas todo eso ya lo tengo.-dijo Anko y Lanzo dos serpientes Gato que comenzaron a mordisquearlo y le implantaron veneno, gato comenzó a gritar de dolor por un rato hasta que el cuerpo dejo de moverse y se quedo en el piso inerte.

Que le hiciste Anko.-pregunto asuma a lo que Anko sonrió maniáticamente.

Solo le inyecte un lindo veneno por medio de mis serpientes, este veneno te paraliza de la cintura para abajo y te comienza a quemas los órganos como si fuera asido puro el veneno se esparce lentamente por el cuerpo hasta que llega a tu corazón y te mata al instante pero antes sufriste mucho y eso es lo que importa.-dijo Anko con simpleza como si fuera un castigo común y Asuma y Sai les crecieron una gota en la nuca.

Después de eso fueron a la casa de Tabuza para ver que Kushina se había despertado y con ella y los demás jonin fueron en ayuda de los chicos que estaban peleando contra los desconocidos enemigos.

**Fin Flash Back**

Todos miraban con una gota en la nuca a Anko que los miraba como si le hubieran contado un cuento para un niña de 6 años, todos tuvieron un mismo pensamiento en la cabeza (Anko si que es especial)

De pronto entro alguien por la puerta era un niño de la edad de unos 6 años que estaba llorando.

Ustedes lo lograron ustedes pudieron vencer a Gato y salvar el País yo creí que morirían pero lo hicieron-dijo el niño y luego sonríe.-ustedes son los héroes de este País.

Inari_chan tiene razón ustedes son los héroes de este país.-dijo Tsunami y luego miro a naruto y le sonrió.-y el puente ya va a ser terminado.

Como le llamaremos al puente.-pregunto Tabuza a lo que todos se quedaron pensativos.

Si no fuera por naruto todos estaríamos muertos.-dijo Kakashi a lo que todos asintieron.

YA SE se llamara el GRAN PUENTE NARUTO.-grito/dijo Inari lo que todos asintieron ya que ese nombre era perfecto y se escuchaba bien.

Si este será el Gran Puente Naruto.-dijo Tsunami a lo que todos sonrieron y naruto bajo la cabeza algo avergonzado.

Naruto cuando lleguemos con el hokage tendrás que explicarnos quienes son esos tipos que nos atacaron.-dijo seriamente Kakashi a lo que naruto no respondió

Luego de eso y de que despertara Menma que intento golpear a naruto por noquearlo pero fue detenido por Ichigo que le dio un golpe y lo dejo en el suelo sin aire pero fue recogido por hinata que se lo llevo para curarlo.

Naruto y sus amigos y los demás equipos genin se despidieron cuando terminaron de empacar.

Hasta luego Tsunami_chan, Tabuza_san e Inari_chan.-se despidió con una sonrisa naruto a o que ellos también se despidieron.

Vuelvan pronto.-dijo Tsunami pero extrañamente naruto se puso serio.

Algo me dice que volveremos muy pronto.-dijo naruto viendo a Ichigo y Robín que se pusieron serios y le asintieron con la cabeza.

Todos comenzaron a saltar entre los arboles en dirección La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, naruto aunque estaba herido ya estaba lo suficientemente mejor para que pudiera viajar por si solo.

Oye Ichigo cuando lleguemos a la hoja tendremos que hablar sobre cierto sello.-dijo naruto con voz molesta a lo que Ichigo se puso un poco blanco y asintió, Robín soltó una risilla.

**4 horas después…..**

Los equipos genin habían estado saltando por los arboles por unas tres horas hasta que por fin lograron divisar las puertas de Konoha, cuando entraron los Jonin fueron directo todos para dar un informe de la misión, mientras naruto, Ichigo y Robín se fueron al complejo Senju.

Tocaron la puerta y les abrió un rubia pechugona.

Hola naruto_kun, Ichigo y robín espera ¿¡ Que te paso naruto ¡?.-grito Tsunade al ver la gran venda que estaba en el hombro t el pecho de naruto.

Ahh esto no es nada enserio pero tengo que hablar en mi habitación con Ichigo y robín sobre un cosa, en la cena hablaremos Tsunade_chan.-dijo naruto y jalo a Robín de la mano quien se sonrojo y a Ichigo lo empujo causando que se cayera e cara al piso.

Ya en el cuarto de Naruto este lo cerro con llave y se paro enfrente de Ichigo y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago.-eso fue por no quitarme el sello que bloquea mi Bankai.-dijo naruto y luego miro a robín y simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió.-eso por preocuparte por mi.-dijo naruto a lo que robín se sonrojo y asintió.

Muy bien chicos ahora tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso con aquellos tipos.-dijo naruto con seriedad a lo que sus amigos asintieron.

Sabemos quienes eran?.-dijo Robín mirando a naruto e Ichigo

No se quienes son precisamente chicos pero su estilo de pelea es parecido al nuestro creo que tienen cierta similitud con el _**Clan Oscuro**_.-dijo Ichigo a lo que todos lo miraron seriamente.

Sabes que el _**Clan Oscuro**_ se extinguió hace mil años cuando comenzó la _Era Ninja_.-dijo Robín a lo que naruto la miro con algo de sorpresa.

Espera la _Era Ninja _comenzó hace mil años.-dijo sorprendido naruto a lo que Robín le dio un golpe en la cabeza formándole un chinchón.

Eso es lo que pasa cuando te quedabas dormido en las clases de historia de los senseis baka.-dijo Robín con los ojos entrecerrados.

Pero los senseis nunca dijeron que paso antes de la _Era Ninja _que sinceramente no me acuerdo de nada de la historia.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que Ichigo lo miro.

No ellos nunca nos dijeron no recordaban es como si hubieran perdido la memoria pero recuerdo que dijeron que cuando comenzó la _Era Ninja _los _**Clanes Shinigamis, Jedi y los Clanes Oscuros **_se extinguieron casi por completo solo unos pocos llegaron a sobrevivir, pero murieron luego de la _Gran purga Espiritual _y _La invasión del Jubi_.-termino de decir Ichigo mirando a otro lado.

Esto es preocupante si ellos son parte de _**Los Clanes Oscuros**_ significa que mas de uno de los sobrevivieron este milenio de la misma forma que los senseis.-dijo naruto a sus amigos.-otra cosa cuando me enfrentaba a mi oponente dijo algo sobre _El Milenio Vacío_ no se a que se referirá con eso pero debemos averiguarlo.

Tienes razón Naru_kun es preocupante ademas ellos tenían un excelente dominio de la fuerza.-dijo Robín

Debemos investigar después pero por ahora me VOY A COMER RAMEN.-grito naruto y salió corriendo.

OE ESPERA YO TAMBIEN QUIERO, VAS A VER NNNNAAARRRUUUTTOOOO.-grito Ichigo y salió corriendo, dejando a Robín con una enorme gota en la nuca.

Naruto e Ichigo estaban corriendo por las calles de Konoha haciendo una carrera a Ichiraku, naruto comenzó a ganar la dichosa carrera y llego y entro de golpe.

Hola Naru_kun como has estado.-dijo Ayame que estaba en el mostrador cuando entro naruto.

Hola Ayame_chan he estado bien acabo de regresar de un misión pero ahora quiero UN ESPECIAL NARUTO.-dijo/dijo naruto causando un risa de Ayame que fue a la cocina a preparárselo, de pronto llego Ichigo que se dirigió a sentarse al lado de naruto.

Luego de 3 minutos llego Ayame con el plato de Ramen de naruto.-Aquí tienes Naru_kun y que te sirvo joven.-dijo Ayame mirando a Ichigo que se había sentado para recuperar el aliento.

Quiero un especial SUPER NARUTO o sea el doble de grande.-dijo Ichigo a lo que Ayame se sorprendió pero fue y a los 3 minutos trajo un ENORME plato con Ramen que Ichigo se puso a comer, naruto e Ichigo estuvieron comiendo plato tras plato por unas 2 horas hasta que ambos se cayeron patas atrás las sillas sobándose los estómagos.-ahh comí demasiado.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa e Ichigo también con una sonrisa.

De pronto llego una Anbu de cabellos lila apareció en el restaurante en frente de naruto que la miraba de cabeza.-Yuago_chan?.-cuestiono el rubio, la Anbu solo se le acerco y lo cogió del cuello y lo saco de la tienda de Ramen arrastrándolo, Ichigo miraba todo con una gota en la nuca, pero apareció en frente de la tienda su queridísima hermana Robín que lo miraba con seriedad.-Ichigo que te he dicho de comer con gula no te acuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez?…ahora vas a ver.-dijo Robín y de la misma manera cogía a Ichigo del cuello per este estaba pálido ya que su hermana pocas veces hablaba seriamente.

Mientras con naruto que ya se había levantado y recibió un regaño de Yugao ya que no debía comer en exceso naruto tenia un gota en la nuca ya que solo había sido regañado pro Robín y no era bonito, luego se dio cuenta de que Ichigo no estaba con el sintió un escalofrió en la espalda, sentía que Ichigo no estaba bien y si estaba con Robín no quería saber que le pasaba sacudió su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos.

bueno naruto_kun quieres pasear.-dijo Yugao a lo que naruto le sonrió y le asintió con la cabeza.

Yugao estaba abrazada de el brazo de naruto mientras caminaban por la plaza.-Oye naruto te quería preguntar como se conocieron tu, Ichigo y Robín, por que según se tu te fuiste solo a tu entrenamiento.-dijo Yugao a lo que naruto la miro y sonrió.-Valla eres la primera que me pregunta eso Yugao_chan pues lo que paso fue…..-comenzó a narrar naruto.

**Flash Back**

Había ya pasado un año desde que naruto se había escapado de Konoha y se había ido a entrenar con sus nuevos maestros, en estos meses el había podido lograr materializar su Reatsu o sea su energía espiritual pero por poco tiempo, también podía mover cosas con la fuerza pero cosas pequeñas, en este momento naruto y su maestro Yamamoto estaban en la aldea de Kiri ya que se les habían acabado las provisiones y necesitaban comprar mas, sus maestros tenían varias reliquias que eran increíblemente costosas una costaba 1 000 000 de Ryus, naruto junto con su maestro estaban caminando pero se detuvieron en una tienda donde su maestro Yamamoto comparaba carnes y bebidas.

Yamamoto_sensei podría ir a pasear por la aldea que estoy aburrido.-le pregunto naruto a Yamamoto que lo miro.

Bien naruto en vista que te estas esforzando mucho te mereces un descanso, puedes ir a explorar al aldea naruto.-dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa y naruto comenzó a caminar por las calles de Kiri, el estaba sombrado pues la aldea era muy prospera y bonito realmente tenían que tener un buen gobernante para que la mantuviera en esas condiciones.

Naruto estaba caminando por un callejón oscuro, el se había perdido y estaba buscando una ruta para ir donde su maestro, cuando estaba pasando por un callejón, vio a una niña de ojos negros, pelo lacio negro era delgada y de 1,50 mas baja que el, el vio que un hombre que estaba enfrente de ella.

VAMOS MOCOSA DAME LO QUE TE ROBASTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ.-grito el gringo que sujetaba a la niña que derramaba lagrimas.

Lo lamento, lo lamento me lo comí, por favor tenia hambre no he comino nada.-dijo la niña pelinegra a lo que el tipo entrecerró los ojos y levanto el puño que se dirigía en dirección a la niña.

OYE TU DEJA EN PAZ A ESA NIÑA.-dijo naruto acercándose a al tipo y le dio una patada en la rodilla con rapidez el tipo soltó un quejido.

Vete de aquí enano de mierda ella me robo y ahora merece que le pegue lárgate si no quieres lo mismo.-dijo el hombre que estaba frente a la niña, de nuevo volvió a levantar el puño pero naruto lo miro y de algo que siempre aprendió de lo que veía en las calles, naruto dio un tremendo puñetazo en las partes celestiales de todo hombre que se respete.-AHHHHH.-grito el hombre con dolor mientras se cubría la entre pierna y se arrodillo del dolor naruto le dio un puñetazo en la cara que dejo al hombre inconsciente, el volteo y vio a la niña que estaba llorando en el piso.

Hola niña dime como te llamas.-le dijo naruto avanzando pero la niña pelinegra solo retrocedió y lloraba.-tranquila no te voy a hacer daño si no por que te salvaría.-le dijo naruto con una sonrisa a lo que la chica lo miro con sus ojos rojos y le asintió.-cual es tu nombre?.

Me llamo Robín Kurosaki y tu?.-dijo la niña pelinegra a lo que naruto le sonrió.

Me llamo naruto Uzumaki Robin_chan y dime por que dijiste que no habías comido.-le pregunto naruto a lo que Robín bajo la cabeza y derramo un par de lagrimas.-que pasa te encuentras bien?.

No es que yo vivía con mi hermano en un orfanato pero nos trataban muy mal, nosotros podíamos mover las cosas con la mente y éramos mas fuertes de lo normal, nos echaron de ahí y yo con mi hermano tuvimos que vivir en las calles cuatro meses pero hace 2 días mi hermano fue secuestrado por unos bandidos y no se que le pudiera pasar y nadie quiere ayudarme.-dijo Robín con lagrimas pero naruto solo la abrazo y ella se sorprendió pero se dejo abrazar se sentía cálida y bien en los brazos de aquel chico de cabellos rubio.

Que tal si yo te ayudo a ir a rescatar a tu hermano.-le dijo naruto a lo que se sorprendió a Robín que lo miro con algo de desconfianza, naruto noto eso y levanto su mano, robín creyó que le golpearía y cerro los ojos pero no sintió nada ella abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a que arriba de ella había una piedra y vio a naruto que la controlaba con su mano ella abrió los ojos como platos el era IGUAL a ella lo cual la lleno de alegría.-ahora confías en mi? Vamos guíame donde esta tu hermano.

Robín asintió con la cabeza, naruto la soltó y ella le sonrió y le tomo del brazo y le jalo a naruto, lo llevo por unos callejones que estaban bastante oscuros, al final salieron de la Aldea de la Niebla hacia el bosque Robín lo guiaba hacia el interior del bosque naruto estaba asustado pero no del bosque si no, de que sus maestros siempre ellos sabían como y donde encontrarlo y eso lo aterraba ya que técnicamente lo había desobedecido.

Robín lo guio hasta que vieron un diminuto fuego que había hay y vio unas carpas la cual el supuso que eran de los bandidos, las carpas formaban un circulo eran 6 en total, las carpas eran grandes como par personas cada una, Robín lo tomo de la manga de su polo y lo llevo con sigilo extremo entre las carpas, naruto vio un entre abierta y vio como 3 tipos durmiendo y roncando fuertemente, Robín junto con naruto entraron a una de las carpas con mucho silencio, naruto vio que la carpa estaba vacía excepto por unos muebles y un chico de cabello naranja un poco mas bajo que el se notaba que estaba herido, estaba inconsciente y estaba esposado a un brandal de metal clavado en el piso.-ese es mi hermano por favor ayúdalo.-le susurro robín a lo cual naruto asintió y empezó a caminar de puntas, naruto estaba caminado tranquilo y silencioso y el se preguntaba por que Robín no lo rescataba si era tan fácil pero de pronto vio su respuesta, y vio un plato que estaba en el piso se levantaba lentamente y el se sorprendió y luego vio a Robín que estaba bastante asustada y nerviosa, ahora comprendía ella como no controlaba sus poderes simplemente salían por que si y no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa, el la miro y le sonrió y con una seña le dijo que se tranquilizara, ella se fue tranquilizando y poco a poco el plato fue lentamente bajando hasta llegar al piso, naruto le sonrió y siguió avanzando hasta que llego donde estaba el chico encadenado.

Naruto comenzó a forzar las cadenas con la fuerza para que estas se rompieran, luego de unos minutos de estar forzando las esposas cedieron y el chico cayo al piso recuperando la conciencia.

Qui-Quien eres tu?.-pregunto el chico peli naranja a lo que naruto lo apoyo en su hombro y lo levanto ya que estaba débil.-mi nombre es naruto.-le dijo, el peli naranja lo miro con confunción pero alzo la mirada y vio a su hermana Robín que corrió y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Ichigo le devolvió el gesto, el acto ocasiono un ruido no muy fuerte pero no le hicieron caso en ese momento, ambos se separaron del abrazo y el peli naranja se dirigió al rubio.

Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki y te doy las gracias por salvarme y así no dejar a mi hermana sola pero por que lo hiciste?.-le cuestiono el chico al rubio que este solo lo miro.

Por que tengo un par de maestros que me dijeron que cuando tenga la oportunidad de ayudar a una persona siempre lo haga que me puede ser de ayuda en el futuro.-dijo naruto estrechándole la mano a Ichigo el cual sonrió.-chicos creo que tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de los tipos despierten.-los hermanos asintieron y caminaron hasta la entrada y salieron en silencio pero se quedaron estáticos al ver que unos 30 hombres armados unos con palos y otros sin nada por lo que suponían que tenían conocimientos ninjas.

Valla mira quien intenta escapar el mocoso monstro y su estúpida hermana la niña demonio, y tu mocoso te parecer al hijo del Hokage.-le dijo uno de las bandidos armados con cuchillos, los tres niños comenzaron a sudar.

Pero nos darán precio por sus cabezas de ustedes los hermanos demonios y tu niño podremos venderte como un esclavo.-dijo uno de las bandidos desarmados acercándose a los niños, naruto lo que hizo fue darle un puño en sus partes sagradas de todo hombre, el bandido se arrodillo de dolor, los tres chicos comenzaron a correr pero los bandidos comenzaron a corretearlos, naruto le dio un leve empujón de fuerza a lo que unos cuantos bandidos se tropezaron, pero los chicos siguieron corriendo, Ichigo al ver lo que había hecho naruto estaba sorprendido era la primera vez a demás de su hermana que veía hacer eso a otra persona.

Naruto, Ichigo y Robín cada vez se cansaban mas y robín se tropezó con un pedazo de madera.-ayyyy.-salió un quejido de dolor de la boca de robín ya que se había torcido el tobillo.-ROBIN.-gritaron ambos chicos y se acercaron a ella e intentaron ayudarla a levantarse pero los bandidos se estaban acercando aun mas, naruto se puso delante de ellos y comenzó a lanzar muy pequeñas ondas de fuerza pero los bandidos ya no se caían y vio que uno de ellos estaba enfrente de el y le iba a clavar con un Kunai la cabeza, naruto cerro los ojos esperando el impacto pero nunca llego el abrió los ojos lentamente y vio al bandido con una espada clavada en el medio del pecho, volteo y vio a Ichigo y Robín con una cara de asombro, el volvió a ver bien y vio a su maestro Yamamoto con una mirada seria que daba miedo.-te dejo solo y mira lo que pasa.-dijo con seriedad lo que le dio miedo a naruto, Yamamoto volteo donde estaban los bandidos.-mira un viejo imbécil vamos a matarlo.-dijo un de ellos y se lanzaron contra el "anciano" Yamamoto batió su espada con una rapidez increíble y le clavo y mato a todos los bandidos solo 3 escaparon a terrados gritando como niñas al bosque.

Yamamoto volteo y vio a Ichigo y Robín con unas miradas en shock.- A ver dime naruto te dije que pasearas pero que no te acercaras a una banda de peligrosos bandidos.-le dijo Yamamoto a naruto haciendo que este baje la cabeza.-pero Yamamoto-sensei lo que paso es que…-y naruto le comenzó a contar de cómo encontró a Robín que estaba a punto de ser golpeada y de cómo le ayudo a rescatar a su hermano, Yamamoto lo miro y luego dio un simple sonrisa.-bueno al menos ayudaste a alguien estoy orgulloso.-dijo Yamamoto haciendo que naruto sonria.-Yamamoto-sensei ellos también pueden hacer algo de lo que yo hago.-dijo naruto señalando a los hermanos a lo que Yamamoto los miro con atención, luego de unos minutos de inspección les pidió que los acompañaran, abrazo a os tres chicos y desaparecieron como el aire.

**En la isla de entrenamiento… **

Aun lado de la isla aparecieron Yamamoto y los demás chicos, Ichigo y Robín estaban sorprendidos ya que nunca habían visto esa manera de viajar, los tres caminaron, los hermanos veían que la tierra parecía quemada y algunos hoyos, luego llegaron a una pequeña cabaña.-chicos espérenme aquí.-dijo Yamamoto mientras entraba a la cabaña y dejaba a los chicos en el suelo.

Oye naruto-kun que es este lugar?.-le dijo Robín a naruto.

Bueno Robín-chan este es mi lugar de entrenamiento aquí vivo entrenando.-le dijo naruto lo cual sorprendió a Ichigo.

Oye naruto como es que posees los mismos poderes que nosotros.-le dijo Ichigo.

Bueno no lo se mis senseis nunca me han querido decir.-dijo naruto a lo cual los hermanos asintieron, luego de unos 10 minutos salieron de la cabaña, Yamamoto y Yoda ambos ancianos caminaron enfrente de Ichigo y Robín.

A ver chicos según Yamamoto, ustedes pueden utilizar la fuerza así que por favor párense aquí.-les dijo Yoda a lo que los chicos asintieron y se pararon enfrente de Yoda que puso sus manos cada una en la frente de cada uno de los hermanos, luego Yoda los soltó esta algo sorprendido se notaba en su cara.-lo tienen no tanto como naruto es mucho mas bajo pero es fuerte comparado con los de antes ya sabes que hacer.-dijo Yoda a Yamamoto a lo que el asintió y Yoda volvió adentro de la cabaña.

Chicos según Yoda ustedes tienen unas habilidades especiales como las de naruto ustedes quieren entrenar con el aquí por los próximos 6 años.-le dijo Yamamoto a Ichigo y a Robín los cuales se quedaron en shock, por otra parte naruto estaba feliz y pedía que ellos aceptaran ya que así el no estaría mas solo.

Es enserio?.-dijo tímidamente Robín a lo que el anciano asintió.-SII.-gritaron ambos hermanos felices ya que desde hace 4 meses Vivian en las calles y extrañaban la compañía de otros.

Bueno escuchen chicos desde hoy vivirán aquí y entrenaran con naruto así que entren a la cabaña y vístanse ya que encontraran ropa en la habitación de naruto y camas ahora esa habitación será de los tres, vamos vayan.-le dijo Yamamoto a lo que los hermanos asintieron y naruto se confundió un poco si ellos recién acababan de llegar como era que ya tenían ropa en su cuarto y también camas.

Los tres chicos entraron a la cabaña felices por que vivirían juntos…

**Fin flash Back**

Y así fue como los conocí, después de unos meses nos volvimos muy bueno amigos, y con los años yo con Ichigo nos volvimos casi hermanos.-termino de contar naruto con una sonrisa nostálgica y Yugao estaba recostada en el ya que estaban en el parque y debajo de un árbol ya eran como las 10 de la noche.

Bueno Yugao_chan creo que ya es tarde mejor vuelvo con Tsunade-obachan si no me muero.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que Yugao soltó una risita.-te acompaño a tu casa.

Vaya no puedo creer que el niño adorable de hace 7 años es ahora un hombre bastante apuesto.-dijo Yugao haciendo sonrojar a naruto un poco.-Te amo naru_kun.

Yo también Te amo Yu_chan.-le dijo naruto dándole un beso en los labios, luego de unos minutos naruto llego junto con Yugao a su casa el se despidió y con un beso se fue a su casa en el complejo Senju.

Naruto entro al Complejo Senju y vio a Tsunade en la sala viendo televisión.

Ola Tsunade-chan como has estado.-le dijo naruto sorprendiéndola y ella desvió la miraba con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Estoy bien naruto_kun y cuéntame como te ha ido en la misión.-le pregunto Tsunade a naruto se se sentaba a su lado.

Bueno estuvo bastante difícil por algunos enemigos inesperados pero estuvo bien y fue un total éxito Tsunade-chan.-dijo naruto viéndola a los ojos, ella estaba ida en esos hermosos ojos azules eran tan claro como el océano azul, inconscientemente sus caras comenzaron a acercarse hasta casi besarse pero un explosión de humo apareció en la habitación y un Anbu con mascara de tortuga.

Naruto-san el concejo requiere su presencia.-dijo el Anbu a lo que naruto y Tsunade se separaron y Tsunade tenia una cara bien roja competiendo con la de cierta Hyuga.

Es necesario ahora?.-dijo el rubio con molestia.

Si naruto-san sus compañeros de misión están en la sala también incluyendo sus amigos Ichigo_san y Robín-san.-dijo por ultimo el Anbu antes de desaparecer y el rubio maldijo por debajo.-la lamento Tsunade me tengo que ir pero luego volveré para seguir "charlando".-le dijo naruto a Tsunade y le dio un beso en su roja mejilla y desapareció como el aire

**En la sala del concejo…**

Naruto apareció en la sala donde estaban todos sus compañeros de misión excepto Sasuke Uchiha y Menma Namikaze, luego estaban los jonin, los concejeros, el hokage pero naruto sintió algo raro al rededor de el una energía rara pero decidió ignorar eso, estaba Kushina y Anko, Danzo y sus amigos Ichigo y Robín que se sentó al lado de ellos, curiosamente Ichigo tenia unos moretones en el cuerpo, lo cual le daba gracia.

Bueno momias díganme para que me llamaron que lo hicieron en el momento menos oportuno.-les dijo naruto a lo que el concejo civil comenzó a protestar por semejante falta de respeto.

Estamos aquí para hablar de tu misión Uzumaki, comenzemos…..-comenzó a decir Koharu, naruto, Ichigo y robín se pusieron serios.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy lamento la demora pero es que la tarea es un problema pero primero las prioridades, bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios.**

**PD: hasta el capitulo 6: 73 reviews, 20 favoritos, 20 alertas, vamos a ver si llego a los 80 reviews.**


	8. Nota de autor

**Nota del Autor:**

Buenas a los lectores aquí les traigo un aviso.

Les diré que no voy a abandonar ninguno de mis fic ya que a mi me gusta escribir las historias, pero por ahora no tengo muchas ideas para ningún fic, ademas he tenido unos problemas familiares muy tristes y voy a estar un poco distraído asi que voy a tratar de colgar los capítulos cad semanas lamento no poder hacerlo antes.

Me despido Mat321


	9. El Clan Shinigami

**Hola, realmente lamento haber tardado tanto pero es que salí mal en un curo y tengo que subir en el tiempo que queda y tengo que hacer mas tarea y eso y una expo :,(, a los lectores de "La Leyenda del Dios Shinobi" lamento no colgar capitulo pero es que realmente no tengo ninguna idea y cuando fuerzo algo no me sale tan bien, espero que me perdonen. **

**Respuestas: **

**Ángel de la Oscuridad: pronto Hinata se desencantara de Menma, espero que disfrutes este capitulo.**

**Sakura: saldrán en este capitulo xD yo también quería verlas ya pero necesitaba ponerlas en un momento preciso.**

**Raiser: Gracias por tu apoyo espero que sigas leyendo la historia.**

**Hozuki Mangestsu: no me decido antes tenia la idea original de que Menma sea malo y lo mataran pero ya no pero aun no se.**

**Pocho102: jeje se son molestos pero pronto llegara el momento se Tsunade y naruto xD**

**Advertencia: les digo que como en mis otros fic todos los países y aldeas de las películas y especiales aparecerán en este fic ademas en mi opinión el mundo ninja es demasiado pequeño así que será mas grande junto con los países y las aldeas serán tan grandes como los del Perú, Lima o los de México La ciudad de México o la ciudad mas grande de su país, y las batallas/Guerras de la serie de naruto serán modificadas en este fic, serán mas largas xD**

**Chapter 7: El Clan Shinigami **

Naruto, Robín y Ichigo estaban parados enfrente del concejo.

Muy bien naruto Uzumaki según el reporte de la misión de el País de las Olas te enfrentaste a unos enemigos desconocidos que los atacaron a ustedes así que exigimos saber quienes eran esos enemigos?.-dijo Koharu, los demás concejeros y danzo asintieron, el Hokage solo lo miraba fijamente sin decir nada.

Naruto suspiro.-los enemigos no sabemos con exactitud quienes eran, sus poderes no los habíamos visto jamás en otras personas que fuéramos nosotros o nuestros maestros.-dijo naruto mirando fijamente al concejo que estaba serio.

Puedes decirnos cuales son sus poderes.-dijo Homura a naruto que este lo miro con una mueca de molestia luego miro a sus amigos y ellos negaron con la cabeza.

No.-fue la simple respuesta de naruto lo cual los concejeros se irritaron, el concejo civil comenzó a gritar al rubio.

TU TIENES QUE DECIR CUALES SON TUS HABILIDADES, ESTAS EN LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA Y NO IMPORTA QUE SEAS EL HIJO DEL HOKAGE ESO NO TE DA DERECH…-no pudo seguir hablando ya que naruto le había clavado un puñetazo en el estomago a la líder del concejo civil que era la madre de Sakura Haruno.

Escúchenme no tengo obligación de decirles nada, tengo un clan aquí ademas, el hokage no es mi padre métanse eso en la maldita cabeza.-dijo naruto saltando para volver a donde estaban sus amigos.

Naruto-san necesitamos esa información por que si no serán una amenaza para la Aldea.-dijo Minato, naruto lo miro detenidamente y negó con la cabeza.

No es algo en que deban meterse, cuando llegue el momento se lo diré pero aun no.-dijo naruto

Minato suspiro, los concejeros y Danzo se molestaron, ellos iban a descubrir que eran las habilidades de naruto y quienes fueron sus maestros aun por la fuerza.-Esta bien pero si representas un peligro para la aldea tendrás que decirnos todo o tendremos que matarte.-dijo Minato a lo que sorprendió a Kushina y Naruto, se supone que el hokage intentaba recuperarlo como hijo o la menos eso hacia hace unos días, naruto lo miro y sintió una energía oscura en Minato, le pareció extraño, el tendría que investigar sobre esto.

Cuando eso pase les diré lo que necesitan.-dijo naruto.

Bien, parece que no tenemos otra opción, ahora tenemos que conseguirte un complejo para tu clan, tenemos un espacio libre cerca del complejo Uchiha.-dijo Minato mirando unos papeles.-pero no hay construcciones y la construcción costara.-todos ahí pensaron que el rubio tendría que prestarse de por vida dinero y comenzaban a hacer planes.-no se preocupe por el dinero eso no es problema para mi.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa a lo que todos fruncieron el ceño

Por cierto naruto-san sobre el asunto de la formación de su clan, estoy dispuesto a que haga un compromiso con mis hijas, Hanabi y Hinata.-dijo Hiashi un hombre de unos 40 años con los ojos perla, naruto frunció el ceño, Hiashi ya planeaba como arrebatarle el secreto de sus poderes al rubio.

Le hare una advertencia a todos en el concejo y a usted Hokage y Danzo, las mujeres que yo elija para mi clan serán las que yo ame y ustedes no escogerán y si ustedes osan ponerle una mano a cualquiera de las mujeres que yo ame les juro que _**volveré esta patética aldea a escombros y nadie de ustedes saldrán vivos**_.-dijo naruto con una voz espeluznante lo ultimo no muy común en el y todos en la sala incluyendo Danzo que parecía que se estaba orinando del miedo debido a la cantidad de instinto asesino que libero el rubio

Muy bien entonces esta es la dirección y doy por terminada la reunión.-dijo Minato entregándole al rubio una hoja, y todos se levantaron y se retiraron de la sala.

Naruto, Ichigo y Robín comenzaron a caminar hacia la dirección donde se supone que se encontraba el espacio donde iba a estar su mansión para su clan, cuando llegaron solo vieron un terreno lleno de maleza y con puro insecto, era un lugar en estado lamentable.

Valla pero que lindo lugar vas a vivir no naruto.-dijo Ichigo de una forma sarcástica a lo que naruto frunció el seño, y Robín tenia una gota en la nuca ya que por la actitud infantiles de este par.

No te preocupes, recuerdas la técnica que nos enseñaron los senseis, esa especial?.-dijo Naruto a lo que Ichigo y Robín se pusieron en pose pensativa eran demasiadas técnicas como para recordar una en especial.-tal vez esto les haga recordar.-dijo naruto y puso sus brazos en X y luego aparecieron 70 figuras del rubio y se materializaron y se fueron multiplicando así hasta que llegaron a ser 300 rubios que estaban parados frente a el.

Muy bien escuchen chicos ahora vamos a dejar este lugar impecable entiendes?.-dijo naruto con autoridad sobre los clones del rubio y estos asintieron.-escuchen 100 a la recolección de materiales, 100 a desmalezar y 100 en conseguir los cables y decoraciones AHORA.-dijo naruto y todos los clones se pusieron a trabajar, mientras naruto, Ichigo y robín se fueron cada uno por su lado, Ichigo se fue a revisar las tiendas de Armas Shinobi, Robín se fue a la tienda de ropa, mientras naruto comenzó a caminar por la plaza de la aldea en camino a comer Ramen.

Naruto caminaba tranquilo hasta que se choco con un par de mujeres, una de ellas aparentaba los 27años, era de piel castaña, tenia marcas en las mejillas, color rojo, traía una blusa algo apretada y escotada que dejaban ver muy bien a sus pechos copa D y un pantalón Anbu apretado que dejaba adorar bien su trasero de buen tamaño, era bastante hermosa, la otra mujer de unos 28 años, era de cabello negro lacio, ojos negros, una muy buena figura que con su ropa resaltaba bastante, tez blanca era bastante hermosa.

Disculpen señoritas..-dijo naruto ayudando a levantarse a las mujeres que lo miraron fijamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo en cada mujer.

Gracias no hay problema señor…-dijo la mujer con rasgos caninos.

Naruto Uzumaki señoritas….-dijo el rubio haciendo que las dos mujeres habrán los ojos en shock, confundiendo un poco al rubio, pero luego de unos segundos reaccionaron ambas chicas.

Mi nombre es Tsume Inuzuka.-dijo la mujer de rasgos caninos a lo que el rubio asintió.-Yo soy Mikoto Uchiha.-dijo la mujer de cabello negro a lo que el rubio quedo algo confundido pues según creía el Sasuke Uchiha era el ultimo por lo que le parecía raro al ver a una mujer de apellido Uchiha.-disculpa tu no estas emparentada con un tal Sasuke Uchiha.-le pregunto naruto a lo cual Mikoto asintió.-el es mi hijo.-dijo Mikoto sorprendiendo al rubio.

Valla yo creí que Sasuke-teme era el ultimo Uchiha.-dijo naruto a lo cual Mikoto bajo la cabeza con aire de tristeza.

El es el ultimo varón de el clan.-dijo Mikoto a lo que naruto asintió, luego se dirigió a la mujer de rasgos caninos, se le hacia familiar se parecía bastante a ese Kiba.-tu eres la madre de Kiba no?.-dijo naruto a lo cual Tsume asintió y el rubio sonrió.

Bueno creo que tenemos que irnos naruto-san, tenemos que visitar a una amiga.-dijo Mikoto a lo cual el rubio asintió y se despidió con la mano para poder seguir caminando, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Mikoto y Tsume se quedaron calladas.

Valla al parecer el hijo de Kushina si ha crecido todos estos años, ella debe estar sufriendo, por que dudo que el la perdone por lo que le hicieron.-dijo Mikoto con un suspiro pensando en su amiga y compañera de equipo.

Es verdad pero algo se nos ocurrirá, ademas su hijo esta muy sexy y pensar que debe tener 13 años y se ve como uno de 18 es un bombón.-dijo Tsume relamiéndose los labios y mirando al cielo, Mikoto negó con la cabeza la actitud de su amiga y siguió su camino.

Mientras naruto caminaba pensando en lo que había pasado en aquella reunión con el concejo y la extraña energía que sentía en el hokage rubio, y estaba comportándose muy extraño, cuando los consejeros amenazaron a su "mama" y el no hizo nada lo que le pareció preocupante.

Naruto siguió caminando, el necesitaba pensar en lo sucedido y en lo de _**El Clan de las sombras**_, era muy preocupante ademas de no saber por que demonios y de donde aparecieron y mas importante ha donde se iban a dirigir y donde atacarían.-(chicos vengan tenemos que meditar mas sobre lo sucedido).-penso naruto mandándole un mensaje telepático (nota: como quisiera eso xD), a los 9 minutos llegaron Ichigo y Robín.

Naruto-kun tenemos que ir al bosque.-dijo Robín a lo que Ichigo y naruto asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a los muros de Konoha, con ayuda de la fuerza saltaron los enormes muro y fueron corriendo hasta alejarse lo suficiente de la aldea, los tres se miraron y asintieron, los tres se pusieron en posición de meditación, los tres cerraron sus ojos con fuerza y comenzaron a meditar, luego de unos minutos todo para los tres se volvió negro.

**Panorama mental…**

Nos encontramos en un valle donde el cielo esta totalmente despejado y las hierbas están crecidas el igual que hay inmensos arboles a los alrededores, en ese momento apareció naruto, Ichigo y Robín que sus piraron y se sentaron.

Valla hace tiempo que no nos reuníamos todos en este panorama mental, menos mal que los senseis nos enseñaron a crear este lugar, es muy útil cuando queremos reunirnos y no queremos que nadie nos moleste.-dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa a lo que todos asintieron.-ahora a lo que hemos venido.

Esos peleadores que nos enfrentamos eran muy extraños, tenían una manera de pelear muy similar a la nuestra, pero su control de la fuerza se sentía mucho mas fuerte que la nuestra y mas oscura realmente no me convenzo que sean miembros del _**Clan de las Sombras**_ ellos se extinguieron hace mas de 2 000 años, mierda esto es confuso y peligroso si realmente son ellos….-dijo naruto con preocupación a lo que Robín e Ichigo bajaron las miradas era muy preocupante.-TODO ES SU CULPA.

COMO QUE NUESTRA CULPA.-gritaron ambos al la insinuación de naruto ya que no entendían a lo que el se refería.

Su culpa ya que si ustedes abrían desbloqueado mi Bankai de seguro derrotaba a aquel tipo y encontrábamos nuestras respuestas.-dijo naruto con una mirada seria a sus compañeros que bajaron las miradas.-pero ahora necesitare de toda la fuerza posible así que por favor quítenme el sello.

Robín asintió y comenzó a reunir energía espiritual en su mano hasta que se formo una bola de energía.-**Kaijo**.-dijo Robín y puso su mano en el pecho de naruto y se sintió una gran energía en naruto que comenzó a salir de este y lo rodeo tomando un color rojo oscuro, el sonrió ya que desde hace tiempo no se sentía totalmente libre con toda su energía.

Chicos creo que debemos hablar con ellos.-dijo Ichigo a lo que naruto y Robín asintieron y comenzaron a centrar energía.

De pronto tres formas de energía comenzaron a aparecer al lado de cada uno de ellos, al lado de Ichigo se formo un señor de unos 50 años, con cabello negro un poco largo pero no mucho y un traje de negro y blanco y una banda blanca que le cubría un ojo.

Hola Ichigo.-dijo el sujeto.-hace tiempo que no nos llamaban y te dije que tu mundo interno esta muy solo, has un perro o al menos helado o comida que me aburro.

Si ok ya lo hare Zangetsu, un gusto llamarte de nuevo.-dijo Ichigo sonriendo levemente.

Al lado de Robín salió una mujer de cabello rojizo, traía una blusa ajustada color rosado, tenia pechos fácilmente doble D pero un poco menos, media 1,70, tenia ojos color marrón, era muy sexi.-hola Robín-chan ya creía que se habían olvidado de mi.-dijo la mujer y luego vio a naruto y se le lanzo y lo abrazo y ahogo su cara en sus enormes pechos.-te he extrañado bastante naruto-kun.-dijo la alegre mujer abrazando a naruto.-jejeje yo también Haineko…pero..necesito..aire1.-dijo naruto volviéndose un poco azul.

Haineko suelta a naruto-kun por favor.-dijo Robín con una vea en la frente y liberando un instinto asesino.

Si por favor Haineko-chan.-dijo una mujer detrás de naruto, era una mujer peliblanca con un vestido entallado y tenia unos pechos copa D y unas muy bien modeladas piernas que se veían muy bie, era una mujer hermosa.

La mujer llevaba una sonrisa dulcemente y a la vez bastante aterradora que hiso que Haineko se pusiera completamente pálida y soltara a ya un casi azul naruto que empezó a respirar como si fuera un regalo de dios.

Valla Killari-chan hace mucho que no te veía es un placer verte de nuevo hermosa.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa a lo que Killari dejo su aterradora sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Bien ahora que estamos aquí de que querían hablarnos.-dijo Zangetsu a todos que se pusieron serios.-debe ser grave.

Bien lo que paso es que….-comenzó a contar Robín de lo que paso con el enfrentamiento con los extraños sujetos que habían aparecido de la nada y al parecer su control de la fuerza era mucho mejor que el de ellos y eso era muy preocupante y no se podían arriesgar.

Mmmmm eso es malo y extraño, no hay mas que puedan controlar la fuerza de ese modo.-dijo Killari preocupada por la aparición de esos sujetos.-parecen a los **Lord sith **pero según se desaparecieron hace mas de 1 000 mil años.

**Lord Sith **que son?.-pregunto Ichigo y Killari se tapo la boca con la mano, se supone que no debía mencionar eso.

Killari-san no debiste decir eso.-dijo Zangetsu a lo que todos lo miraron pidiendo respuestas, Haineko miro a Killari con algo de frustración en su mirada y Killari bajo la cabeza algo arrepentida, mientras los muchachos no entendían la reacción de sus espadas.

Lo sentimos no es el momento de que lo sepan.-dijo Zangetsu mirando a las demás chicas y asintieron.

Pronto sabrán pero no es momento es la voluntad de sus maestros.-dijo Killari a lo que naruto y sus amigos asintieron, cuando se trataba de algo que sus maestros dijeron ellos no se metían por nada.

Bien, pero debemos ser precavidos por si acaso, pero que hay de tu hermano mimado menma, siento un Reatsu aterrador desprendiendo de el.-dijo Ichigo mirando a naruto que frunció el seño.

El no es mi hermano, pero la energía que sientes es de el Kyubi, el no posee eso es del demonio que hay en su interior.-dijo naruto mirando a Ichigo que asintió.

No podemos dejar que el tenga ese poder es demasiado arrogante y de seguro por el poder puede sucumbir contra el enemigo.-dijo Robín a lo que ambos chicos y todas las espadas asintieron.

Tengo un plan para ver que hacemos con ese poder, lo que vamos a hacer es….-y naruto comenzó a contar su plan que tenia para ver que harían con Menma y haci luego de planear que harían conversaron un rato con los espíritus de sus espadas, luego de unas horas los tres salieron de el panorama mental compartido.

**En el mundo real….**

Naruto y sus demás amigos abrieron lentamente los ojos, y se vieron.

Naruto-kun quieres ir a comer un poco de Ramen.-dijo Robín sonrojándose en las mejillas, Ichigo levanto la ceja y sonrió maliciosamente.

Bueno esta bien Robín-chan vamos a comer, vienes Ichigo?.-dijo naruto y robín le dio una mirada que podría matar hasta el mismo Shinigami y Ichigo se puso azul y negó con la cabeza.

Lo lamento naruto pero…pero…tengo que irme a…..ver una tienda…si…-dijo Ichigo aterrorizado y pálido por la mirada de Robín y desapareció mas rápido que la luz.

Naruto miro a Robín con una gota en la nuca, realmente era extraño.

Bueno vamos Robín-chan.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa y tomando a robín de la cintura que esta se sonrojo y ambos desparecieron

**En el Ichiraku…..**

Naruto y robín aparecieron enfrente del restaurante de ramen y ambos entraron, en el mostrador estaba una hermosa chica castaña que al ver a naruto sonrió con dulzura.

Hola naruto-kun como has estado?.-dijo Ayame al rubio.

Bueno pues ahí con algunos problemas, con una misión y todo bien por ahora Ayame-chan, como has estado tu?.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa muy alegre.

Robín frunció el ceño.-naruto-kun no deberíamos pedir el ramen que me estoy muriendo de hambre.-dijo Robín con una voz maso menos molesta a lo que naruto asintió.

Bueno luego conversamos Ayame-chan, me puedes dar dos Ramen al estilo naruto.-dijo naruto a Ayame que asintió y fue a la cocina a comenzar a preparar los pedidos del rubio.

**Mientras tanto en el País del Cielo…..**

En este momento en la ciudad flotante del País del cielo va caminando por las calles de la ciudad una rubia, tenia pechos copa C bordeando el D, unos ojos azules, media 1,60 cm y redondeaba la edad de los 13 o 14 años, a su lado estaba una chica de la misma edad y una cabellera pelirroja y pechos copa D y era de 1, 68 maso menos, unos ojos negros, traía un vertido ambu entallado, a si lado iba una chica de cabello marrón, unos ojos negros, era de 1,70 cm y unos pechos copa D, era una mujer muy hermosa.

Oye Lucy sabes donde esta sensei.-dijo la pelirroja a la rubia que encogió los hombros.

No lo se erza puede que este comiendo algo ya sabes lo típico.-dijo Lucy a lo que Erza asintió y la chica de cabello negro comenzó a preguntar.

Oye Lucy sabes donde va a ser nuestra próxima misión.-dijo la chica de cabello negro.

Si Kana vamos a ir a la aldea de la hoja a una misión de infiltración ya que creemos que se están preparando militarmente, iremos como una excusa para los exámenes Chunin.-dijo Lucy a lo que Kana asintió.

Bueno creo que tenemos que ir a buscar a sensei.-dijo Erza y las chicas asintieron y salieron saltando entre los edificios de la ciudad flotante.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy se que solo son 3 000 palabras pero es que mi linda hermana me presiona para salir de aquí ademas estoy descargando un juego que se va a demorar 14 horas y mañana me reúno con una amigo para hacer una expo, a y por cierto yo voy soy FANATICO DE LOS JUEGOS DE ESTRATEGIA Y DE GUERRA así que nose sorprendan si pongo mas énfasis en las "guerras/batallas" ademas serán mucho mas largos xD**

**Bueno mi hermana me bota así que chao chao **


	10. Equipo Natsu

**Hola como están por ahí aquí les traigo otro capitulo me gran fic xD **

**Loquin: **si, se me antojo ponerlas y también pondré otros personajes de Fairy tail ya que empecé a ver esa serie y es muy buena.

**DnK:** bueno es un crossover multi-serie así que jabra mesclas de series pero tendrán sentido, hasta ahora será un crossover de: BleachxNarutoxFairyTailxOnepiecexSTAR WARSXDRAGONBALL Z, pero todo se ira revelando poco a poco para que haya sentido tranquilo..xD

**Neidi: **que bueno que te haya gustado…saludos

**Ángel de la Oscuridad: **que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y valla realmente quieres que hinata deje a menma (con una gota en la nuca)

**Pocho102: **que bueno que te gusto y si el cap. estuvo corto pero es q no tuve tiempo por las tareas y encima mi hermana T.T

**Fairy Amaterasu: **que bueno que te gusto el fic, voy a meter a varios personajes de varias series pero en orden para que no se compliquen la vida, por que me imagino una serie donde todos los animes de la infancia de cada uno estén unidos… que hermoso

**Chapter 8:Equipo Natsu**

En este momento naruto estaba durmiendo en su cama muy plácidamente ya que el día anterior había estado un poco agitado ya que luego de llevar a comer a Robín en la noche ambos se fueron a pasear y luego se fueron al complejo Senju ya que el complejo Shinigami no estaba listo pero lo estaría en unos días, de pronto sonó su despertador y salió que eran las 6:00 am, con algo de pesadez se alisto y se puso su ropa y salió a entrenar un poco, primero dio unas 60 vueltas a la aldea corriendo sin parar y después comenzó a hacer unos rutinas de abdominales y ejercicios para calentar, a eso de las 12:00 pm volvió al complejo para encontrare con una Tsunade cocinando el almuerzo y el la saludo con una beso en el cachete y ella se puso como un tomate y el cogió 6 Ramen y se los comió ya que se moría de hambre, luego de comer decidió salir a caminar y buscar a Yugao para darle una sorpresa.

Naruto se encontraba caminando, pero de pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba a el a gran velocidad, bajo la cabeza y vio un puño que paso encima de el volteo y vio a Sasuke que le había intentado golpear.

Que carajo te pasa teme-chan.-dijo naruto con una molestia notable, claro ya que el tarado intento golpearlo por la espalda, no existe acto mas cobarde y tramposo.

Tu me vas a enseñar todas tus técnicas y tus secretos Dobe , soy el ultimo Uchiha y es tu deber.-dijo Sasuke haciendo que naruto se partiera de la risa, tanto así que se callo al piso sujetándose de dolor la barriga.

DE QUE MIERDA TE RIES.-dijo sasuke bastante cabreado por la actitud del rubio.

Como que mi deber?, jajajaja eso es tan estúpido como tu, eres un tarado teme.-dijo naruto en forma de burla a lo que sasuke le creció una vena y se enfureció bastante y comenzó a atacar a naruto que esquivaba con demasiada facilidad los débiles y lentos golpes de que le propinaba este, naruto le cogió de la cabeza y con una gran fuerza lo enterró en el piso causando un gran hoyo en el piso y luego lo levanto y unos segundos mas tarde se vio a un Sasuke volando por los cielos de la Aldea.

Naruto después de ese "agradable" encuentro con el teme-gay (sin ofender a las personas homosexuales), naruto siguió caminando hasta que cierta Anbu de cabello morado apareció frente a el.

Ola Naru-kun, el hokage te necesita, tu equipo también esta ahí.-dijo Yugao a lo que naruto asintió y luego le quito su mascara y le dio un fugaz bezo en los labios y dejo a la Anbu sonrojada.

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la torre del hokage, veía como los aldeanos seguían haciendo sus actividades diarias, naruto llego hasta donde estaba el Hokage y entro a la oficina.

Hokage-sama para que me necesita.-dijo naruto y vio en la oficina que también estaban sus amigos, Ichigo y robín, sus senseis Anko y Kushina que estaban con una expresión seria.

Escucha naruto-san, tu y tu equipo van a ir a la frontera del País de el Fuego, hay están unos comisionados enviados del País del cielo, no estamos seguros de sus intenciones pero como tu naruto eres uno de las mas fuertes aquí tu tendrás que asegurarte que es seguro que vengan a la aldea si no elimínalos y no dejes rastro alguno.-dijo el Hokage rubio con una seriedad bastante pronunciada a lo que el rubio menos y su equipo asintieron, pero naruto vio que esas palabras no eran del todo ciertas y el rubio mayor ocultaba algo mas y el quería saber que era.

Naruto junto con su equipo salieron de la aldea a los 30 minutos y empezaron a correr a toda velocidad.

((Killari-chan esto me vuele mal, no solo por el hokage y o que tiene planeado, algo me dice que los enviados del País del Cielo, no son simples ninjas)).-dijo naruto a una de sus inquilinas.-(**Tienes razón naruto-kun esto no tiene muy buena pinta**).-dijo Killari en la mente de naruto..((**Naru-kun cuando vamos a iniciar el plan contra menma**).-dijo Killari a lo que naruto se puso serio.-(eso empezara en los exámenes Chunin).-dijo naruto a Killari que asintió y siguieron su camino.

Luego de unos horas de andar corriendo por el bosque ya había anochecido y era peligroso andar en la noche por esos lares.

Anko-sensei ya estamos cerca de la frontera este del País del fuego.-dijo Ichigo a Anko que lo miro.-Si calculo llegaremos a las Fronteras masomenos para mañana en la tarde, en el ocaso.-dijo Anko comenzando a armar la carpa donde dormiría ella, Kushina y Robín por lo que era bastante grande. Mientras que Ichigo comenzaba a arma un carpa para el y naruto, naruto se fue a recoger algo de madera y agua para el día siguiente salir inmediatamente.

Naruto caminaba por el oscuro bosque llendo hacia un rio que se veía a lo lejos para recoger agua en unos contenedores que tenia bajo su capa, el traía una capa larga que le cubría todo el cuerpo y una capucha que le cubría el rostro y por la oscuridad se podía distinguir (como las capas que usan los jedis en Star Wars), naruto llego hacia el rio, pero sintió algo extraño como si la oscuridad tuviera vida y se le acercaran, sentía instintos asesinos y maldad, maldad pura como si fuera un tipo que haya matado a 1 000 000 de personas al mismo tiempo.-_sabes que eres débil, sabes que no podrás_.-comenzó a escuchar una voz espectral que se oía de todos lados, naruto enfundo su espada poniéndose en alerta.-_ellos morirán todo lo que quieres morirán y tu morirás, eres demasiado débil, como tu antepasado Anakin Namikaze Skywalker, al igual que el en la guerra fallo y mataron a todos tu fallaras a menos que te unas a nosotros, solo entonces tendrás el poder para salvar a tus amadas y a tus amigos_.-dijo la voz y de la sombra salió un tipo alto con una capa que le cubría totalmente el rostro y saco un mango de espada y de ahí salió una especie de rayo color rojo (las espadas de los sith) y le puso enfrente de el y naruto se sorprendió y puso su espada frente a el e comenzó a atacar al misterioso personaje, pero algo sorprendente paso cuando intento chocar su espada contra al del encapuchado pero la espada traspaso a la del personaje y el encapuchado puso su mano frente a el y lanzo a naruto lejos de el y con una gran velocidad apareció frente a naruto y con su espada lo hirió en el brazo.

_Eres débil, no tienes una espada como la mía y no podrás combatirme mientras no la tengas, para que veas como una ofrenda de amistad para que te unas a nosotros, ten_.-dijo el personaje y le lanzo a naruto que se levantaba con pesadez, un mango de un sable como el usaba pero era diferente, era totalmente recto y plateado no como el del personaje que era algo chueco y con un poco de negro, naruto lo activo y salió un laser pero con un color verde naruto se sorprendió.-_ese sable era de el Antiguo Clan Jedi de hace 2 000 años, te doy mi oferta de unirte a mi, pero primero veré si eres digno de los __**Jedi Oscuros**__.-_dicho esto el tipo se lanzo contra naruto y este se cubrió con su espada-laser y ambas espadas chocaron, naruto comenzó a atacar al personaje con sablazos de su nueva espada y el personaje se cubría con su sable y con rapidez y naruto atacaba con gran rapidez, naruto salto hacia atrás.-**Hado #4: Byakurai**.-dijo naruto y de su dedo salió un rayo de luz color azul, y el encapuchado puso su mano frente a el y salió un enorme empujón de fuerza tanto que logro disolver el ataque de naruto, naruto se sorprendió, solo dos personas pudieron lograr disolver su ataque con un empujón de fuerza tan simple esos eran Yoda y Ichigo ellos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para eso pero Yoda obviamente con una enorme mas facilidad que Ichigo.

Tu eres parte de esos tipos que me atacaron en Nami.-dijo naruto viendo fijamente a el encapuchado que luego de escuchar eso se comenzó a matar de la risa pero no era una risa normal, una risa siniestra y sádica.-_Me comparas con ellos, ellos son mis simples subordinados son bastante débiles comparados conmigo niño, me insultas al hacerlo_.-dijo el encapuchado a lo que naruto se puso algo pálido, como que el era débil, eso es imposible, el no pudo derrotar a ese tipo y encima le dijo que no había usado todo su poder y viene este tipo diciendo que era mil veces mas fuerte que el otro tipo, eso era de dar miedo, naruto sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.-_mmm tienes miedo, curioso creí que los jedis no tenían miedo…jajajajajajaj…-_se comenzó a reír y burlarse el encapuchado con la intención de provocar al rubio y el rubio respiro tratándose de calmarse.-no tocaras a mis amigos.-dijo naruto firmemente y el encapuchado dejo de reír y se puso serio.-_como lo evitaras si eres tan débil que no pudiste controlar y derrotar a mi subordinado, pero seria muy aburrido matarte aquí y ahora, así que esperare, te daré un tiempo para que te hagas fuerte, cuando eso pase volveré y pelearemos de nuevo_.-dijo el desconocido cuando salto hacia la oscuridad y solo desapareció, naruto estaba mas que frustrado, no había podido derrotar a el tipo de antes y ahora este, ademas, tenia una espada diferente, era de preocuparse, se intento calmar, penso en decirle a sus compañeros, pero no quería decirle que de nuevo fue derrotado seria humillante.

Naruto no se daba cuenta que eso era orgullo, el camino al _**Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza**_ es como le había dicho su maestro Yoda.

Naruto recogió el agua en sus contenedores que llevaba consigo, y fue corriendo a toda velocidad y cuando llego vio a Ichigo que estaba sentado cerca del fuego calentándose.

Oye naruto por que diablos te tardaste tengo demasiada sed, y por que estas así pareces que tuviste una batalla estas bien?.-dijo Ichigo al ver a naruto así de desarreglado y vio lo que tenia una especie de espada en la cintura.-Oye naruto que es eso?

Naruto vio que había olvidado esconder el sable de luz a si que se recrimino mentalmente.-mmmmm…esto es un sable de luz que me encontré enterrado en lo profundo de la tierra.-dijo naruto con nerviosismo pero al parecer eso paso desapercibido por el peli naranja.-Oye me la prestas?.-dijo Ichigo estirando la mano y la espada laser salió volando hacia la mano de Ichigo, el la activo y salió el laser color verde.-oooo…esto es interesante.-dijo una voz femenina proveniente de la carpa ambos chicos voltearon y vieron a robín que salía de la carpa y Anko iba detrás de ella, pero Kushina se había quedado dormida ya.

Robín estiro la mano y el sable de luz salió volando hacia su mano.-OYE.-dijo Ichigo haciendo un puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño.-Es interesante la parecer hay un cristal especial que canaliza la fuerza y crea estos sables-rayos, parece que también pueden funcionar con chakra.-dijo Robín observando detenidamente el sable a lo que Naruto e Ichigo se sorprendieron.-y eso mata mas rápidamente?.-dijo una voz de cierta maestra y domadora de serpientes, que preguntaba como una niña pequeña, todos tuvieron una gran gota en la nuca.-Oye Robín me la devuelves creo que la necesitare.-dijo naruto y robín asintió y se la entrego y luego le dio un beso en la boca asiendo que naruto se sonrojara.

Creo que con el tiempo podre reproducir mas de esos sables para nosotros pero necesitare un poco de tiempo.-dijo Robín volviendo a entrar en la carpa e Ichigo entro a la carpa dejando a naruto salo con Anko.

Oye naruto-kun mañana llegaremos al destino, que quieres hacer esta noche.-dijo Anko con una voz sensual y acercándose bastante al rubio que le sonrió.-tal vez pase la noche con cierta mujer hermosa sádica y domadora de serpientes y la mas cruda que he conocido.-dijo naruto tomando a Anko de la cintura a lo que ella sonrió con sensualidad y acercándose a naruto.-o Naru-kun que cosas tan lindas dices.

Anko y naruto juntaron sus bocas y comenzaron a besarse con gran pasión y dentro de sus bocas se libraba una batalla campal sobre el control de cada uno ganado enormemente el rubio y ambos siguieron besándose por unos segundos hasta que "alguien" dentro de la carpa de las chicas alzo a naruto con la fuerza y lo metió de un golpe a su carpa mientras que a Anko la llevaban volando a dentro de la carpa, naruto cayo enzima de Ichigo despertándolo, se pusieron a golpear un poco hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos del cansancio.

**Al día Siguiente…**

Naruto se comenzó a despertar mientras se daba cuenta que tenia la mano de alguien en su bica, vio que era Ichigo.-OYE QUITA TU PUTA MANO DE MI BOCA.-grito naruto a Ichigo que despertó de golpe y vio su mano que estaba llena de baba y la saco inmediatamente y se puso alcohol para desinfectarse los gérmenes de la boca del imbe..ejem digo naruto, luego de que paso el escandalo ambos muchachos se levantaron y salieron para comer su desayuno al igual que las chicas, fue una mañana tranquila sin mayor cosa, a parte de las indirectas sexuales que mandaba a naruto cierta domadora de serpientes para luego ser lanzada por Robín y luego sonrojarse por ese claro acto de celos.

Naruto y los demás empacaron sus cosas y las guardaron y salieron de la zona donde estaban para volver a dirigirse a las fronteras del país del Fuego, estuvieron saltando por algunas horas hasta que casi llegaron, pero escucharon una explosión cerca y era en un pueblo cercano ahí.-tenemos que verificarnos que estén bien.-dijo Ichigo a lo que robín y naruto asintieron.-no tenemos una misión, nos encargaremos de eso después.-dijo Kushina sorprendiendo a naruto y los demás, naruto sintió la misma energía que rodeaba a Minato.

Si quieres vete tu, pero yo me iré a asegurar que estén bien esos aldeanos.-dijo naruto para comenzar a saltar en dirección a la aldea a una gran velocidad, seguido por Robín e Ichigo y Anko, Kushina frunció el ceño y con una clara molestia siguió al grupo.

Naruto comenzó a aplicar la fuerza para acelerar la velocidad para llegar al pueblo, cuando llego vio que era un pueblo bonito, con unas casas bien decoradas y un estilo tradicional, no era muy grande, pero vio humo saliendo de un bar, naruto salto hacia halla.

Cuando entro al bar echando humo vio a un chico de cabello rosado, mas bajo que el por lo menos 1,67 cm pero no era chato, tenia el cuerpo bien formado para su edad y llevaba un traje color naranja y rojo con una bufanda, el chico estaba en el piso con una cara de asustado como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio, a su lado estaba un chica de cabello amarillo unos ojos azules como los de el y traía un vertido de Blanco y azul con un escote, el vestido se apegaba y abrazaba su muy desarrollada figura, detrás de ambos iba a una mujer de cabello azul, tenia una figura muuyyy desarrollada y parecía asustada.

Oigan ustedes son quienes causan este alboroto.-dijo naruto acercándose a los chicos que estaban muy asustados, no le hicieron caso, de pronto en el humo salió la silueta de una figura femenina y se oyó un grito.-**NATSU TE ATREVISTE A COMERTE MI QUERIDO PASTEL DE FRESA…..-**dijo la silueta femenina y cuando el humo se disperso se vio a una hermosa mujer de cabello escarlata con una armadura pero se notaba que tenia un muy hermoso cuerpo debajo de ella, tenia unos ojos marrones, pero la voz con que hablo fue maléfica y macabra naruto admitía que hasta a el le daba miedo y volteo y vio a Ichigo mas blanco que cierto Sennin serpiente, naruto se armo de valor y avanzo despacio hacia donde estaba la mujer.-disculpe…pero debe dejar de hacer escandalo o provocara el caos en el pueblo.-dijo naruto algo temeroso a la mujer de cabello escarlata, ella volteo y vio a naruto y comenzó a avanzar hacia el, el chico pelirosa se puso pálido.-tranquila Erza el no tiene la culpa de nada.-dijo el pelirosa pero Erza avanzo con velocidad contra el rubio e intento darle un puñetazo pero naruto levanto la mano enfrente de el y detuvo el puño de la mujer pelirroja, todos en el salón a excepción de Ichigo y Robín que veían todo tranquilos.-NO PUEDE SER DETUVO CON LA MANO UN PUÑO DE ERZA.-grito el pelirosa, naruto agarro el puñete y le dio una patada a la mujer lanzándola unos metros atrás.

El pelirosa al parecer llamado natsu miro con algo de ira a naruto a ver al voltear y ver a su amiga que se levantaba adolorida de donde el rubio la había tirado.-como te atreves a hacerle daño a Erza, TE MATARE.-dijo con rabia natsu y sus puños se prendieron en fuego y comenzaron a atacar al rubio, naruto se sorprendió ya que nunca había visto esa habilidad de prender sus puños en llamas, lo único que se le ocurrió fue sacar su _espada_ (nota: cuando salga _espada_ será la primera espada, la de Ichigo, si sale espada-laser será la espada que le dio….), naruto comenzó a batir su espada contra el pelirosa que lanzaba bolas de fuego contra el rubio que se cubría con su _espada_, naruto dio un empujón de fuerza había el pelirosa que salió volando y atravesó un muro, naruto se lanzo a toda velocidad contra el pelirosa, el pelirosa se levanto y junto sus manos.-_**Rugido del dragón de Fuego**_.-dijo natsu y puso sus manos en frente de el y soplo entre ella y un gran fuego en línea recta salió contra el, naruto se paro.-**Hado #31:Shakkaho**.-dijo naruto y levanto sus manos y un gran rayo gigante de color rojo y ambos ataques chocaron y natsu aumentaba mas la intensidad de su ataque al igual que naruto pero algo paso, dos inmensos puños se clavaron en el piso y salió una ENORME onda expansiva, ambos chicos tuvieron que cancelar los ataques y salieron ambos volando, cuando se levantaron vieron algo que los hicieron orinarse los pantalones, una robín con una sonrisa psicópata y demoniaca y una erza molesta que miraba fijamente a ambos.-YA DEJENDE COMPORTARSE COMO IDIOTAS Y DEJEN DE PELEAR QUE ESTAN DESTRUYENDO EL PUEBLO.-dijeron ambas mujeres y luego se miraron con algo de humor y naruto e natsu bajaron la cabeza y Ichigo que miro todo con una gota en la nuca.

Escuchen creo que es mejor que nos reunamos todo y arreglemos el lugar, luego hablaremos.-dijo la chica de cabello rubio a lo que todos asintieron, luego de unos 2 horas el sol ya se empezaba a ocultar y todo el lugar estaba arreglado y todos los del salón ahí sentados, a los minutos llego un chico de cabello negro que a cada rato se quedaba misteriosamente sin ropa y luego de un golpe de la chica pelirroja todo que do normal.

A ver ahora quienes son ustedes y por que estaban causando tanto alboroto en este pueblo.-dijo Kushina viendo fijamente a los extraños.

Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, tengo 14 años.-dijo el pelirosa de la meso.-yo soy Erza Scarlet, tengo 14 años.-dijo la pelirroja con una voz claramente molesta.-mi nombre es Gray, tengo 14 años.-dijo el chico de cabello negro y de pronto se quedo sin pantalón.-oye puto exhibicionista ponte ropa.-dijo Ichigo apuntándole con su espada.-ehhhhhh.-grito gray y se cubrió con las manos su parte sagrada y se fue corriendo. Naruto y los demás tuvieron una gota en la nuca por la actitud del pelinegro.-y tu linda como te llamas?.-dijo naruto dirigiéndose a la peliazul a un costado que se sonrojo y luego derramo lagrimas.-oe que te pasa?.-dijo naruto extrañado por la actitud de la chica.-Usted quiere abusar de Juvia, Juvia solo quiere a Gray-sama.-dijo la peliazul derramando mas lagrimas, naruto se quedo con una gota en la nuca.-que le pasa.-dijo naruto dirigiéndose a el pelirosa.

Ella esta obsesionada con Gray, aunque este no le corresponde.-dijo natsu a lo que naruto asintió.

Oye no te quise decir nada Juvia perdóname.-dijo naruto sonriendo a Juvia que se sonrojo muy levemente y asintió y se limpio las lagrimas.

Mi nombre es Lucy.-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

A ver ya basta de presentaciones de donde son ustedes y por que demonios estaban haciendo todo este alboroto.-dijo Robín mirando de mala manera a la chica pelirroja.

Primero, causamos este alboroto por que este baka se comió mi pastel favorito y eso es algo que no puedo perdonar.-dijo Erza mirando de manera a muerte a Natsu que se puso blanco y naruto y los demás tuvieron una gota en la nuca.-y nosotros estamos aquí por una misión de el País del Cielo.

Naruto y los demás se sorprendieron bastante ya que no se imaginaban que iban a enviar tantos.-y para que envió a tantos el País del cielo.-dijo Anko sentándose al lado de naruto y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de naruto.

Nosotros queremos hablar algo con el Hokage ademas vamos a participar en los exámenes Chunin.-dijo Erza mirando al equipo de naruto fijamente, todos asintieron.

Entonces creo que es hora de que nos vayamos.-dijo naruto pero antes de que salieran alguien lo tomo de la manga, el volteo y vio a Kushina.-que pasa Kushina-san.

Necesito que tu y Ichigo y Robín se queden 5 minutos, Anko escolta los del País del Cielo.-dijo Kushina firmemente, los nombrados se quedaron y los demás se fueron de el bar

Que quiere Kushina-sensei.-dijo Robín

Ustedes tres están nominados para el examen Chunin.-dijo Kushina sin sonreír a lo que extraño a los tres, normalmente ella era muy creativa.-creo que es mejor que ustedes entrenen, recuerden hay enemigos por todas partes y ocultos.-dicho esto dejo en suspenso a naruto y sus amigos, naruto se quedo preocupado y recordó las palabras del tipo que se encontró el día de ayer.-_eres débil no las podrás proteger_.-recordó naruto y miro a Kushina y sentía la misma energía maligna que en Minato, ya era hora que comenzara a preocuparse de eso.

Naruto y los demás fueron a un hotel que había en el pueblo y se pusieron a descansar hasta la mañana siguiente.

**Al día siguiente…..**

Estamos en las salidas del pueblo, naruto y su equipo junto con el Equipo de el País del cielo, salieron ni bien salió el sol para alumbrar las praderas, todos comenzaron a recorrer el bosque en dirección a Konoha.

Oye Natsu que es ese fuego que usaste el día de ayer.-dijo naruto recordando el extraño ataque que utilizo natsu.

Ese fue un Jutsu puro de fuego, mi maestro Igneel, el me enseño a utilizar puramente el chakra y no necesito usar sellos, y otras habilidades.-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de melancolía.

Hablas de Igneel el gran ninja que usaba puramente el poder del elemento fuego tanto así que podía derrotar a todos los elementos.-dijo Anko sorprendida que el mocoso haya sido su aprendiz.-pero se supone que el murió hace 3 años como lo conociste.

El me crio a mi desde niño.-dijo natsu sorprendiendo a todos a excepción de sus compañeros de equipo que solo avanzaban en silencio.-yo nunca conocí a mis padres, el me conto que me encontró en el bosque abandonado, el me encontró con unos meses de nacido y me adopto como su hijo, me entreno durante toda mi vida, pero hace 3 años murió y yo tuve que ir a una aldea y entre como un Shinobi a el País del Cielo.

Todos los de Konoha asintieron y al ver que el tema era duro para natsu era mejor dejarlo ahí no mas y no hacer preguntas personales de alguno.

Naruto seguía teniendo una batalla mental si decirle a sus amigos sobre el enemigo del día anterior, era su orgullo o la seguridad de sus amigos, luego de pensarlo se le aclaro la mente, no iba a arriesgar a sus amigos por su estúpido orgullo, su deber era proteger a su gente querida y su gente preciada, no iba a dejarlos morir, se los diría y se volvería mas fuerte de lo que nunca antes fue para proteger a sus amigos.

**En alguna parte del mundo ninja…..**

Nos encontramos en un cuarto totalmente oscuro donde se vislumbra entre toda la oscuridad un par de ojos amarillos, se abre la puerta y un tipo con una capucha entra a la habitación y se arrodilla enfrente de el tipo donde solo se deslumbras los ojos amarillos y desprende un aura de maldad.

Señor ya tenemos como 189 000 tropas de droides señor.-dijo el hombre aun arrodillado enfrente de el sujeto.

**Bien bien, pronto comenzara el principal plan, pero sigue produciendo tropas todas las que puedas, tenemos que asegurar que esta primera fase del plan no se arruine como hace 2 000 años**.-dijo el tipo de ojos amarillos con una voz profunda, el tipo arrodillado asintió y se retiro de la sala.-**Los 4 elegidos cuando los veré, serán verdaderamente la reencarnación del Dios de aura Roja**.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy, jejeje, perdón por la demora pero es que esta semana estuve muy ocupado con dos expo y no pude escribir casi nada, creí que el cap. anterior llegaría a os 100 reviews , vamos en este tengo que llegar a los 104 reviews ayúdenme xD, con respecto a mi fic Revolución, espero subir el capitulo a mas tardar el Domingo no se preocupen pero como les dije no e estado de tiempo.**

**A y otra cosa estoy demasiado indeciso sobre las parejas nose miran he tenido planeado un Naruto x Harem, Ichigo x Rukia (que ya aparecerá ) y un Natsu x Lucy, pero me he puesto en duda no se hacer un Natsu x Harem ( Lucy, Erza y Mirajade y otras chicas de Fairy Tail), pero si pongo a Erza en el Harem de naruto, Ichigo tendrá como máximo 2 mujeres, pero lo de Erza me tiene indeciso, dejen sus comentarios sobre su opinión sobre la pareja que quieres**

**Natsu x Erza (solo Erza) **

**Naruto x Erza (dentro del Harem)**

**Natsu x Erza (dentro del Harem) **

**Dejen sus reviewes**

**Chao Chao **


	11. Nota de autor 2

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Hola como están mis queridos lectores, me disculpo si esperaban un capitulo nuevo pero es que, haci es el caso, estoy en exámenes y no san nada fáciles y por esa razón no he podido escribir por estar encerrado en mi cuarto estudiando, creo que si es posible podre colgar un nuevo capitulo de "Camino al Máximo Poder" pero no creo, les comento por mi fic abandonado de "La Leyenda del Dios Shinobi" que lo he cancelado, por 2 razones:

1.- que no se me ocurre mucho para la historia

2.-que la e leído yo ismo y tiene demasiadas aberturas y varias incoherencias así que he decidido cancelarlo y reescribir los capítulos redactando mejor y todo eso pero no aseguro cuando.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo o cuando acaben mis exámenes chao chao

Se despide Mat321


	12. Duro Entrenamiento

**Hola como están todos allí espero que bien y aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este gran fic, lamento bastante la tardanza pero he estado ocupado con los exámenes de confinación y esas cosas, pero ya estoy de vaca de 2 semanas y puedo escribir mas y miren más de 5 000 palabras el más largo cap. hasta ahora.**

**Advertencia: Me olvide de avisarles, que en ese fic la aldea del Remolino no ha sido destruida en la Segunda guerra Ninja.**

**Respuestas:**

**Anakin Namikaze: **Bueno realmente no sabia que había alguien con el nombren de usuario de mi personaje, solo lo puse para la ilación de mi historia.

**Adierpholmartrusfreire: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, si lo mas probable es que haya naruto x erza

**Sakurita preciosita: **Bueno que alegría que te haya gustado, el harem de naruto será mucho mas que cinco y Tsunade y Kushina obvio que van a estar dentro del harem como parejas, en eso no te preocupes.

**Hozuki Mangetzu: **voy a tomar en cuenta tus opciones de pareja, gracias por las recomendaciones.

**Necasher42: **mm lo voy a pensar

**Neid: **Estará obviamente en el harem del rubio

**Loquin: **puede que si….casi todos me piden que erza vaya con naruto.

**Fairy amateratsu: **mm no creo que mirajane para naruto y que dejaría sin lindas a natsu, ademas natsu debe tener harem por el plan de la historia que tengo.

**Kaliborn:**tendras que seguir leyendo el fic para dscubrir lo que quieres saber xD

**Sayuu: **OK OKOKOKOK…

**SHIN KAZE NEKO: **me alegra que mi fic haya despertado tu emoción, realmente yo quiero llegar a escribir un parte de la historia pero no puedo por que no llego T.T

**Destraik: **bueno te digo que no voy a poner natsu x erza pero si natsu x Lucy

**Nanto-sama:** lo lamento pero erza ira para naruto y natsu si tendrá harem pues es esencial para el desarrollo de la historia y ademas nunca me gusto que el personaje de amigo del principal tenga harem, no me gusta..sorry :P

**Bueno esos son las respuestas y les avisó que he tomado una decisión, va a ser un naruto x erza (dentro del harem), pero le creare un OCC para que este en el harem de natsu xD **

**Chapter 9:Duro Entrenamiento**

Habían pasado unos 3 días desde que habían llegado naruto y su equipo junto con el equipo del País del cielo a Konoha, cuando llegaron fueron a instalarse en la aldea y decidieron instalarse en la reciente terminada Mansión del Clan Shinigami, donde se encontraban unos exhaustos clones del rubio que habían trabajado como 3 días sin parar y no era fácil, pero el esfuerzo de sus clones valieron completamente la pena, ya no encontraron el basural que habían dejado, si no una hermosa mansión con decenas de habitaciones como 30 contando los dormitorios y los baños y cocina, tenia un inmenso jardín con su propia piscina y un jacuzzi muy grande y un campo de entrenamiento personal, personalizado para el entrenamiento de los chicos, era inmensa y un gran refrigerador y cientos de ramen, y los muebles eran muy bien acomodados en la mansión (yo quisiera una casa así ).

En este momento naruto caminaba en dirección a la casa de su novia Yugao para invitarla a que se mudara con el ya que ella al ser su novia iba a ser parte del clan.

Naruto llego a la casa de Yugao y toco la puerta tres veces y luego de unos segundos salió cierta ambu de cabello morado, quien traía una blusa de color negro oscuro con un gran escote y un short corto que le llegaba arriba de los muslos y cuando lo vio traía en el rostro un sonrisa muy seductora.

Ola Naru-kun no sabia que habías vuelto de la misión.-dijo Yugao estirándose inocentemente haciendo que ciertos atributos frontales resaltasen y naruto se quedo embobado con aquella imagen.-Naru-kun?.-pregunto ella acercándose al rubio y abrazándolo, naruto se le salió algo de sangre de la nariz, pero luego reacciono despertando del trance al ver a Yugao de esa manera.

Yugao-chan estas hermosa.-dijo naruto con su sonrisa e hizo sonreír a Yugao.-puedo pasar?.-Yugao asintió y el entro a la casa de su novia.

Que me querías decir Naru-kun.-dijo Yugao caminando de una manera sexy para sentarse en el sillón al frente de naruto y cruzar sus piernas de modo que se veían bastante sus muy buenas piernas y muslos.

b-bueno es que te quería hacer una propuesta si te querías mudar c-c-conmigo ya que mi Mansión ya esta terminan y como serias parte de mi clan…bueno ya sabes.-dijo naruto algo nervioso.

Yugao puso una pose pensativa y puso su puño en el mentón de su bello rostro.-Bueno Naru-kun me mudare contigo pero con una condición.-dijo Yugao acercándose a naruto que se puso mas nervioso.-pasa mas tiempo conmigo.-dijo Yugao cambiando su expresión a triste.-no pasas mucho tiempo conmigo y me siento algo sola.-dijo ella poniendo su mano en su pecho como si sintiera dolor, naruto no necesito mas y la tomo de la nuca y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios que ella acepto gustosa con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, amos estuvieron así por unos 20 minutos dándose unos apasionados besos y haciendo un baile de lenguas atrevido y sensual.

Luego de estar 20 minutos con besos.-Valla ye me recompensaste mucho Naru-kun, y si me gustaría mudarme contigo ya que podríamos hacer cosas mas interesantes.-dijo Yugao acercándose aun mas a un rojo naruto que sonreía nervioso, pero Yugao sonrió de manera maliciosa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.-Bueno creo que te deberías ir Naru-kun que tengo mucho que empacar.-dijo Yugao y empujo a naruto a fuera de su casa.-(este es mi pequeño castigo por haberme ignorado estos días).-penso Yugao mientras iba a su habitación para comenzar a empacar sus cosas.

**Con Naruto….**

Naruto estaba algo entre avergonzado e sorprendido de la actitud de Yugao que primero se comporta de una manera súper coqueta y se había de una manera muy provocativa y cuando iban a empezar a hacer "cosas intimas" pero lo voto de su casa y eso realmente le daba algo de cólera, comenzó a caminar pero recordó el encuentro con el encapuchado en la misión, rápidamente recordó lo que se prometió y decidió que era hora de ir a hablar con sus amigos sobre el encapuchado.

Naruto comenzó a concentrar su energía espiritual.-(Killari-chan puedes por favor mandarle un mensaje a los demás y que se reúnan en la mansión).-le dijo naruto a su inquilina.-**claro Naru-kun**.-dijo Killari con su voz dulce y comenzó a mandar el mensaje Robín e Ichigo, naruto comenzó a caminar hacia su mansión, y entro y vio lamentablemente parte de su hermosa sala destrozada, eso sucedía debido a las peleas entre Erza, natsu y Gray que era que Gray y Natsu eran rivales y amigos, paraban peleando todo el bendito tiempo y erza se encargaba de "detenerlos" pero casi siempre acababa por unírseles a ellos y entraba en la pelea y terminaban destruyendo toda su casa.

Naruto no vio a nadie suponía que los chicos del cielo se habían ido a ver la aldea ya que querían visitarla, el entro a un cuarto especial donde estaba sellado para que solo robín, Ichigo y el pudieran entrar a el, cuando entro era una habitación oscura, tenia tres sillones, naruto se sentó en uno de esos y se puso en posición de meditación y cerro los ojos y comenzó a meditar profundamente, pero comenzó a ver unas imágenes..

**En la Visión….**

Naruto estaba corriendo desesperado y parecía que su ropa estaba desgarrada y traía su sable de luz verde y su espada Killari en las manos, veía la aldea de la Hoja que habían explosiones por doquier, veía que habían ninjas que estaban haciendo jutsus que iban a ciertas maquinas que traían unas especies de armas que disparaban rayos de color rojo e iban directamente contra los ninjas y vio al cielo donde estaban también maquinas voladoras que soltaban bombas y también habían ninjas que volaban y dejaban caer bombas, veía mas ninjas que atacaban a ninjas de la hoja y grandes tanques que eran conducidos por esas maquinas droides y disparaban a los edificios, vio a Ichigo que llego.

Naruto esta zona de la aldea esta perdida necesitamos retroceder y formar un perímetro con las fuerzas restantes.-dijo Ichigo y con la fuerza destruyo a todos los droides que estaban alrededor.

Naruto inconscientemente comenzó a corre y lanzo una gran oleada de fuerza y empujo a los droides y atravesó a un par de ninjas pero no podía ver cuales eran sus emblemas o de que aldeas eran y luego vio a el tipo de mascara de demonio de la misión de Nami y traía la misma espada que desprendía el brillo rojo pero no era una espada laser.

Morirás Uzumaki.-dijo el encapuchado y comenzó a atacar a naruto e Ichigo y comenzaron a pelear pero el encapuchado lanzo un empujón de fuerza y lo empujo y con un movimiento rápido atravesó a Ichigo que se había puesto enfrente de el para que no lo atraviese a el.-ICHIGO.-grito naruto e Ichigo cayo muerto en sus brazos, luego llego robín desde lejos.-NO HERMANO.-grito robín al ver a Ichigo muerto, y corrió contra el espadachín y intento cortarlo pero este fue mas rápido y le atravesó el corazón.-NO ROBINNNNNN MALDITOOOO.-grito naruto con lagrimas en sus ojos y fue contra el pero la imagen desapareció y comenzó a ver imágenes que mostraban batallas personas muertas y varios tipos con sables rojos, veía a los chicos de la aldea de la hoja siendo asesinados por los miembros del **Clan Oscuro**, al final de todo vio la imagen de un tipo sentado en un torno con unos ojos completamente amarillos.-**tu destino es morir al igual que la de tus amigos**.-dijo el tipo y atravesó a naruto.

**Fuera de la Visión….**

NOOOOO….-grito naruto y se levanto activando su espada laser y se levanto completamente sudando pero vio enfrente de el a Ichigo y Robín con una mirada seria del primero y una preocupada de la segunda .-chicos que les pasa?

Eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti, estabas sudando y gritando mi nombre y el de robín, dinos naruto que has visto y que realmente paso en la misión?.-dijo Ichigo poniendo la mano en el hombre de naruto como un signo de confianza, naruto lo vio a los ojos.-como sabias que era mentira lo que te dije.-dijo naruto viendo a Ichigo y este solo sonrió.

Naruto eres mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, te conozco demasiado ver, se cuando me mientes y ademas de decir que eres un pésimo mentiroso.-dijo Ichigo y se comenzó a reír junto con Robín y a naruto se le bajo una gran gota en la nuca , luego de que se terminaran de reír, se pusieron serios.-A ver desde el principio que fue lo que paso en la misión.-dijo Robín y naruto suspiro para comenzar a contarles lo que paso y de cómo obtuvo la espada-laser.

mmm..esto es demasiado preocupante, están apareciendo demasiados enemigos fuertes y si no nos volvemos igual de fuertes nos mataran y quien sabe cual es su objetivo.-dijo Ichigo haciendo que todos asintieran.-bueno y que viste en tu visión, debe ser algo muy grave no?.-naruto asintió y les comenzó a contar todo lo que había visto y de sus muertes, Ichigo y Robín se quedaron callados y un incomodo silencio se sintió en la habitación.

Chicos que vamos a hacer, no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para vencera esos malditos.-dijo naruto con preocupación en su voz.-entonces lo seremos, nos volveremos mas fuertes para proteger a este mundo de ellos y a las personas.-dijo Ichigo y robín asintió los tres chocaron sus puños.

Creo que deberíamos ir a entrenar no creen chicos.-dijo naruto los tres asintieron e iban a salir de la habitación.

Chicos, esperen me había olvidado, toma Ichigo.-dijo robín extendiéndole un sable de luz como el de naruto, ambos se sorprendieron, Ichigo lo tomo y lo activo y salió un sable de luz purpura.-como lo hiciste Robín-chan.-dijo naruto sorprendido que haya otro igual.

Es que naruto-kun había estado investigando sobre materiales que hagan lo mismo que los cristales, y encontré en el bosque prohibido, una especie de mina donde habían cristales como estos, cave y la oculte para que nadie entre, conseguí materiales como metal, pero era imposible armarla con las manos así que probé acomodar las piezas con el poder de la fuerza y luego los uní y funciono, así se hacen los sables de luz.-dijo Robín sorprendiendo a Ichigo y naruto que no se les había pasado por la cabeza como hacer unos sables de luz, era una bendición tener con ellos a alguien tan inteligente como robín por que si no hubieran sobrevivido ni un día en el mundo exterior.

Creo que deberíamos ir a entrenar chicos.-dijo Ichigo y los tres salieron de la habitación, cuando entraron a la sala estaba ya reconstruida por las 20 clones del rubio que había dejado reparando la sala, vieron a Natsu dormir en el sillón y Gray en la cocina.

Oye Gray-san donde están Lucy, Erza y Juvia.-pregunto Robín, haciendo que Gray se sobresalte ya que estaba concentrado en freír una hamburguesa con papas.-a Robín-san, creo que salieron a comprar al centro comercial algo de ropa.-dijo Gray con tranquilidad.-bueno Gray-san nosotros vamos a ir a entrenar, cualquier cosa nos dicen?.-luego de decir eso los tres se fueron al inmenso campo de entrenamiento que estaba correctamente habilitado para el entrenamiento de cada uno.

Los tres chicos salieron al campo de entrenamiento que había blancos de entrenamiento para que practicaran la fuerza, tenían unos muñecos resistentes para practicar con el sable, habían maquinas y espacios para hacer ejercicios y diferentes ejercicios.

Muy bien como vamos a iniciar la rutina de entrenamiento.-dijo Ichigo y naruto se puso a pensar.

Muy bien creo que debemos empezar con unas 200 flexiones y 300 abdominales y luego creo que comenzaremos a hacer batallas de practica para mejorar nuestra velocidad y el uso de la fuerza, recuerden que nuestros enemigos tienes un excelente control de la fuerza y tenemos que aumentar nuestros poderes.-dijo Naruto a lo que Ichigo y Robín asintieron y luego de unos minutos de estirarse comenzaron a correr para calentar, luego de 2 hora seguida de correr comenzaron a hacer las flexiones para seguir calentando, luego unas 2 horas comenzaron a hacer los abdominales, a excepción de Robín que hizo ejercicios aeróbicos, paso 1:30 liego comenzaron a beber agua.-Muy bien chicos vamos a comenzar con las batallas, primero seré yo contra Ichigo, luego Ichigo contra Robín y yo contra Robín por ultimo.-los tres asintieron y Robín se alejo un poco de ambos que se pusieron frente a frente y ambos con una mano activaron las espadas sables y la otra la espada de Killari en el caso de naruto y a Zangetsu en el caso de Ichigo.-Vamos Ichigo-chan o tienes miedo de mi poder.-dijo naruto con son de burla e Ichigo frunció el ceño y se lanzo contra naruto que comenzaron a chocar y batir sus espadas uno contra el otro, naruto le envió un empujón de fuerza que Ichigo resistió de pie y este mando un gran oleada de fuerzas contra naruto que salió volando pero se puso de pie rápidamente y desapareció y reapareció detrás de Ichigo y le dio una patada en la espalda y lo lanzo para abajo al piso y intento clavarle la espada pero este desapareció y reapareció a un costado de naruto y reanudaron los choques de sables (así llamare a los sables de luz) y las espadas(las espadas de espíritu).-**Koi Hotei **(Corte Oscuro).-dijo naruto y de su espada salió un gran corte que Ichigo tuvo que parar con su espada.-(mm me pregunto si…a ver nada se pierde probando).-penso Ichigo y empezó a concentrar energía de la fuerza en su sable.-**Kyodai no Chikara **(Colosal Corte de Fuerza).-dijo Ichigo y batió su sable hacia naruto y salió una gigantesca oleada de fuerza e color azul de su espada hacia naruto, este se sorprendió y salto esquivando el ataque.-vaya Ichigo inventaste un nuevo ataque, eso fue muy Cool, me lo enseñaras después.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

Mientras que Robín miraba la batalla desde lejos con una sonrisa.-(ambos se esforzaron por ser fuertes, siempre se esforzaron por sobrepasarse unos a otros, ahora están sobrepasándose por una amenaza).-Penso robín con una sonrisa.

Naruto y Ichigo seguían combatiendo con sablazos cada vez mucho mas fuertes.-Oye Ichigo por que no liberamos nuestra primera transformación, en tu caso seria tu Bankai nivel 1.-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a naruto ya que el en bastante tiempo no quiso hacer sus transformaciones ya que el decía que quería aumentar su poder por si solo y sin tener que transformarse.-de acuerdo naruto será primera vez en mucho tiempo que veré tu Primera transformación.-dijo Ichigo y se comenzó a concentrar.-Bankai.-dijo Ichigo y su transformación de su espada comenzó y se volvió delgada y negra y su pelo creció y una cadena le enrollo en su brazo (el Bankai de la batalla con Aizen, ese siempre será el de nivel 1).

Naruto fue diferente, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y su espada se transformo en una delgada pero era de borde roja y el centro negro, su pelo alargo cubriendo un ojo de el, como Ichigo, sus ojos se volvieron rojos una energía negra lo cubrió completamente y unos rayos rojos lo cubrieron (como si fuera Dragonball SSY 2 pero con el aura negra y los rayos rojos y el pelo no erizado) y la ropa le cambio a una capa de color negro y unos guantes también negros.

Siempre me gusto mucho mas el diseño de tu primer nivel Naru-kun.-le dijo robín a lo lejos y el solo sonrió y le guiño el ojo a Robín y esta se sonrojo bastante.-continuemos Ichigo.-dijo naruto y desapareció al instante al igual que Ichigo solo se escuchaban sablazos y metales con los sonidos se sables de luz, ambos reaparecieron cuando se empujaban los sables ambos hacían fuerza para empujar y tumbar a el otro, naruto concentro fuerza en su mano y lanzo una gigantesca oleada de fuerza que tumbo a Ichigo, este desaprecio y naruto también lo hizo y ambos volvieron a pelear espada a espada y sable a sable, ambos reaparecieron y se alejaron un poco.-**Hado #33: Sokatsui**.-dijo naruto y unos rayos acules salieron de su y se formo un gigantesco ataque que se dirigió hacia Ichigoy este menciono otro ataque.-**Hado #63: Raikoho**.-dijo Ichigo y lanzo un ataque de color amarillo y salió hacia naruto y ambos ataque chocaron y luchaban para que cada uno avanzase, el ataque de naruto derroto al de Ichigo y tumbo a Ichigo, naruto apareció delante de Ichigo y le puso la espada y el sable en el cuello de Ichigo.-parece que gane Ichigo.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa e Ichigo sonrió.-_mátalo mátalo, el te hace débil mátalo mátalo MATALO_.-escuchaba naruto en su cabeza y rápidamente retiro y se puso la palma de su mano en la cara..(cállate cállate mierda cállate).-pensaba naruto.-(**Tranquilino Naru-kun yo lo contendré, tu no te preocupes por eso**).-escucho la voz melodiosa de Killari.-(gracias Killari-chan, después arreglare cuentas con el).-penso naruto con determinación.-naruto estas bien?.-pregunto Ichigo des transformándose de el Bankai, naruto solo asintió y fue caminando hacia Robín y le sonrió.

Valla pero parece que ustedes son realmente fuertes.-dijo una voz en el aire, los tres chicos voltearon y vieron a natsu, Gray y erza que estaban ahí parados.

Que hacen aquí no habían ido de compras?.-le pregunto Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

Yo ya había regresado, Juvia y Lucy siguen comprando.-dijo Erza mirando a robín fijamente.-me gustaría pelear contigo.

Robín se sorprendió bastante pues no se esperaba eso.-pero en este momento estoy entrenando con Naur-kun y Ichigo-ni-san.-dijo robín y erza frunció el ceño.

Naruto le hizo una señal que a robín para que se acercara a el e Ichigo.-que pasa Naru-kun.-dijo Robín algo extrañada por que naruto la llamo.-escucha Robín-chan por qué no peleas con ella.-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a Robín.-si por que ellos vieron un pocos de nuestro poder, además para ver en qué consiste sus habilidades y su estilo de pelea.-dijo Ichigo y Robín asintió y fue en frente de Erza que la miraba de manera desafiante-

Peleare contigo Scarlet-san.-dijo Robín poniéndose en posición de defensa, Erza junto sus manos.-**Ninpo: Sunpo Kokan (Arte ninja: Intercambio dimensional) **y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y salió la misma chica con un vendaje que le rodeaba los pechos pero igual se notaba que eran bastante grandes y con un pantalón ambu, tenía un par de espadas en las manos.-COMENZEMOS.-grito Erza y se lanzo contra Robín y comenzó a batir sus espadas, Robín en un movimiento rápido y activo su sable laser de color azul y su espada de espíritu, Erza se sorprendió lo la rapidez que esta había respondido a su ataque, erza unas rápidas maniobras y comenzó a atacar a Robín con las espadas y Robín se cubría de la mayoría y alzo su palma y lanzo un empujón de fuerza y erza salió volando unos metros hacia atrás, esta se levanto y miro a Robín con ira, Robín se lanzo contra ella y comenzó a pelear con su sable y espada dando ataques bastante fuertes y con mucha rapidez, erza estaba francamente sorprendida de lo que fuerte que era Robín.- **Shibireei **(Rayo Eléctrico).-dijo Erza y sus espadas las apunto hacia Robín y de ellas salió un rayo con una gran rapidez hacia Robín, esta al ver el ataque con una inmensa rapidez y Robín alzo la mano y el rayo choco con su mano y se desvió hacia un lado, erza estaba bastante sorprendida como furiosa, nunca nadie en toda su vida había podido desviar un ataque con LA MANO o sea ella habría aceptado que lo hubiera esquivado hasta que hubiera soportado el ataque, pero no desviarlo con la mano.-Valla se ve que eres muy fuerte y habilidosa.-dijo Erza aceptando que su contrincante era bastante poderosa cosa que ella no lo hacía tan fácilmente.-Pero no dejare que tú me derrotes en el primer combate.-termino erza y volvió a juntar sus manos y esta vez sin decir ninguna palabra se re-equipo con una nueva armadura.-**Entei no Yoroi **(emperatriz del Fuego).-dijo Erza y se revelo un traje por piezas, el primero le cubria el pecho con el abdomen y sus partes esenciales, otras partes les cubrían los brazos y piernas, traían un diseño de fuego de color naranja claro y rojo y negro, traía una espada de color rojo y negro y lo que parecía un par de alas de tela de rojo oscuro, se le veía demasiado sexy con esa ropa, todos los chicos se les salió una gran hemorragia nasal.

Robín la miro sorprendida.-y esa armadura que tiene de especial además de causar una derrota automática de cualquier hombre pervertido.-dijo Robín causando una gota en la nuca de erza.-ya lo veras morena.-dijo erza y se lanzo contra Robín y comenzó a chocar su espada contra la de Robín y así siguieron y Robín desapareció al igual que erza y se escucharon los golpes metálicos y los del sable laser, solo Ichigo y naruto podían ver las peleas de estas, Gray no lo podía hacer y natsu tampoco pues la velocidad era demasiada para sus ojos.-**Hi no umi **(Mar de Fuego).-dijo Erza y lanzo un corte al aire y salió una inmensa oleada de fuego contra Robín y esta solo agarro su sable laser con fuerza al igual que con la espada espíritu y concentro una inmensa de cantidad de reatsu y de fuerza.-**Saikosai **(Corte Supremo).-dijo Robín y batió sus espadas haciendo un corte al aire y salió unos cortes con la fuerza y el reatsu que se matealizaron y ambos eran de color azul profundamente oscuro, ambos ataque chocaron y causaron una inmensa explosión, pero la habitación era lo suficientemente resistente para que no se destruyese, pero las cosas del entrenamiento no tuvieron la misma suerte, pero de todos modos ya estaban algunas destruidas por la batalla de naruto e Ichigo, los chicos estaban sorprendidos por el poder de las chicas, quien dijo que las chicas son del sexo débil realmente fue un puto forever alone.

Cuando el humo se disipo se mostro a ambas chicas que estaban paradas una enfrente de otra y se dieron la mano.-fue divertido, espero que para los exámenes chunin usemos nuestros máximos poderes.-dijo Robín con una sonrisa y Erza sonrió y bajo la cabeza.-si lo haremos de seguro.-termino de decir.

Naruto, natsu, Ichigo y Gray se pusieron al lado de ellas.-Guau ustedes realmente son muy fuertes.-dijo natsu con estrellas en los ojos.-si chicas, tu erza no me imaginaba que fueras tan fuerte como hermosa.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa cálida, Gray y Natsu se quedaron petrificados ya que naruto le había hecho un cumplido a ERZA SCARLET.-(fue bueno conocer a naruto).-pensaron ambos muchachos suponiendo la muerte instantánea del rubio pero algo que jamás pensaron, erza desvió la mirada y se notaron que en sus mejillas había un leve tono rojo.-em gracias naruto-kun….digo san….gracias naruto-san.-dijo Erza levemente sonrojada y desviando la mirada del rubio, cosa que no desapercibido por robín que frunció el ceño, Natsu y Robín estaban demasiado en shock que erza no hubiera cortado en dos a naruto por haberle dado ese cumplido.

Bueno chicos creo que la batalla acabo , quieren una batalla más.-dijo naruto con impaciencia y todos se miraron.-Yo peleare contigo naruto-san.-dijo Gray dando un paso adelante y todos los demás se fueron más atrás, pero naruto noto que Robín tenía un rostro de seriedad y preocupación, decidió que hablaría con ella más tarde.

Naruto activo su espada laser y su espada de metal y miro a Gray, este lo miro serio y junto sus manos.-**Ice Make: Sodo**.-dijo Gray y en sus manos se formaron un par de espadas y comenzaron un duelo de espadas, naruto desapareció y Gray no lo pudo ver, naruto apareció detrás de Gray y le dio un patada mandándolo al suelo, Gray se dio la vuelta rápidamente y junto sus manos.-**Ice Make: Aiso Hama **(Ice Make: Martillo de Hielo).-dijo Gray y en su mano se formo uno de4 esos martillos medievales con una cadena y una bola con púas de hielo e intento darle un gran golpe a naruto, pero este puso sus espadas encima de el y destruyo el martillo de hielo, Gray aprovecho esa apertura le dio una gran patada en el estomago que lanzo a naruto unos metros atrás, Gray no dejo pasar más tiempo y rápidamente dijo.- **Ice Make: Ransu congelante **(Ice Make: Lanza Congelante).-dijo Gray y estiro sus manos y salieron varias lanzas bastante gruesas de hielo y salieron en dirección a naruto pero este desapareció de la vista de todos y reapareció detrás de gray y uso un empujón de fuerza y Gray salió volando.-**Eien no Yami **(Oscuridad Eterna).-dijo naruto y su espada de espíritu se cubrió de una energía negra y fue rápidamente hacia Gray y le comenzó a atacar, Gray creó una espada de hielo y comenzó a cubrirse pero la espada de naruto cubierta con la energía de esta no podía cubrirse con demasiada precisión, naruto decidió dar un golpe de gracia y dio un inmenso empujón de fuerza y Gray cayó derrotado al piso con la respiración agitada.-Valla eres fuerte Gray-san eso la admito pero te falta aun bastante para llegar a tu máximo potencial.-dijo naruto seriamente haciendo que Gray baje la cabeza.-pero con el adecuado entrenamiento tu serás muy fuerte, es mi palabra.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa y levantando el pulgar haciendo que Gray sonriera y le diera la mano a naruto.

Chicos cuando comienzan los exámenes Chunin.-dijo Ichigo

Serán en una semana.-dijo Erza y todos asintieron.

Así que tenemos una semana para entrenar, será bastante entretenido pelear con ustedes chicos ahora que somos amigos , porque no vamos a ver una película nuevo que se llama "Los Vengadores".-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y todos asintieron, en especial natsu fue corriendo con naruto por palomitas.

Todos se adelantaron para la sala, pero Ichigo se quedo con Robín en el campo de entrenamiento.-a ver dime Robín-onee-chan, que viste que estas con una carada como si vieras algo que realmente te preocupara.-dijo Ichigo con un tono de seriedad y Robín lo miro y se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo que no se escucho e Ichigo abrió los ojos totalmente impactado.-estas completamente segura de lo que viste?.-le insistió Ichigo y Robín asintió.-entonces esto es raro y sorprendente, luego se lo diremos a naruto para que tomemos una decisión sobre eso.-Robín asintió y ambos hermanos fueron a la sala.

Al rato llego Lucy y Juvia quien se puso a llorar e intentar dar leves golpes a naruto por haber derrotado a su "gray-sama", luego de ese numerito todos se pusieron a ver la película con bastante atención, a las dos horas todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**En algún lugar del mundo ninja…..**

En un trono donde se encontraba la misma figura encapuchada con sus ojos amarillos y desprendía una aura de maldad pura, de pronto entro otro encapuchado a la habitación.-_Mi seños tenemos 1 000 000 de droides listos, también tenemos una flota de 100 creuceron, 50 fragatas y tenemos 8 000 tanques, y 100 000 naves cazas listas _.-dijo el encapuchado arrodilladlo al otro encapuchado que estaba sentado en el trono.-_**Muy bien sigan produciendo al máximo, quiero que destines 15 000 unidades, 100 tanques y 190 cañones de la 1º División que este embarcada en la 2º flota a la Operación "Relámpago" para su prueba y que este al mando el "Escuadrón Demonio"**_.-dijo el que estaba sentado en el trono.-_Si mi Lord_.-dijo el arrodillado y salió de la habitación.-**Vamos elegidos entrenen, entrenen y demuéstrenme que son los dignos legados del dios de aura roja.**-dijo al aire el encapuchado que estaba en el trono.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el maravilloso capítulo de hoy y lo lamento por lo que querían natsu x erza, pero creare un OCC para compensar, ayúdenme con el nombre, dejen en sus reviews las sugerencias para el nombre que no se me ocurre y habilidades como una ayudadita para moldear por que se cómo va a ser pero para ayudar, si no pásense por mi fic "Destino Inesperado", es un Natsu x erza pero incesto, ya estoy escribiendo el segundo cap, dejen reviews a 120 reviews xDDD.**

**Se despide Mat321**

**PD: hasta el capitulo 9 (sin contar las notas), 113 reviews, 29 Favorites, 28 alertas y mas de 7 mil visitas xDDD :)**


	13. Inicia los Exámenes

Hola como les va lectores, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este fic.

Respuestas:

**Kaliborn: **Amigo antes de comentar te recomiendo que leas bien ya que en el **Capitulo 7: EL Clan Shinigami**, ya que hay pongo que los clones que crea naruto no es la técnica de ninjutsus es la técnica de tenshinhan, que le había enseñado sus maestros Yoda y Yamamoto.

**Vegeta Namikaze: **Que bueno te haya gustado

**Naruhina:** Bueno va a ver pero se va a tardar bastante.

**Kike: **serán entre 280 capítulos en camino al máximo poder y en los demás ya les diré.

**El Ángel de la Oscuridad**: O ellos todavía no están listos pero ya verán lo que pasa.

**Loquin: **Se tiene un holow xDDD

**Adieroholmartrusfreire: **Va a ver MUCHAS batallas futuras xD

**Sayayin 2: **si voy a tener que arreglar eso.

**Itachi No Uzu: **mm que bueno que te gusto, te recomiendo que las veas, son bastantes buenas ambas.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Inicia los Exámenes**

Había ya pasado una semana donde naruto y sus amigo habían estado peleando y entrenado entre ellos, naruto había tenido que volver a acostumbrarse a usar su Bankai pues hace tiempo que no lo utilizaba ese poder y tenia que acostumbrarse a nivelar los ataques.

Naruto había estado comenzándose a relacionarse mas con sus amigos de el País del Cielo, natsu era parecido a el refiriéndose a la personalidad, Gray era un buen chico, siempre en pleito con natsu ya que ellos tenían una rivalidad/amistad.

Erza era una chica bastante dura y alguien quien respetaba bastante las reglas y normas de un lugar, naruto había estado conversando con ella y la había conocido un poco mejor y a pesar de ser alguien dura, era alguien quien se podía sacrificar por sus amigos.

Lucy y Juvia eran chicas bastante amables, pero Juvia tenia un problema de admiración y obsesión con Gray, al igual que hinata con Menma y eso no era bueno, pero obviando eso eran muy buenas personas, pero algo le preocupaba es que veía a Ichigo y Robín bastante extraños, como si estuvieran ocultando algo y fuera importante, cuando este les pregunto si les pasaba algo ellos le dijeron.-no te preocupes naruto solo estamos nerviosos por los exámenes.-dijeron ambos cuando le pregunto, lo que era raro, pero bueno el confiaba en ellos haci que si era importante ellos se lo dirían.

También Yugao que se había mudado con hace pocos días, su Mansión era bastante amplia haci que no había mucho problema con eso.

En este momento nos encontramos con naruto que estaba caminando hacia el puesto de ramen ya que había estado entrenando sus poderes ya que al día siguiente empezaban los Exámenes Chunin, naruto caminaba bastante tranquilo, pero el veía a su "padre" seguía bastante raro, haci que decidió ir a investigar, naruto siguió caminando normalmente hasta que quedo enfrente de la torre del hokage y a una muy buena velocidad se comenzó a saltar al techo, y con bastante sutileza comenzó a trepar para la oficina del hokage, cuando llego comenzó a escuchar gemidos.-aaahh ahhh vamos mina-kun sigue aaahh ahhh ms rápido.-escucho naruto una voz femenina, naruto se imaginaba que era Kushina quien estaba relacionándose con Minato, sabia que no debería ver y todo su instinto se lo decía que ni se acercara, pero su curiosidad era mucha, vio y se quedo pasmado, era minato junto con otra mujer que no era Kushina era una mujer bastante pálida y tenia un muy buen cuerpo, tenia el cabello color negro, naruto temiendo un trauma cerebral salió de ahí bastante rápido, pero sintió otra vez esa aura extraña y oscura, pero esta vez venia de esa mujer misteriosa, pero venia mucha mas fuerte que en el de minato, pero se le vino a la cabeza, Kushina, como reaccionaria eso al saber la infidelidad de su "marido" estaba pensando y ni siquiera ella se merecía el dolor de la traición, ni siquiera la mujer que era su "madre" y lo dejo en la soledad de niño, no se merece eso, naruto decidió decirle pero después ya que ella también desprendía esa aura, pero no era tan intensa como la de minato y de esa chica.

Naruto estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se choco con cierta rubia Senju, naruto le dio la mano y la vio que llevaba una blusa que dejaba poco a la imaginación, una mini falda bastante reveladora, sus prendas hacían juego de color rojo, revelaban su esplendido cuerpo y era una maravilla.

Huu..hola Naru-kun me he enterado de que tu equipo va a entrara a los exámenes Chunin de mañana.-dijo Tsunade poniéndose un poco sonrojada.

Bueno si no he podido ir a verte ya que he estado ocupado entrenando para esos exámenes.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

Tsunade se sonrojo un poco.-y Tsunade-chan a donde ibas con esa ropa, por que déjame decirte que te ves esplendida.-dijo naruto tomando la mano de Tsunade y le beso el torso, la rubia se sonrojo de sobremanera imitando a cierta Hyuga.

Bueno me dirigía hacia tu complejo Naru-kun.-dijo Tsunade y naruto le sonrió ofreciéndole la mano, Tsunade acepto y ambos comenzaron a caminar con felicidad.

Naru-kun, me puedes decir que es esa espada que tienes ahí.-dijo Tsunade bastante curiosa de el mango de espada que colgaba de su cinturón, naruto la cogió y la activo y era un sable de luz.-esto Tsunade-chan es un sable de luz, corta casi todo a excepción de otro sable de luz, corta metal básico, dentro de este mango ahí una piedra-cristal, que convierte tu chakra, tu Reatsu o tu Fuerza y la convierte en este sable, es muy elegante este sable.-dijo naruto enseñándole a Tsunade como se usaba, ella estudiaba con atención el arma.

Oye Naru-kun, tu crees que me puedas enseñar a usarla.-dijo Tsunade sorprendiendo bastante a naruto quien se puso pensando y de la nada le surgió un recuerdo de las ultimas lecciones de junto con Ichigo y Robín.

**Flash Back**

Naruto estaba intentando darle un golpe a su maestro Yamamoto, quien se defendía con gracia y fuertemente, para naruto era muy difícil, naruto se comenzó a concentrar y a una muy buena velocidad comenzó a atacar a su maestro, Yamamoto se defendía con algo de dificultad, luego de una horas mas de estar peleando, ambos el alumno y el maestro se sentaron en una roca para descansar un poco.-maestro donde están Robín-chan e Ichigo.-pregunto naruto a Yamamoto.-Bueno creo que están con Yoda entrenando en l fuerza ya que ayer practicaron conmigo.-dijo Yamamoto con una mirada fija a el cielo.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron Yoda encima de los hombros de Ichigo quien lucia terriblemente cansado, Robín quien no se veía mejor que este cayeron al piso sentados, yoda se bajo de los hombros de Ichigo y se sentó al lado suyo, naruto y Yamamoto formaron un circulo con estos.

Yoda-sensei tengo una pregunto.-dijo naruto sentándose al lado de Robín.

De pende de cual pregunta tu formularas, yo responderé.-dijo Yoda abriendo los ojos.

Bueno, que pasa si encontramos nosotros a mas personas sensibles a la fuerza?.-dijo naruto y Yoda lo miro con seriedad.

Bueno naruto escucha algo con atención, todos los seres son sensibles a la fuerza, en cierta medida, por ejemplo los ninjas son sensibles a la fuerza, solo que no son capases de usarla así que cuando quieras enseñar el arte de la fuerza, tienes que tener varios puntos, el primero es que no se lo enseñes a personas ambiciosas o rencorosas, ya que si les enseñas ellos no estarán satisfechos y lo mas seguro que recuraran a la ira y se dejaran llevar por el sentimentalismo y se irán al lado oscuro, como los miembros del **Clan Oscuro**, cuando les enseñes díganles que tienen que controlar bastante sus emociones ya que si nos las controlan es otro camino al lado oscuro.-dijo Yoda con una voz sabia, los tres chicos asintieron y se dispusieron a comer ya que después seguirían entrenando.

**Fin Flash Back**

Naruto recordó esas palabras de su maestro, miro a Tsunade, el la conocía y realmente no veía ningún inconveniente en enseñarle los caminos de la fuerza, ella daría su vida por su aldea y sus compañeros y no se acercaría al camino del sufrimiento ya que ella le conto como experimento en carne propia el sufrimiento por la muerte de un ser querido en la **Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja, **ademas que pasara con el futura de estas enseñanzas en el futuro, algo que le enseñaron sus maestro fue que piensen y tomen precauciones para el futuro y tenían que esparcir las enseñanzas de sus maestros.-muy bien Tsunade-chan creo que te enseñare el camino de la fuerza.-dijo naruto y Tsunade asintió con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro y abrazo a naruto con mucha fuerza y este aun con dolor no se quejo y devolvió el gesto de la rubia.-Sígueme Tsunade-chan.-le dijo naruto y la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a saltar sobré los techos de las casas y llegaron luego de estar saltando por las casas a la frontera Sur de Konoha.

Que hacemos aquí Naru-kun.-pregunto Tsunade y naruto no le respondió a la rubia solo le agarro la mano y salieron de la aldea, fueron 1 kilometro afuera de la aldea y Tsunade vio una especie de rampilla de metal en el piso, naruto la abrió y la rubia de grandes pechos vio una escalera que iba para el interior del piso naruto bajo y Tsunade le siguió y cerro la rampilla, sintió una energía al cerrar la rampilla, cuando llegaron abajo Tsunade abrió sus ojos como platos amenazando con salir de su car, vio una cueva llena de cristales de diferentes color, brillaba y era algo realmente hermoso como para describirlo a los ojos de Tsunade.-Tsunade-chan sígueme.-dijo naruto y guio a la rubia hacia unos repisas donde habían cajones grandes y habían diversas piezas de metal y varias cosas.

Que es este lugar Naru-kun.-dijo Tsunade viendo como naruto cogía diversas piezas de metal.

Este es un lugar que descubrió hace unas semanas Robín-chan, ya que estaba investigando sobre los cristales de mi sable, encontró este lugar, una cueva subterránea y puso estas repisas donde están con estas piezas para que nosotros viniéramos a construir sables de luz para nosotros en caso que perdiéramos los nuestros.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa.-Tsunade-chan de que color quieres tu sable.-le pregunto a la rubia quien se puso a mirar.-me gustaría de color azul oscuro Naru-kun.-dijo Tsunade y este asintió, corto un pequeña cristal de el color que quería la rubia y la formo una sable uniéndolas piezas con la fuerza.-cuando tengas el entrenamiento requerido tu formaras tu propio sable de luz ya que necesitas la fuerza para formar tu propio sable.-dijo naruto a lo que Tsunade asintió y cogió el sable, naruto le enseño como activarlo y esta lo hizo.

Muy bien Tsunade-chan, como mañana comienzan los exámenes, te daré unos ejercicios para que hagas en tu uso de la fuerza.-dijo naruto a lo que Tsunade se sentó y asintió.

Naruto se sentó frente a ella.-escucha Tsunade-chan , para poder controlar la fuerza, tienes que entrar en una meditación muy profunda, eso no es un problema ya que tu puedes hacer eso por el entrenamiento de Sarutobi-ojisan, escucha en este momento lo que quiero que hagas es materialices el chakra.-dijo naruto a lo que Tsunade asintió y materializo una porción de su chakra.-ahora quiero que intentes separar tu energía espiritual y tui energía física.-dijo naruto Tsunade puso una cara de confundida.-pero no era que la fuerza es el uso de la energía que hay alrededor de todos nosotros.-dijo Tsunade, a lo que naruto asintió.-Antes de controlar la energía de todo lo que te rodea, tienes que controlar tu propia energía espiritual.-Tsunade asintió y comenzó el ejercicio, estuvo intentando durante unos 50 minutos separar sus energías pero por mas que intento no pudo hacerlo.-Naru-kun, es muy difícil no puedo hacerlo, siento como si intentara separa mi brazo de mi cuerpo.-dijo Tsunade jadeando un poco ya que había puesto toda su concentración en ese ejercicio.-creo que ya se cual es el problema, tu has usado el chakra demasiado tiempo, voy a tener que ayudarte.-dijo naruto y se posiciono detrás de Tsunade y le tomo las manos.-que vas a hacer na-naru-kun.-dijo Tsunade poniéndose algo roja por el contacto y la cercanía de naruto hacia ella.

Mira Tsunade-chan, tu energía Física y tu energía espiritual están demasiado unidos por lo que tienes mitad y mitad de cada una, lo que voy a hacer es cuando intentes separarlas voy a darte de mi energía espiritual para que haya mas de esta y se te sea mas fácil separarlas.-dijo naruto y Tsunade asintió y volvieron a comenzar los ejercicios, durante 3 horas estuvieron intentando separar ambas energías de Tsunade, naruto le daba parte de su energía espiritual, aumentado el Reatsu de Tsunade, luego de 4 horas en hacer lo mismo se logo, el chakra de Tsunade se separo en dos, uno de ellas era de azul oscuro y otra desapareció.-lo lograste Tsunade-chan, has separado tus dos energías.-dijo naruto sonriendo de forma cálida, Tsunade sonrió y le dio un gran abrazo y lo tumbo a los dos al piso, ambos quedaron sus caras a escaso centímetros, se miraron a los ojos y sus caras se fueron acercando lentamente, Tsunade con toda su fuerza de voluntad elimino los espacios que separaban su cara y la de naruto, el beso que fue primero lentamente, poco a poco el beso lento se torno mucho mas apasionado hasta que Tsunade lo volteo encima de ella y le metió la lengua, se inicio una suave batalla en la boca de ambos, el vencedor por mucho fue naruto quien invadió la boca de la rubia, naruto comenzó a acariciar sus grandes pechos de Tsunade.-aaahh.-gimió ella por la caricia de naruto iban a pasar al siguiente nivel, pero la rampilla de metal se abrió y de ahí escucharon unos murmullos femeninos y de ahí bajo Robín y Yugao, naruto se quedo bastante pálido por la sonrisa sadica que apareció en el rostro de las dos.

Que estabas haciendo naru-kun.-dijo Yugao con una voz endemoniadamente dulce que hico a naruto ponerse realmente pálido.-(jejeje estas en problema naru-kun).-dijo la voz de Killari a la cabeza de naruto con un son de burla.

e…nada..Robín-chan, Yu-chan.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa, ambas chicas se vieron y asintieron y se acercaron lentamente, naruto quien temía su muerte repentina, pero ambas chicas le dieron un beso en la mejilla y se comenzaron a reír.-Debiste ver tu cara naru-kun.-dijo Yugao riendo fuertemente, naruto solo frunció el ceño, mientras tanto Tsunade veía todo con una gota en la nuca.

Y bien naru-kun que haces aquí con ella sabes que hora es.-dijo Robín ya seria, y naruto le pareció raro, miro al cielo a través por el hueco de la rampilla y vio que el cielo ya estaba oscuro.-demonios, lo lamento Robín-chan es que estaba con Tsunade-chan y se me paso el tiempo volando.-dijo naruto rascándose la nuca, Robín suspiro y asintió, los cuatro salieron de la cueva y sellaron la rampilla, Tsunade se despidió de un beso en la mejilla de naruto y se fue para su complejo, naruto junto con Yugao y Robín comenzaron a caminar hacia su mansión, cuando llegaron luego de unos minutos de caminar, encontraron a erza, natsu, gray, Lucy y Juvia ya dormidos, lo que suponía era por que mañana comenzaban los Exámenes Chunin.

Robín-chan donde esta Ichigo?.-pregunto naruto a lo que Robín se puso en pose pensativa.

Creo que esta en la sala de meditación.-dijo Robín con una sonrisa.

Muy bien, vamos con el tenemos que hablar de algo.-dijo naruto y Robín asintió y fueron a la sala de meditación, cuando entraron vieron a Ichigo durmiendo en el piso, ambos tuvieron unas gigantescas gotas en la nuca y asintieron, naruto salió al baño y trajo una cubeta con agua, y se la hecho en la cara a Ichigo.-PERO QUE MIERDAAA…..-grito Ichigo al recibir el agua helada en su cara.-POR HICIERON ESO MALDITOS.-grito Ichigo a Robín y Naruto quienes se orinaban de risa.-por que estabas durmiendo y en era lo que siempre hacían los senseis.-dijo Naruto muriéndose de la risa, Ichigo gruño y se sentó siendo imitado por naruto y Robín que ya estaban normales.

Bien de que quieres hablar naru-kun.-dijo robín.

Es que bueno, escuchen.-comenzó a decir naruto.-ustedes saben que somos realmente pocos los que manejamos la fuerza, por no decir nulos, hace unas horas, Tsunade-chan me pidió que le enseñara a manejar el sable de luz y me puse a pensar, recuerden que el maestro Yoda y el maestro Yamamoto no nos prohibieron enseñar lo que nos han enseñado y yo me pregunto si lo hacemos ya que recuerda la amenaza del** Clan** **Oscuro**, necesitamos a mas de nosotros.-dijo naruto mirando fijamente a Ichigo y Robín quienes se pusieron a pensar.-tal vez necesitemos consultar esto con nuestros inquilinos.-dijo Ichigo y asintieron, salieron de ellos, Killari, Zangetsu y Haineko, Haineko abrazo bastante casi matando a naruto, luego de una reprendida de Robín todo se quedo tranquilo, los tres espíritus escucharon con atención la propuesta de naruto.

Bueno en primera, no es mala idea chicos.-dijo Zangetsu con su voz seria como siempre.-pero antes Ichigo, Robín no tienen algo que contarle a naruto?.

Ichigo y Robín asintieron y miraron a naruto.-bueno escucha naruto no te contamos ya que no estábamos seguros que haríamos , veras es que hace una semana cuando pelee contra Erza-an, cuando nuestros atacas chocaron…

**Flash Back**

Robín estaba bastante sorprendida por el poder de Erza, claro que ella no usaba toda su fuerza, pero aun así era muy raro, el humo que estaba enfrente de ella y vio a erza de rodillas y unas rocas que se habían desprendido el piso estaban encima de ella, Robín abrió los ojos como platos, ella reconocía eso era la Fuerza, pero al parecer Erza lo estaba usando inconscientemente, las rocas se hicieron a un lado y erza se paro y se termino de disipar el humo.

**Fin Flash Back **

Naruto estaba bastante sorprendido, erza tenia una sensibilidad de la fuerza mas aguda, eso era sorprendente, todos se quedaron callados.-Chicos escuchen tenemos que contarles algo.-dijo Zangetsu seriamente.-crees que ya es momento?.-dijo Haineko a lo que Killari y Zangetsu asintieron.-Si, Naruto ya a sido atacado dos veces por los **Sith **y si no saben de ellos no van a poder con ellos.-dijo Killari y Haineko asintió.-que nos tienen que contar que es misterioso.-pegunto naruto.

Verán.-dijo Zangetsu.-Hace 10 milenios antes de que iniciara la **Era Ninja** , existían cuatro poderes en el mundo que eran **El Clan Jedi **que estaba ubicado en lo que ahora es el País del Remolino, **el Clan Shinigami **que estaba ubicado en lo que ahora es la región que esta en las costas de el País del Fuego , **la Alianza de Gremios **quienes eran personas que controlaban algunos elementos y al parecer usaban poderes tridimensionales para invocar armas y poderes fácilmente que estaban ubicados en lo que ahora es el País del Te y **la Confederación Akuma **quienes eran personas que controlaban lo que es ahora el País de el agua ellos eran personas con habilidades extrañas pero nunca se supo cuales eran la fuente de su poder, el Clan Jedi era mas conocido como la **Orden Jedi**, ellos no controlaban todo el continente ya que era muy grande no ocupaban muchos espacios, pero ocurrió hace unos 5 mil años mira lo vamos a poner como AGPE, que será _antes de la_ _Gran Purga Espiritual_.-les dijo Zangetsu a lo que los tres chicos asintieron.-disculpa, dos cosas, por que nuestros maestros solo nos hablaron de la **Orden Jedi** y el **Clan Shinigami** y si es así en que año estaríamos en este momento.-pregunto Ichigo con duda.-mmm este seria el año 1.005 DGPE que seria _después de la Gran Purga Espiritual_ .-termino de decir Zangetsu y empezó con seguir con el relato.-bueno como les decía en el año 5.000 AGPE hasta el 4.900 AGPE llamado por los maestros los jedis tuvieron un conflicto llamado la _**Guerra Civil Jedi**_ ese fue el comienzo los _**Jedis oscuros**_, entiende que los Jedi Oscuros eran los **Sith, **la guerra la ganaron los jedis fieles a la orden, los Jedis Oscuros fueron exiliados a las tierras desconocidas del mundo.-dijo Zangetsu y suspiro, Killari fue la que tomo la palabra.-veras desde ese momento llegaron a lo que los maestros Yoda y Yamamoto les dijeron que se llamaba los **Clanes Oscuros **mas bien se llamaba **Orden Sith**, quienes sobrevivieron y fueron a las legiones desconocidas, hay formaron el **Imperio Sith **que estuvo oculto durante mil años, los jedis creyeron que estaban extintos, unas décadas después en el año 4.449 AGPE, **La Orden Jedi, La Confederación Akuma, el Clan Shinigami y la Alianza de Gremios **formaron la **Gran Alianza **o a veces era llamados la **Gran Republica**, ellos crearon un sistema democrático donde todos eran felices, de hay en el año 3.990 AGPE fue las **Guerras de Unificación **que duraron hasta el 3.900 AGPE, la **Gran Alianza **lucho con aldeas menores pero con la cantidad eran bastantes y le podían hacer frente a la **Gran Alianza **pero luego de la guerra estalogro lo que nadie hasta ese momento había logrado que era unir todo el continente bajo un solo poder.-dijo Killari, los tres chicos mostraron sus caras sorprendidas ya que nadie en la historia ninja había logrado unificar todo el continente bajo un solo gobierno.-durante cientos de años lograron establecer la paz y el orden luego llego en el año 3.070 AGPE hasta el 3.040 AGPE fue la **Gran Guerra Sith **que enfrento a la **Gran alianza **y al **Imperio Sith, **la victoria definitiva fue de la **Gran Alianza**.-termino de contar Killari.

Otra pregunta Zangetsu como sabes todo eso y como que regiones desconocidas, de los maestros nunca he oído ese termino.-pregunto naruto con curiosidad.-cuando tus maestros nos entregaron a ustedes pusieron casi toda su información a nosotros para que les contáramos cuando el **Regreso de los Sith **comenzara, los tipos con los que te encontraste naruto son Sith y las regiones desconocidas son las zonas donde no han explorado, escucha aunque te sorprenda en este momento hay un continente gemelo al continente ninja.-dijo Killari y los tres chicos abrieron los ojos esta vez si estaban sorprendidos.-QUE.-gritaron los tres.-eso es imposible ninguno de los países ninja tienen colonias ahí ni hay algún tipo de información, como es posible.-dijo Robín y Haineko comenzó a hablar.

Es por que para los ninjas esta prohibido, desde el comienzo de la Era ninja se oculto la existencia de ese continente por su oscuro pasado.-dijo Haineko y los tres fruncieron el ceño.-de donde crees que viene los **Sith**?. –dijo Haineko con un mirada fija a naruto.-por que no nos dijeron esta información nuestros maestros.-dijo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.-eso no lo sabemos chicos seguro tuvieron sus razones.-dijo Zangetsu

Los tres asintieron y esta vez fue naruto quien hizo una pregunta.-Alguno de ustedes saben sobre **el Milenio vacío**?.-pregunto el rubio y los tres se miraron e intentaron recordar.-la lamento naru-kun pero no se que ocurrió en el **Milenio Vacío **los maestros no nos dieron esa información.

Naruto asintió todavía quería saber que paso en ese milenio.-ustedes tres, es su deber renacer la **Orden Jedi** y el **Clan Shinigami **por que si no los Sith volverán al poder y eso no puede pasar si no comenzara una Era de Oscuridad.-dijo Zangetsu finalmente y los tres sonrieron y asintieron, los tres espíritus satisfechos volvieron dentro de cada uno de su portador, los tres se miraron.-creo que debemos conseguir aprendices.-dijo Robín y asintieron.

Que haremos con la información de el nuevo continente.-dijo Ichigo seriamente.-por ahora nada chicos no haremos nada si no los Sith descubrirán que sabemos de donde vienen y destruirán todo.-dijo Robín y asintieron y cada uno se fue a dormir ya que era tarde.-(me pregunto quien será esa mujer que vi con ese imbécil, tal vez sea una Sith, eso seria muy peligroso).-penso naruto y se fue a acostar para comenzar a dormir.

**Al día siguiente…..**

Estaba amaneciendo en Konoha, todos los chicos se comenzaron a preparar pues ese día comenzaban los Exámenes Chunin, naruto se vistió y se preparo al igual que todos en la Mansión, todos salieron luego de un buen desayuno hacia el lugar donde se organizaban los Exámenes Chunin, se reunieron con sus senseis, sus amigos del País del Cielo se fueron por su lado, Anko abrazo entre sus atributos a naruto que quedo casi muerto y azul , luego de una pequeña escena hecha por Robín todos fueron para el lugar donde se daría la primera prueba, naruto veía a Kushina quien seguía con la actitud agria y desprendía esa extraña aura.-(esta vez voy a averiguar que le pasa a Kushina).-penso decisivamente naruto.

Entraron a al complejo donde se realizaría la primera prueba.-Es hora.-dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, he decidido añadir algunas cosas y revelas algunas cosas, espero que les haya gustado, dejen al menos hasta 130 reviews por fa xDDDD, por las dudas como la Gran Purga Espiritual yo lo revelare después.**

**Se despide Mat321 **


	14. Bosque de la Muerte

**Hola como les va aqui les traigo otro capitulo de este gran fic, espero que les guste.**

**Respuestas**

**Leknyn: **Bueno lo de raro si es que me gusta la historia de Star wars y el anime así que por qué no unirlos, lo de que le pasa a Kushina y Minato después se va a decir, lo que van a hacer con el Kyubi de Menma después saldrá en los demás capítulos, lo de quienes van a estar en el harem bueno lo que tenía pensado eran.

Naruto: Robín, Erza, Kushina, Tsunade, Juvia, Yugito, Yugao, Hinata (pero después), Jaina Solo, Matsumoto, Nell, Cana, Ultear, Yoruichi y otras que se me ocurrirán.

Ichigo: Rukia, Orihime, Halibel, Kuukaku, Soi Fong, Nemu

Natsu: Lucy, Levy, Mirajade, Meredy, Lissianna, Aries.

Luffy (cuando aparezca): Nami, Boa, Vivi, Margaret, Tashigi.

Cade (Cuando aparezca): Kaya, Delia Blue, Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee.

**Kii: **si voy a intentar continuarlo rápido.

**Loquin: **Claro que se complicara mas, creeme mucho mas pero la historia va a avanzar mas.

**Adierpholmartrusfreire: **Claro que van a ver mas peleas.

**Ninjawars: **que bueno que te gusto.

**DarthBaneUzumaki123: **Bueno en eso tienes razón la combinación de Naruto y Star Wars.

**Kaliborn: **Bueno te diré que la mayoría de ellos van a estar en ya que necesito a muchos personajes para una idea que tengo para la historia.

**Mi hermana que publico con mi cuenta: **Gracias hermana espero que te guste.

**Broliuzumaki:** me alegra que te haya gustado

**Sakurita Preciosita: **Si est ve naruto si que va enserio 

**Chapter 11: Bosque de la Muerte **

Naruto y sus amigos se habían parado enfrente de el edificio donde se darían la primera fase de los Exámenes Chunin, entraron pero naruto recordó a cierto 4 integrante de su equipo.-Oye Robín sabes donde esta Sai, ahora que recuerdo, no lo veo desde que regresamos de la misión de Nami.-dijo naruto y robín lo miro.-bueno yo también me pregunte eso, cuando hace unas horas le pregunte a Kushina-sensei sobre eso, ella me dijo que lo habían mandado a otra aldea para una misión en un informe.-dijo robín y naruto frunció un poco el ceño, obviamente se daba cuenta que era una mentira, pero decidió no preguntar si no lo comenzarían a vigilar por cuestionar al Hokage así que era mejor quedarse callado, cuando entraron al complejo caminaron y vieron a varios Genin de muchas aldeas de todo el mundo, había unos ninjas de Iwa, otros de Suna, unos cuantos del País de la Nieve, de Kumo, de el Remolino, esos eran los mas interesantes ya que para naruto era muy interesante el Fuinjutsu y era una de las ramas ninja que mas le interesaba.

Estuvo caminando con su equipo hasta llegar a los pisos mas arriba, pero se tropezó y se choco con un tipo que tenia una mirada batánate fría y era una pelirrojo, emitía un aura aterradora pero para naruto eso no era nada, ya que soportar el aura de su maestro Yamamoto molesto por que voto su comida, era algo que no quería acordarse.-Lo siento.-dijo naruto seriamente.-tu emites un aura poderosa, tu probaras mi existencia.-dijo el pelirrojo con una voz algo rara.-mi nombre es Gaara y yo seré tu verdugo.-dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia unos chicos que estaban ahí, una rubia y era un tipo raro que llevaba maquillaje y unas vendas, sintió un escalofrió en su columna vertebral, fue para donde estaban sus amigos conversando con otros chicos Genin.-hola naru-kun, ella es Tenten.-dijo Robín señalando a una bella chica de bollos (creo que era así) en los pelos y una sonrisa bastante bonita.-hola Tenten-chan, mi nombre es naruto un gusto conocerte.-dijo naruto tomando la mano de Tenten y besándola lo que hizo que Tenten se sonrojara bastante..-U-un pla-placer conocerte naruto-kun.-dijo Tenten un poco nerviosa.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta el salón donde se supone que iban a dar las pruebas de Chunin pero a simple vista estaba totalmente vacío, pero los cuatro eran lo suficientemente capaz de saber que era solo un Gentjutsu, Tenten se fue a reunir con su equipo, que era un Cejudo y el Hyuga arrogante, casi como una princesa.

Entraron y vieron a varios chicos y chicas de diferentes aldeas para enfrentarse, vio a unos de la Aldea del Sonido que era recientemente descubierta.

Naruto camino un poco y vio a una chica rubia, bastante atractiva y tenia un muy buen cuerpo y unos ojos verdes, el decidió acercarse un poco.-ola mi nombre es naruto.-dijo el rubio llamando la atención de la rubia.-mi nombre es Yugito Nii un placer conocerte naruto-san.-dijo ella con una bella sonrisa.-(mmm siento una misma energía que el de menma y el mismo que ese tipo llamado Gaara, supongo que tendrá un Biju en su interior).-penso naruto mirando fijamente a la rubia.-y de que aldea vienes?.-le pregunto naruto de manera amigable.-bueno yo vengo de Kumo.-dijo Yugito.

Naruto comenzó a conversar con la chica rubia, era muy agradable.-hasta que volteo la cabeza y vio a un chico de lentes y olio un muy grande olor a serpiente.-(mm este tipo no me da muy buena espina).-penso rápidamente naruto, el chico de lentes se acerco al teme de sasuke.-Mi nombre es Kabuto, si quieres tener información de algo yo soy el indicado.-dijo el chico de gafas al azabache.

Dime información de Rock Lee.-dijo Sasuke.

Sabes el nombre, eso le quita la gracia.-dijo Kabuto y saco unas cartas.-Rock Lee es un ninja de Konoha, Rango Genin, tiene diferentes habilidades, pero su Taijutsu se sale de las graficas, pero su gentjutsu y ninjutsus son prácticamente nulos, pero pelear mano a mano es muy arriesgado.-dijo Kabuto sorprendiendo a Sasuke, con razón no pudo golpearlo ya que había entrenado solo Taijutsu toda su vida.-Gaara Sabuka.-dijo Sasuke con voz seria.

Sabuka no Gaara, es un ninja de Suna, hijo del cuarto Kasakage junto con sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro, ellos son bastante poderosos y tienen una gran resistencia a los ninjutsus, han hecho como 12 misiones rang Rango B, se dice que no recibieron ningún rasguño en sus misiones.-dicho esto sorprendió a varios genin que escucharon y miraron a los tres hermanos que de los cuales dos de ellos sonreían con orgullo.-Uzumaki Naruto.-dijo Sasuke con algo de desprecio en su voz.

Mmm este si es interesante.-dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa.-Uzumaki naruto hijo autoexiliado de el Cuarto Hokage, hermano de Menma Uzumaki, es con Ichigo Kurosaki y Robín Kurosaki unos viajeros, no se sabe con exactitud todas sus habilidades, pero son extraordinarias ni tampoco se sabe quienes eran sus maestros pero se dice que puede matar a 30 Shinobi el solo con su espada de espíritu como el la llama y su espada laser que es de procedencia desconocida, algunos dicen que puede ser tan poderoso como un Kage.-al decir esto Kabuto todos se sorprendieron y vieron a el grupo de naruto que y a naruto que seguía conversando con Yugito tranquilamente, algunas chicas miraban con admiración al rubio y con estrellitas en sus ojos, varios de los Shinobi varones tenían entre gotas en la nuca y veían al rubio con algo de envidia.

De pronto se escucho un portazo y se abrió la puerta del salón.-A ver mocosos siéntense ya¡.-grito un tipo con cara marcada que entro bruscamente al salón, todos se sorprendieron y se sentaron.-MUY BIEN MOCOSOS YO SOY IBIKI Y SERE EL EXAMINADOR DE SU PRIMERA PRUEBA.-grito este con una voz aterradora y todos se le helo la piel y se sentaron y guardaron silencio como militares del ejercito.-muy bien mocosos, ahora le entregaremos unas pruebas para que resuelvan y prueben sus habilidades para resolver problemas.-dijo Ibiki seriamente.-las reglas son, si se les ve copiar serán eliminados y no merecen estar aquí luego les diré la pregunta 10.-dijo Ibiki y aparecieron en la mesa de cada estudiante.-muy bien comiencen, tienen 1 hora.-dijo Ibiki.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a hacer los exámenes, naruto comenzó a leer con atención, y se sorprendió bastante, ya que esa prueba no era para un genin, mínimo era para un Chunin o un jonin, pero el podía responderlas gracias a que sus maestros lo educaron en todas las ramas, también en la de historia y resolución de problemas, así que el podía resolverla perfectamente al igual que sus amigos.-Equipo 15 y 17 afuera.-dijo Ibiki y expulso a equipos del País de la Nieve, las cosas siguieron y siguieron expulsando a muchos equipos como los de el País del Demonio, el País de la Estrella, solo algunos equipos quedaban luego de unos 50 minutos.-muy bien mocosos escuchen es la pregunta 10, es su decisión si responderla o no, si lo hacen se arriesgan a pasar o no pasar y si no pasan no podrán volver a hacer los exámenes Chunin y se quedaran como Genin.-dijo Ibiki, varios de los que estaban así levantaron la mano al no poder soportar la precisión, naruto se quedo callado analizando a Ibiki y su forma de tortura Psicológica, ya que eso seria beneficioso para el futuro, luego de unos minutos finalmente Ibiki hablo.-Parece que les gusta tomar rasgos, felicidades han pasado la primera prueba.-dijo Ibiki sorprendiendo a varios menos a naruto y si equipo. Que habían logrado descifrar el objetivo minutos antes.

Luego de unos segundos de la ventana se lanzo una bomba de humo y apareció Anko con su ropa tan reveladora como siempre y un cartel bajo mostrando que decía: **La Kunoichi mas Sexy de la Aldea de la Hoja Anko Mitarashi**.

Ola naruto-kun.-dijo Anko guiñándole el ojo a naruto quien sonrió.-bien mocosos vamos todos los veo en 10 minutos en el bosque de la muerte, quien no vaya sufrirá.-Dicho esto desaparecio.

El equipo de naruto se paro y salió tranquilamente de la sala, y fueron en camino hacia el bosque oscuro como les había dicho su sensei, naruto estaba pensando en una duda de que le había acompañado desde que sus amigos del País del Cielo, ya que no había visto realmente mucho a Lucy ya que siempre estaba afuera y eso era raro, debería entrenar para los exámenes no estar paseando y perdiendo el tiempo.

Naruto y su equipo llegaron a el bosque prohibido y vieron a algunos equipos de Kumo y de las demás aldeas y países, naruto vio a un equipo que si no se equivocaba era de el País de la Estrella, eran tres chicos, un chico pelinegro y una chica de cabello anaranjado y un chico de cabello verde, eso era extraño ver a un chico de cabello verde, le causaba gracia.

Bueno lindos y torturables genin.-dijo Anko que había aparecido en una nube de humo y con una saco que contenía pergaminos en el.-escuchen este es el objetivo, ustedes a la mitad se les van a entregar los pergaminos del Cielo y a la otra mitad Pergaminos de la tierra, ustedes van a entrara al bosque de la muerte y van a enfrentarse entre si para obtener el otro pergamino, cuando los obtengan van a tener que ir a la torre al otro lado del bosque.-termino de decir Anko.-ahora fórmense para que les de sus pergaminos.-dijo Anko.

Todos los Equipos que habían pasado la prueba se formaron en línea y a cada uno Anko comenzó a entregarles los pergaminos.-ah esperen por favor firmen esto.-dijo Anko extendiendo una hoja, todos firmaron.

Anko-sama para que quería que firmáramos eso.-dijo un Ninja del País de la tierra.

Bueno era para que si ustedes mueres no me culpen a mi.-dijo Anko con una sonrisa escalofriante y a todos los genin a excepción del equipo de naruto se le hizo la piel de gallina.-Muy bien ahora vayan que tienen cinco días para lograr conseguir el pergamino opuesto al que ustedes tienen, suerte naru-kun.-dijo Anko y le guiño el ojo al rubio quien sonrió e repitió la acción hacia ella, muchos jonin que estaban vigilando a lo lejos al ver esto sintieron envidia hacia en rubio.

Todos los equipos comenzaron a correr hacia adentro en el bosque de la muerte, los tres chicos fueron rápidamente hacia una zona que estaba un poco alejada de digamos la zona principal donde era mas ventajosa la posición para emboscar.

Los tres chicos se pararon en una árbol.-bueno chicos, ahora que hacemos.-dijo Naruto, los tres se pusieron a pensar.-Bueno Ichigo tu vas a llevar el pergamino.-dijo robín y Ichigo comenzó a protestar.

QUE por que tengo que hacerlo yo.-dijo Ichigo en forma de protesta.

Por que ellos van a esperar a que me lo des a mi por que pensaran que soy la mas "débil" así que me atacaran a mi.-dijo Robín con el ceño fruncido y Ichigo asintió.

Bien creo que hay que hacer una cosa para despistarlos.-dijo naruto con voz pensativa.-vamos a crear 3 clones de cada uno y los mandaremos por diferentes lugares y cuando encontremos a un equipo que tenga un diferente pergamino y lo llevaremos para emboscarlo, tenemos que encontrar uno con pergamino del cielo ya que tenemos uno de la tierra, vamos.-dijo naruto y los tres crearon tres de ellos mismos y los agruparon y los mandaron por todo el bosque, ellos decidieron quedarse ahí.

Chicos como vamos a reunir mas personas sensibles a la fuerza que necesitamos que los jedis vuelvan a parecer si vamos a enfrentar a los sith que la parecer si han estado por mas de 2 mil años no deben ser pocos.-dijo Ichigo seriamente y ambos lo miraron.

Mmm ese es el tema, no creo que ellos simplemente vengan con nosotros y dejen a su aldea, yo creo que tenemos que convencerlos primero y luego tenemos que establecer algo así como un templo o un lugar donde los jedis que vamos a entrenar o guardar información.-dijo Robín mirando a sus amigos.

No podemos crear algo muy grande pues las demás aldeas nos descubrirán en especial Konoha y eso es peligroso.-dijo Naruto y se puso a pensar.-mm ya se en el lugar por que no construimos ahí un lugar para los jedis en donde están los cristales para que construyamos los sables de Luz.-termino naruto.

mmm..si eso es bueno, cuando acabemos los exámenes vamos a mandar a clones para que construyan el templo, solo será bajo tierra, nada fuera del piso y le pondremos un sello espiritual, solo los jedis podrán entrar.-dijo Ichigo sonriendo.

Ahora otro tema como los vamos a entrenar.-dijo Robín.

Mmm eso no creo que sea un problema, solo tenemos que entrenarlos como hicieron los maestros conmigo, por que no simplemente mira los adiestraremos como 1 año o 2 años como máximo a cada uno de los padawan, así nos decía el maestro yoda, yo creo que será solo un año ya que ellos no son desde cero, tienen bastante conocimiento de pelea.-dijo naruto mirando a sus compañeros que asintieron.-solo les enseñaremos el uso de la fuerza y el uso de el sable al estilo Jedi, después ellos mismos tendrán que aprender de ellos mismos, pero recuerden solo les enseñaremos a las personas puras de corazón y que no tengan demasiada malicia en su interior y si la tienen les enseñaremos a controlar su ira.-termino naruto y sus amigos asintieron.

Los tres chicos sintieron a sus clones.-bueno nuestros clones encontraron a un quipo, que la parecer esta peleando contra otro, sonde Konoha y de Kumo, vamos.-dijo naruto y ellos a la velocidad muy buena fueron hacia donde sus clones habían avistado a un equipo.

**En otro lugar del bosque…**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del bosque se encontraba el equipo siete que estaban buscando a un equipo con el pergamino contrario, Menma estaba con las ganas de golpear a su "hermano" pues había entrenado mucho y quería patearle el trasero, Sasuke estaba planeando en su venganza como siempre y cierta Fangirl de pelo rosado estaba planeando como obtener una cita con cierto emo.

Los tres estaban corriendo por los arboles.-tenemos que descansar un poco, aquí descansaremos 30 minutos y después seguiremos buscando a mas equipos.-dijo Sasuke, Sakura chillo de emoción y Menma simplemente asintió y fue al suelo a sentarse.

A un costado de estos habían unos clones de cierto equipo de jedis que estaban mirando.-mmm ellos parecen que tienen uno del cielo, los jefes ya deben estar en camino, hay que seguir espiándolos.-dijo el clon de naruto y continuaron viendo a el equipo siete que estaban comiendo un poco.

Pasaron 10 minutos y el quipo siete estaba descansando o acosando en caso de cierta pelirosa, cuando comenzaron a escuchar algunos sonidos en el bosque.-que es eso.-dijo Menma al escuchar unos pasos cerca de ellos.-lo escuchan?

Que cosa escuchas menma.-dijo Sasuke y escucharon pisadas mas fuertes y vieron que unas 3 figuras que estaban en frente de ellos, Los tres se pusieron de pie y las figuras fueron contra ellos, apareció un chico de cabello negro, era alto, como de 1.70 cm tenia los ojos negros y traía una marca en la cara, pero traía una capa negra y unos guantes en las manos.

Vaya unos mocosos de la hoja, será mejor que mueran de una vez.-dijo el pelinegro y cogió un sable laser rojo que estaba en su cinturón y fue corriendo contra el equipo siete, Sasuke comenzó a lanzar Shuriken y Kunais contra el tipo pero este los desviaba muy fácilmente con su sable, menma corrió hacia el e intento darle algunas patadas pero le fue fácilmente imposible pues el sujeto se movió tan rápido que no pudo verlo y le dio un patada en la espalda y lo tumbo contra el suelo y le puso la planta del pie en el cuello, menma estaba adolorido por el pie que estaba en su cuello y no podía respirar muy bien, Sasuke al ver esto activo su sharingan y fue contra el encapuchado un poco mas rápido pero no pudo hacer nada, el era demasiado fuerte y lo tumbo de un golpe.

Hmmm patéticos ninjas, son una desgracia.-dijo el pelinegro e iba a darle un golpe final pero apareció delante de el un chico rubio de ojos azules.-no lo aras.-dijo el rubio y con un empujón de fuerza lo tiro al pelinegro lejos.

Dobe.-dijo sasuke al ver a naruto quien estaba parado enfrente de el.

No digas nada Sasuke.-dijo naruto y luego de unos segundos Robín y Ichigo llegaron a su lado y los tres activaron sus espadas.

Peor miren, los últimos Jedis, jejejeje…disfrutare matarlos lentamente.-dijo el pelinegro e iba a ir contra ellos.-_No lo hagas, aun nos puede ser útil, ademas enviare a otros para que se encarguen de ellos, no pueden saber aun que estas vivo, ven a aquí AHORA.-_se escucho una voz y el Sith desactivo la espada.-parece que su hora aun no llega.-dijo el pelinegro, naruto iba a correr contra el para evitar que escape y obtener información pero no pudo ya que este desapareció rápidamente.

Naruto guardo su espada y vio el equipo 7 y vio a cierta pelirosa que se había desmayado, el penso que era desde que llego el Sith, eso le parecía lo mas patético que había visto nunca , miro a Menma que estaba cayado y sorprendido, Sasuke lo miraba con celos y envidia.

Quien era el dobe y por que tu tienes una arma parecida a de el sujeto, yo debería tener un arma así como todo un Uchiha que soy así que te ordeno que me entregues esa arma.-dijo Sasuke con eso voz insoportable de superioridad y naruto no lo soporto mas y le dio un puñetazo tan rápido y fuerte que este se quedo completamente inconsciente.

Menma estaba viendo todo en silencio, naruto lo miro y vio que el tenia el pergamino del cielo.-imbécil dame ese pergamino.-dijo naruto y Menma se paro rápidamente y se puso en una posición de pelea, naruto ladeo la cabeza y le dio un empujón de fuerza a menma haciéndolo caer e inconsciente, usando la fuerza le quito el pergamino, pero de pronto una gran bola de fuego le rozo a el y vio para un árbol que estaba ahí.-valla valla, al parecer alguien se a encargado del trabajo pesado antes que yo, miren a sasuke-kun.-dijo un tipo con piel tan pálida como la de una serpiente y una voz escurridiza, al lado de el habían dos encapuchados pero no tenían un sable rojo, si no tenían las espadas que tenían un brillo rojo, al igual que el tipo de Nami.

Quienes son ustedes?.-pregunto Ichigo apuntando su sable laser hacia los desconocidos y sujetando en su otra mano con fuerza su espada espíritu, naruto no le dio buena espina ver a ese tipo.

No me conocen?, yo soy Oronchimaru, uno de los tres Sennin y ellos los de aquí son unos amigos míos.-dijo el pálido hombre, robín alzo la ceja, que carajo hace un ninja exiliado en una prueba Chunin y aun mas importante, que hacían dos Sith con el Sennin, eso si que era preocupante.

Que quieren aquí.-dijo Ichigo mientras se ponía en pose de pelea.

Yo quiero el Sharingan y Sasuke-kun me puede ayudar en eso, así que si no quieren morir lárguense de aquí.-dijo Oronchimaru con un tono amenazante.

Naruto vio a Ichigo y robín y asintieron, Robín dejo a los chicos del equipo 7 en un lugar seguro y los tres cogieron sus espadas espíritus y vieron a sus enemigos, el Sennin sonreía y saco una espada que también desprendía un brillo rojo, aquello sorprendió a naruto, se pusieron en guardia.

La pelea iba a comenzar….

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, perdón por la demora pero no he estado de ánimos de escribir mucho por asuntos personales, pero bueno es un poco mas corto que los demás pero el prox capitulo será mas largo.**

**Dejen hasta 151 reviews x favor xD**

**Se despide Mat321 **


	15. Batalla en el bosque de la Muerte

**Hola como les va por ahí, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este gran fic, espero que les guste.**

**Respuestas:**

**Sayayin 2: **que bueno que te gusto, y si peleara con dos Sith y Oronchimaru.

**Sakurita preciosita: **esas dos obvio estarán en el harem, ya que hay pocos de ellos.

**Broliuzumaki: **aquí esta la actualización.

**El Ángel de la Oscuridad: **si se puso feo la cosa.

**Kaliborn: **bueno para saber lo que quieras vas a tener que seguir leyendo, que bueno que te haya gustado.

**Leknyn: **bueno Yoruichi ira para naruto eso ya lo decidí, y lo de la espada eso un misterio *o*

**Loquin: **gracias

**Adierpholmartrusfreire: **aquí te tengo el capitulo xD

**Capitulo 12: Batalla en el Bosque de la Muerte **

Naruto estaba en pose de pelea junto con sus compañeros que estaban viendo a los tres individuos que estaban viéndolos fijamente de pronto un empujón de fuerza se dirigió hacia Ichigo que lo logro esquivar y miro a uno de los encapuchados de los que vino ese ataque, Ichigo tiro un golpe de fuerza que el encapuchado soporto y lo desvió.-estos iguales a los de Nami de hace unos meses, este Oronchimaru, debe tener algo con ellos, será mejor eliminarlos de una vez.-dijo Ichigo a lo que todos asintieron y comenzaron a concentrarse.-**Bankai**.-dijeron los tres y sus transformaciones se dieron a Ichigo su Bankai, a robín ese dragón de fuego en su espalda y a Naruto su Bankai nivel 1.

Los tres desaparecieron y fueron contra los tres enemigos que estaban enfrente de ellos, Naruto fue contra Oronchimaru, Ichigo contra uno de los encapuchados y robín con el otro.

Naruto comenzó a atacar a Oronchimaru con sablazos con su espada de espíritu a el Sennin, que este lo bloqueaba con un poco de dificultad, naruto le dio una patada en el pecho a el Sennin y lo lanzo a lo lejos entre los arboles y fue contra el, alejándose de sus amigos y sus respectivos oponentes, naruto fue contra Oronchimaru.-**Hado #31:Shakkaho.-**dijo naruto y de la palma de su mano salió una enorme rayo rojo que se dirigió hacia Oronchimaru que comenzó a trazar jutsus.-**Doton: Doheki** (pared de Tierra).-dijo Oronchimaru y en frente de el salió una enorme pared de tierra que lo cubrió del ataque, pero igual la pared fue destruida pero el Sennin de las serpientes no fue dañada.

Naruto fue contra el y dio un enorme empujón de fuerza que le cayo a Oronchimaru y lo tipo para el piso, pero de su boca salió otro cuerpo y su antiguo cuerpo fue atravesado por naruto con su espada espíritu, Oronchimaru lanzo de su boca una ráfaga de fuego contra naruto que alzo su mano e hizo desaparecer el fuego, naruto fue a una gran velocidad contra Oronchimaru y ambos chocaron sus espadas y estuvieron intentando empujar al otro.-que demonios quieres aquí Sennin serpiente y como demonios conociste a esos Sith.-dijo naruto empujando a Oronchimaru que puso una sonrisa escalofriante.

Kukukukukukuku eso es una historia de mi vida privada naruto-kun.-dijo Oronchimaru y le dio una gran patada a naruto en el pecho y lo tiro al piso y dio un salto hacia atrás, Naruto se levanto a una gran velocidad y fue directamente contra Oronchimaru y le dio un gran sablazo que lo esquivo con las justas y intento darle un puñetazo en el pecho a naruto, pero el rubio le dio un empujón de fuerza y tiro a Oronchimaru contra un árbol, Oronchimaru lanzo un parte Kunais que el rubio esquivo con facilidad, el Sennin de la serpiente comenzó a hacer unos movimientos de manos.-**Katón: raika**.-dijo Oronchimaru y de su boca salió una bola de fuego y en sus palmas se formo un rayo que fue directamente contra naruto y este lanzo una gran ráfaga de fuerza que se choco con el gran rayo de fuego y naruto decidió aumentar la cantidad de fuerza y venció el rayo de fuego de Oronchimaru.

Naruto fue contra el Sennin y otra vez iniciaron el duelo de espadas y naruto con un fuerte sablazo le derribo a Oronchimaru la espada.-kukukukuku naruto-kun, vas a morir.-dijo Oronchimaru y su espada que estaba en el césped se levanto y de esa espada se cubrió de una energía oscura, volvió contra Oronchimaru y este se cubrió de esa energía, y naruto sintió que el poder del Sennin aumentaba pero no pudo reaccionar ya que el Sennin le dio un puñete en el estomago que le saco el aire, naruto sintió ese aumento de poder y intento proporcionarle un puñetazo pero el Sennin lo esquivo.

Naruto logro esquivar una patada que le proporciono el Sennin y con su espada intento atravesarlo peor el Sennin serpiente con su espada esquivo ese golpe.-**Eien no Yami **(Oscuridad Eterna).-dijo naruto y su espada se cubrió de la energía negra, y naruto comenzó a concentrarse y su aura negra con rayos rojos creció y miro a Oronchimaru, desapareció y reapareció detrás del Sennin y le corto el brazo, la energía negra dejo un pequeño rastro de oscuridad en el cuerpo del Sennin.-AHHHHRRGG.-grito de dolor el Sennin y se cogió el brazo, de el salieron unas serpientes y se volvió a unir a su cuerpo.-me estas cansando, te matare de una vez.-dijo Oronchimaru y hizo crecer su aura oscuro y comenzó a concentrar un ataque.-**Kurai Hari (**Rayo oscuro).-dijo Oronchimaru y de la palma de su mano salió un rayo de oscuridad contra naruto y este levanto la palma de su mano.-**Hado #32: Okasen**.-dijo naruto y lanzo un rayo de energía dorada y ambos rayos chocaron y cada uno luchaba por avanzar.-(tengo que derrotar a mis enemigos, no puedo dejar que estos malditos ganen).-penso naruto con decisión.-(**Vamos naru-kun, tu puedes**).-dijo la melodiosa voz de Killari en su cabeza.

Naruto abrió los ojos que se volvieron de rojo a dorado y el rayo de energía creció un poco y comenzó a tragarse al rayo de Oronchimaru hasta que destruyo el rayo y choco con el Sennin de la serpiente que fue empujado bruscamente por el ataque.

Cuando el humo se disipo se vio a Oronchimaru con serias heridas en todo su cuerpo.-agh parece que eres muy fuerte naruto-kun, parece que habrá un cambio de planes.-dijo Oronchimaru y lanzo dos bombas de humo que tenia en su bolsillo y se levanto un gran muro de humo y cuando se disipo no se vio a Oronchimaru.-maldición.-dijo naruto con ira.

_Debes matarlo naruto y lo sabes, sabes que lo deseas, déjame ayudarte a beber su sangre, mátalo a todos_.-escucho naruto en su cabeza y se la sujeto.-(no no te escuchare, no soy un monstro no lo soy).-se dijo a si mismo mientras trataba de no dejar que ese maldito demonio se apoderara de el de pronto se vio en su mente mientras estaba en un templo que parecía bastante viejo y gastado, delante de el vio a un tipo parecido a el que tenia los ojos completamente negro y tenia la piel blanca y el cabello blanco, su vestimenta era roja y negra.-_tu sabes que lo deseas, tu lo hueles y quieres su sangre.-_dijo el personaje a naruto mientras este intentaba controlarse

**No es cierto naru-kun, tu no eres un mostro, eres un buen muchacho recuérdalo, tienes a tus amigos, a Yugao y me tienes a mi**.-dijo Killari que apareció a su lado y lo tomo de sus hombros y lo abrazo.-**Naruto-kun no te pierdas yo te quiero**.-dijo Killari con unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Naruto estaba intentando controlarse, en sus ojos pasaban imágenes de sus padres que no le prestaban su atención y que lo despreciaban, eso lo lleno de ira, veía a su madre diciendo que solo amaba a su hermano, se veía alrededor de la oscuridad, todo era negro y no había nada mas que solo vacío y vio delante de el una luz que se formo en un fantasma, no reconocía a la figura, solo era una mujer bastante hermosa de unos 20 años, era una chica de cabello rojo dorado, unos ojos verdes, tenia un muy buen cuerpo y tenia una hermosa sonrisa era de 1.60 cm, a naruto le sentía muy familiar pero a la vez no, sentía que la conocía pero no, a su lado apareció un chico de unos 23 años de cabello rubio oscuro con ojos azules, era de 1.75 cm tenia una túnica negra.

Quienes son ustedes.-dijo naruto al ver a los dos personajes en frente de el.

Tu no te perderás.-dijo el hombre poniendo su mano en su hombro.-tu tienes sangre Skywalker, estas destinado a la grandeza.-dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Tu serás grande naruto-chan, recuerda tienes a gente que te quiere nunca lo olvides.-dijo la mujer con una cálida sonrisa y para naruto sintió una sensación cálida cuando la mujer lo abrazo y se sintió tan bien.-(así se debe sentir tener una madre).-penso para si mismo naruto y vio a la mujer que lo estaba abrazando, la chica le susurro algo en el oído.-cuando necesitas ayuda nosotros te ayudaremos.

De pronto se vio a si mismo en su paisaje mental con Killari abrazándolo y llorando en su pecho, vio al trono del templo y vio a su demonio interno, Killari al ver que se había calmado puso su cabeza en su hombro, naruto se paro junto con Killari.

No caeré ante ti maldito, tu estarás encerrado aquí hasta mi muerte.-dijo naruto y el personaje se comenzó a reír, naruto creo cadenas que lo amarraron.-_recuerda naruto yo soy parte de ti no puedes escapar de mi_.-dijo el personaje y quedo completamente cerrado de cadenas.

Naruto se alejo del templo y Killari lo abrazo.-**Me asustaste naruto-kun, yo pensé que te ibas a perder**-dijo Killari con una sonrisa.

No te preocupes Killari-chan, yo siempre estaré aquí mientras tenga a gente como tu.-dijo naruto viendo a los ojos a Killari, ambos se quedaron mirando cuando sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que ambos labios se juntaron en un profundo beso.

**Con Ichigo (el inicio de la pelea)…**

Ichigo vio a un encapuchado y fue contra el con su espada y comenzó a atacarlo con varios cortes que el encapuchado se cubría con su espada de brillo rojo, Ichigo lo atacaba con bastante rapidez, pero parecía que el encapuchado no se esforzaba para nada, Ichigo lanzo un empujón de fuerza y salto para atrás del encapuchado y le intento dar un sablazo pero este desapareció y reapareció de tras de el peli naranja y le dio un puñetazo en la columna.-AHHHGG.-grito Ichigo al sentir ese puñete en una de sus vertebras.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta rápidamente y volvió a chocar las espadas espíritu, ambas espadas y ambos eran muy igualados, Ichigo se alejo un poco de el Sith.-**Kurio Getsuga**.-dijo Ichigo y batió su espada que un gigantesco ataque en forma de luna de color negro con bordes rojos que fue directamente contra el Sith que levanto su palma y de ella salieron unos gruesos rayos de fuerza que lograron erradicar el ataque, Ichigo abrió los ojos al ver que su ataque fue erradicado por ese ataque de fuerza, Ichigo concentro bastante fuerza y energía espiritual en su espada y de ella salió una pequeña bola de fuerza y energía..-**Kakutei-sei (Reyo Definitivo)**.-dijo Ichigo y esa pequeña bola de energía y fuerza se convirtió en un rayo que fue directo para el Sith que se hizo a un lado, pero su capucha se corto y callo al piso, Ichigo se sorprendió que no era una hombre, si no era una bella chica de cabello negro con ojos amarillos y tenia una tez morena, Ichigo se sorprendió pero luego de unos segundos recupero la conciencia.

Quien eres tu?.-dijo Ichigo con su espada en la mano y mirando fijamente a esos ojos amarillos de la Sith.

Mi nombre es Exal Kressh y yo seré la causante de tu muerte.-dijo la chica para volver a atacar a Ichigo que comenzó a bloquear los espadazos que le estaba dando la Sith, Ichigo dio una oleada de fuerza y se alejo de la Sith.-**Hado #58:Tenran**.-dijo Ichigo y soltó su espada que comenzó a girar y se formo un remolino que lo lanzo hacia la Sith que concentro su fuerza en su mano y lanzo un anillo de fuerza que estaba cubierto de rayos de fuerza, ambos estaban luchando por hacer ceder al otro, Ichigo al final logro hacer que su ataque venciese a la del Sith y comenzó a lanzar diversas oleadas de Fuerza, ambos se acercaron y chocaron sus espadas e Ichigo saco su sable-laser y se la lanzo a la Sith que la esquivo ágilmente y fue contra el y volvieron chocar los sables.

Que quieren aquí maldita sea.-dijo Ichigo con la respiración agitada mientras chocaba su espada espíritu contra su oponente.

Queremos destruirlo todo y conquistar.-dijo Exal con una sonrisa maléfica y le dio una patada en las pelotas a Ichigo.

Ichigo sintió un dolor desgarrador en su parte divina y soltó su espada espíritu y se cogió sus partes de todo hombre con un dolor inmenso.-AHHHHHGGGGG.-grito Ichigo y se calló al piso y se quedo inconsciente debido al intenso dolor.

Jajajaja..como adoro ese grito de agonía de estos hombres.-dijo Exal con una sonrisa maléfica y desapareció entre las sombras.

**Con robín (inicio de la batalla)…**

Robín miro a su oponente y le comenzó a lanzar bastantes sablazos hacia el sith que se cubría con bastante dificultad, robín le dio una patada en el picho del encapuchado y le intento rebanar la cabeza pero el encapuchado esquivo muy rápidamente y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago del encapuchado y lo aventó uno s metros atrás, Robín comenzó a concentrar su energía espiritual.-**Infanaruroa (Rugido infernal)**.-dijo robín y su Bankai en forma de dragón lanzo un rugido de fuego contra la Sith que alzo sus manos y bloque el ataque con un empujón de fuerza, el Sith lanzo rayos de fuerza a Robín que saltohacia arriba y fue contra el sith y comenzaron a chocar las espadas y Robín dio un enorme empujón de fuerza y el Sith lo lanzo contra el árbol.

El Sith se le destruyo su túnica y se vio a una mujer de cabello negro de una piel extremadamente pálida, se puso en guardia, pero algo paso, la Sith solo le sonrió.-jejeje ya no tengo ganas de pelear chica, ademas mi señor me dijo que solo te distrajera, ya no tengo razón de seguir peleando, por cierto mi nombre es Asajj Ventress.-dijo la Sith y desapareció y a robín le pareció bastante extraño eso.-(un momento, si distraerme eso significa…Ichigo y NARUTO).-penso con preocupación Robín y fue a buscar a sus amigos.

Estuvo buscando a sus amigos por unos 29 minutos, pero no lo encontraba.-(**Espero que no le haya pasado nada a naru-kun)**.-escucho la voz de Haineko en su cabeza.-(eso espero también Haineko).-le respondió Robín con preocupación, salto a un árbol alto y le pareció ver unos cuerpos a unos 30 metros a lo lejos, fue a ver y por fortuna no eran sus amigos, pero eran unos genin muertos y por las cicatrices se notaba que eran de los Sith, vio dos pergaminos de la prueba, decidió guardarlos y llevarlos con ella.

Siguió buscando por el bosque y sintió una fuente de fuerza, se apresuro y vio a su hermano en el piso inconsciente.-ICHIGO.-grito Robín con alegría y fue a donde estaba su hermano, que lo comenzó a sacudir para que se despierte.

Uugg…que paso?, donde esta esa maldita.-dijo Ichigo y vio a su hermana que estaba en frente de el.-Robín que ha pasado?.-le pregunto.

No lo se nii-san acabo de llegar y tu estabas inconsciente, el Sith te derroto.-dijo robín y vio a Ichigo que comenzó a recordar lo que había sufrido en los últimos instantes de la pelea y se cogió sus partes divinas y recordó con horror el dolor vivido.-ella me dio una descarga de rayos…..si..si..eso paso.-dijo Ichigo al nervioso y Robín lo miro y asintió.

Tienes alguna idea de donde esta Naruto.-dijo Ichigo a su hermana quien negó con la cabeza y entonces iban a salir a buscar a su amigo pero vieron que algo se estaban moviendo en las plantas y vieron a melena rubio que se asomo y vieron a naruto que estaba con algunos rasguños y con la ropa destrozaba, y estaba sonriendo como tonto.

Hola chicos.-dijo naruto mientras se sentaba en el piso.

NARUTO.-gritaron ambos hermanos, Robín lo abrazo con fuerza y Ichigo le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro a naruto quien lo correspondió dándole un leve golpe en el hombro al peli naranja.

Lo lograste derrotar al Sennin naruto?.-dijo Robín a naruto quien puso una cara de frustrado.

Lo herí muy gravemente pero desgraciadamente ese malnacido escapo.-dijo naruto con algo de rabia.-Y tu Ichigo?

Ichigo recordó esa estúpida pelea y esa humillante derrota.-logro noquearme pero la deje herida y escapo.-dijo Ichigo algo nervioso, naruto no lo percibió y asintió.

Y bien que vamos a hacer ahora, ya tenemos esos pergaminos, y unos extra.-dijo Robín mostrando otro par de los pergaminos para pasar.

mmm..creo que ya se que vamos a hacer con ellos, recuerden que les quitamos a mi "hermano" y su equipo sus pergaminos y necesitamos que pasen.-dijo naruto y creo dos clones suyos.-ustedes dos, vayan con estos pergaminos y déselos a el equipo de Menma Uzumaki.

Dicho esto los dos clones se fuero corriendo con los dos pergaminos, Naruto se sentó en el pasto para comenzar a descansar por lo menos unos 10 minutos, Ichigo se sentó también en el piso y Robín se hecho en las piernas de naruto.

Y ahora que vamos a hacer.-dijo Ichigo rascándose la barbilla.

mmmmm…creo que podemos descansar unas dos horas y luego iremos a la torre para que comience la tercera prueba no lo crees.-dijo naruto con aire relajado y se pocisiono besando la mejilla de robín quien le dio un corto queso en los labios y se quedo dormida, ambos amigos se pusieron a dormir por un rato.

**2 horas después…**

Naruto sintió algo en su nariz, parecía un mosquito o algo así abrió los ojos pesadamente y vio a una mujer peli naranja muy hermosa tenia ojos azules y no tenia camisa, solo un brasier algo grande que cubría sus pechos y vio que detrás de el habían unos chicos uno de cabello negro con una marca en la cara y unos grandes ojos negros, se parecía a….es el... no no es el, aunque en cierta manera es muy parecido, vio que detrás de ellos había un chico de cabello verde.

Awww quienes son ustedes.-dijo Ichigo mientras se estaban levantando del piso.

Mi nombre es Luffy.-dijo el chico de cabello negro con una sonrisa que ocupaba toda su cara.

Mi nombre es Nami somos de la aldea de la estrella.-dijo la chica de cabello naranja de forma tierna, Robín que se paro vio a la chica de grandes pechos de forma enojada.

Yo soy Zoro.-dijo con simpleza el chico de cabello verde.

Vaya veo que ustedes ya pasaron la prueba.-dijo naruto estirándose.-de la aldea de la estrella eso es raro.-dijo Ichigo.

Bueno solo hemos venido dos equipos, el otro esta por otra parte en algún lugar de este bosque.-dijo Luffy riéndose y con una enorme sonrisa.

Oigan por que no vamos juntos ya a terminar la prueba, que ya casi vamos a llegar.-dijo Naruto y todos asintieron y se prepararon para ir a el final de la segunda prueba de los exámenes Chunin.

Ambos equipos comenzaron a correr por el bosque hacia el norte ya que iban a salir del bosque prohibido para poder terminar esa prueba.

Oye Luffy tu tienes hermanos.-pregunto naruto pero Luffy borro esa sonrisa de su rostro y se puso algo serio.

No quiero hablar de eso contigo.-dijo Luffy serio y naruto sintió, suponía que era un tema muy difícil para el.-Oye naruto y tu tienes hermanos?.-pregunto Nami quien se había adelantado un poco.

Bueno, es una larga historia, pero en resumida, si tengo pero el me odia y mis padres lo prefirieron a el y a mi me ignoraron prácticamente toda mi niñez y me fui de mi casa y he vuelto hace unos meses.-dijo naruto y el equipo que venia de la aldea se sorprendió, pero decidieron no hacer mas preguntas.

De crees que sea la tercera prueba.-pregunto Ichigo a su amigo que levanto sus hombros.

Lo mas seguro es que nos hagan pelear entre los que hayamos pasado la prueba.-dijo Zoro de forma seria algunos asintieron.

mmm…conocen a otro equipo que haya logrado la capacidad suficiente para pode pasar esa prueba.-dijo naruto que Luffy se puso a pensar mientras recordaba.

Bueno había tres equipos creo, uno de ellos era de Kumo, de Kiri y uno de era del País del Demonio.-dijo Luffy y naruto se puso a seguir su camino.

Luego de estar por unos minutos saltando entre los arboles, pero Luffy sintió algo y salto para no recibir unos rayos de color rojo, ambos equipos vieron y eran unas extrañas maquinas y había un enorme tanque que estaba disparando.-(no puede ser, es como en esa visión de la otra vez).-penso alarmado naruto mientras miraba a esos droides que seguían disparando.

Chicos tenemos que detenerlos AHORA.-dijo alarmado naruto mientras sus compañeros asintieron y activaron sus espadas laser y bloqueaban los laser que rebotaban hacia los droides destruyendo algunos y eran alrededor de 50 droides y 1 tanque.

_**Gomu Gomu no Pistol**_**.-**se escucho una voz detrás de ellos y un puñetazo muy rápido y destruyo a uno de los droides y naruto volteo algo sorprendido y vio a Luffy con una sonrisa.

**Gust Sword**.-dijo Nami y de una vara que tenia en la mano y de ahí salieron unas burbujas eléctricas y fueron hacia algunos droides y explotaron destruyendo a los droides.

**Hirameki**.-dijo zoro y con dos espadas en su mano lanzo un ataque en forma de destello hacia un grupo de 5 droides destruyéndolos.

Naruto y sus amigos estaban sorprendidos ya que nunca habían visto ese tipo de ataques, pero veían que los droides ya estaban agrupándose para volver a atacar y el tanque se estaba posicionando.-**Hado #73:Soren Sokatsui**.-dijo naruto juntando en su espada espíritu un buen tamaño de Reatsu y luego de concentrar lo suficiente lo disparo en un rayo gigante de Reatsu, destruyendo el tanque y a los restantes droides.

Ahora era turno de los chicos de la aldea de la estrella estar sorprendidos por la potencia del ataque de naruto.-tu y yo vamos a pelear¡.-grito Luffy emocionado de encontrar a un digno rival.

Eso lo haremos después en las batallas, ahora debemos buscar si hay mas de estas cosas, que no es seguro.-dijo naruto creando 7 clones y los mando a explorar mas de la zona, luego de 5 minutos.

mmmm…esto es raro, no hay mas de ellos en el área.-dijo naruto algo confundido, supondría que habría mas en el lugar.

Oye naruto-san que eran esas cosas.-dijo Nami con cara de interrogativa.

Bueno..-naruto iba a responder pero Robín se adelanto.

Estos son al parecer una especia de robots, tienen armas así que no deben estar aquí con una buena intención, así que debemos ser precavidos.-dijo Robín haciendo que todos asintieron y siguieron su camino para acabar de una vez esa prueba.

**50 minutos después…**

Los dos equipos ya estaban viendo la puerta del fin del bosque prohibido, cuando llegaron vieron a Anko que les pedía los dos rollos, los dos equipos les entregaron y ella sonrió con felicidad que su equipo haya logrado pasar la prueba con éxito, luego de abrazar a sus alumnos ambos equipos entraron en la aldea de nuevo y vieron a algunos equipos reunidos en el patio, vieron a sus amigos del país del cielo así que se acercaron a ellos.

Hola chicas.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar levemente a Erza quien devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

Hola naruto-kun como has pasado la prueba.-dijo erza a naruto.

Bueno he estado bien así que no tengo quejas, ademas no fue muy difícil, estos ninjas son muy débiles.-dijo naruto a erza que solo asintió, luego naruto se dirigió a natsu.-oye natsu espero que peleemos en las ultimas pruebas.

Cuenta con ello naruto.-dijo de forma decidía natsu.

Oye naruto.-dijo Luffy quien se acercaba con sus amigos y unos chicos mas.-estos son unos amigos de mi aldea, el otro equipo que te mencione.

Naruto miro a un chico de cabello amarillo y con un terno y con un cigarrillo, miro a otro chico muy grande en ropa de baño…¿?…y el cabello azul y observo otro chico de una nariz muy grande y cabello rizado con una polera suelta y holgada.

Hola me llamo naruto y tu eres.-dijo naruto saludando a el rubio quien le estrecho la mano.

Me llamo Sanji.-dijo el chico rubio y luego se dirigió a robín quien estaba indiferente a esto.-OLA PRECIOSURA COMO TE LLAMAS.-dijo Sanji con una sonrisa y acercándose a Robín quien frunció el ceño y se alejo de el.

Mi nombre es Robín y un placer.-dijo robín algo fastidiada pero al parecer el rubio no entendió el mensaje.

Robiiinn-channnnn, pero por que una hermosura como tu esta soltera aca, por que no me acompañas a caminar un tato.-dijo Sanji con un tono de conquistador y naruto frunció el ceño y vio fijamente a Sanji con algo de enojo.

Oye Sanji-san disculpa pero yo no estoy sola, tengo novio y esta detrás suyo.-dijo robín con una sonrisa y mirando a naruto con algo de suplica y este sonrió con algo de malicia.

Si yo soy su novio Robín ademas si le tocas un pelo te mato.-dijo naruto abrazando a Robín de la cintura y dándole un beso en la cobertura de los labios que hizo que esta se pusiera bastante roja.-(naruto-kun me beso, ME BESO KKYAAAAYY).-penso algo emocionada robín.

Sanji frunció el ceño e iba a hablar pero alguien lo tomo del hombro.-hombre yo soy Ichigo y Robín es mi hermana y te digo si le tocas un pelo, YO si te mato enciendes.-dijo Ichigo poniendo una cara de sádico y liberando un poco de instinto asesino y Sanji con miedo asintió y se alejo del peli naranja.

Yo soy Usopp y es Franky.-dijo el narizón y señalo a el chico gigante de su lado y ambos e saludaron.

Yo soy erza, Erza Scarlet.-dijo la pelirroja mientras se presentaba a los de la aldea de la hoja al igual que todos los demás, Sanji intento coquetear con Lucy, Juvia y Erza, pero estas le dieron un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, ademas de Gray y Natsu que le dieron una patada en la cara y todos se rieron en especial Zoro quien veía al rubio cobrando su castigo por ser un pervertido.

MUY BIEN TODOS SIENTENSE POR FAVOR.-dijo un maestro quien se para en el estrado del patio y todos los equipos se sentaron en el piso para prestar atención.-LES DIGO QUE COMO LOS DEMAS EQUIPOS GENIN HAN SIDO HERIDOS GRAVEMENTE O ALGUNOS HAN MUERTO, LA TERCERA PRUEBA SE DARA EN UNAS DOS HORAS, EN UNAS DOS HORAS POR FAVOR PASEN AL LUGAR PARA EL COMIENZO DE LAS BATALLAS.-dijo el ninja y salió del estrado y todos los equipos comenzaron a retirarse para poder descansar unas dos horas.

Bueno chicos por que no vamos un rato a comer un rico Ramen para descansar y luego volvieron.-dijo naruto s todos sus amigos y asintieron, los equipos del cielo, de la hoja, de la estrella fueron a el puesto de ramen y en risas, algunos golpes a naruto, Luffy, Ichigo y Natsu, algún intento de coqueteo de Sanji que acabaron en golpe, todos comieron, luego de estar un rato comiendo, maso menos de 1 hora fueron a caminar y conversar para poder conocerse mejor.

oye Luffy, no te pregunte que era ese poder en el bosque, ese de estirarse.-dijo naruto curioso y Luffy sonrío bastante.

buen mira, este poder es algo con lo que nací..creo...desde que tengo memoria tengo este poder, antes no sabia como controlarlo, pero hace 8 años encontré a un anciano que me entreno, se llamaba Silvers Raygleigh.-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa y naruto también sonrío, pero le parecía sospechoso ya que hace 8 años aparecieron los ancianos que lo entrenaron junto con ichigo, bueno debía ser una coincidencia.

**Dos Horas después…**

Los equipos ya volvían al lugar donde se darían las primeras peleas, no era muy grande, naruto vio a lo lejos cierta anbu de cabello morado y separándose de su grupo fue a verla, al llegar cerca de ella, la abrazo por la espalda, le quito la mascara y le dio un beso en la boca muy apasionado, la Anbu se quedo por sorpresa pero al ver quien era correspondió el beso de forma de igual apasionada, luego de unos 3 minutos se les iba el aire y se separaron.-como estas preciosa.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

Bueno he estado bien, al parecer pasaste muy bien tu prueba, espero poder verte pelear y espero que me dedique suna pelea.-dijo Yugao de forma seductora y ambos volvieron a besarse y se separaron y se despidieron y naruto volvió con sus amigos y las demás aldeas, fueron al camerino donde estaban los demás equipos de todas y hay estaba el anfitrión.-Escuchen chicos vamos a llamar al primer encuentro dentro de unos minutos y cuando salgan sus nombres, ustedes pasaran y pelearan.-dijo el ninja y paso al medio del campo de enfrentamiento y en la tableta comenzaron a salir letras.

**Ichigo Kurosaki de Konoha.**

** Vs**

**Roronoa Zoro de Hoshigakure**

Suerte.-dijo naruto a su amigo y asintió y fue para el lugar de enfrentamiento.

Vamos amigo tu puedes.-le dijo Luffy a su amigo quien asintió y bajo su a el campo de enfrentamiento.

Listos…HAIJAMERI.-dijo el ninja presentador y salto fuera del campo.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy mis amigos, les digo desde ahora que le daré menos importancia a las peleas que siempre dan en la serie y hare mas las peleas de de los personajes de series diferentes.**

**Vamos hasta los 166 o 170 reviews please vamos ayúdenme…**

**Se despide Mat321 **


	16. Primeras rondas

**Hola como están por ahí, lamento haber demorado tanto es que justo estas 2 semanas he tenido puros exámenes de proceso y entre estudio no me quedaba mucho tiempo para escribir.**

**Respuestas:**

**Sayayin 2: **que bueno que te gusto y habrá MUCHAS PELEAS

**Ninja 45: **me alegra que te gusto

**Darthbaneuzumaki: **tu pregunta será respondida después xDD

**Kaliborn: **Sanji tuvo carácter pero no se rendirá, eso nunca pasara solo por el momento puse que te asusto, las peleas van a ser inusuales xDDD

**Ariel. : **que bueno te hayan gustado mis historias, ninguno las dejare colgado es que a veces no tengo tiempo para escribir.

**Adierpholmartrusfreire: **si ero van a ver MAS peleas entre los personajes de DIFERENTES SERIES xDDDDD

**Guest: **Si como ya van 2 que me lo dicen CONFIRMADO HABRA MECHA ENTRE ROOCK LEE Y SANJI

**Bueno disfruten el capitulo…**

**Chapter 13: Primeras Rondas**

Ambos peleadores se miraron y Zoro saco sus dos espadas y Ichigo saco su espada espíritu y ambos desaparecieron, ante el asombro de todos los presentes a excepción de sus respectivos equipos, hasta algunos jonin se sorprendieron.

Solo se escuchaban varios golpes y se veía un poco destellos en el aire, se escucho un gran choque metálico y en el medio de el campo de batalla aparecieron ambos peleadores que estaban empujándose con sus espadas.

Eres fuerte, has ganado mis respetos varios de aquí solo duraron 2 segundos contra mi.-dijo Zoro con una sonrisa desafiante a lo que Ichigo le respondió de la misma manera.

Lo mismo digo.-dijo Ichigo y le dio una patada en el pecho a Zoro que lanzo al peliverde al otro lado de el campo, este se paro rápidamente y fue en ataque hacia Ichigo.

**Hirameki**.-dijo Zoro y vatio sus espadas hacia Ichigo y de ellas salió una cantidad de energía espiritual en forma de destello, Ichigo lo esquivo con rapidez y se quedo unos segundos meditando.-(ese ataque es de energía espiritual, el también la puede dominar, es un oponente peligroso).-penso Ichigo y levanto su palma y salió un empujón de fuerza, pero Zoro lo pudo soportar y no salió volando pero su ropa quedo un poco desgarrada.

Ambos volvieron a acercarse y volvieron a chocar sus espadas.

**En la tribuna con el equipo de natsu, naruto y Luffy…**

Los equipos de naruto, natsu y los dos equipos de la aldea de la estrella estaban mirando el enfrentamiento de sus amigos, Luffy, Sanji, Usopp y Nami estaban bastante impresionados ya que eran muy pocos los que le podían dar una batalla considerable a Zoro.

Oye naruto-san que entrenamiento siguieron ustedes.-pregunto Nami a naruto quien la miro y negó.-eso no te lo puedo decir aun no te tengo tanta confianza.-dijo naruto seriamente y Nami solo bajo la cabeza y volvió a ver el enfrentamiento de su amigo.

Naruto-kun a quien esperas que sea el siguiente enfrentamiento.-pregunto Erza y naruto se puso a pensar.

No lo se, pero espero que Lucy-chan pelee contra Nami-san.-dijo naruto, Lucy y Nami voltearon y se miraron y luego sonrieron.

Valla Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama salga lastimado.-dijo Juvia intentando abrazar a Gray que salió corriendo y Juvia detrás de el.

Todos presentes tuvieron una gota en la nuca y volvieron a ver el enfrentamiento.

**En el campo…**

Ichigo y Zoro luchaban con bastante rapidez y chocaban sus espadas con mucha fuerza.-**Taka Nami**.-dijo Zoro dio un gran salto y puso sus espadas para abajo e iba a caer en dirección a Ichigo pero este levanto du espada y bloque con algo de dificultad el ataque.-**Hado #4:Byakurai**.-dijo Ichigo y de su dedo salió un rayo de luz azul hacia el hombro de Zoro pero este se cubrió con su espada que desvió el ataque y le dio una patada en la cara a Ichigo.

Ichigo cayo al piso y Zoro le hizo un rayón a Ichigo en el pecho y este salto hacia atrás, Ichigo comenzó a reunir un poco de energía espiritual.-**Hado #32: Okasen**.-dijo Ichigo y de sus manos salió un rayo de energía dorada y Zoro no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo a si que solo se cubrió con sus espadas.

El ataque le impacto y luego de unos segundo salió Zoro con varias heridas en los brazos y un poco de sangre .-Eres muy fuerte.-dijo Zoro con el ceño fruncido y mirando a Ichigo, se le salió sangre de la frente y este se molesto.

Gggrrr ahora veras.-dijo Zoro saco su tercera espada y se la puso en la boca y fue corriendo contra Ichigo quien lo espero con su espada levantara y comenzó a atacar a Ichigo quien se podía defender con su espada pero era muy difícil, Zoro le intento rebanar por la mitad pero Ichigo salto a tiempo y esquivo el ataque de Zoro.

Tu no me vencerás Ichigo, yo seré el que pase a la siguiente pelea.-dijo Zoro e Ichigo lo miro seriamente ambos comenzaron a concentrar sus energías para un ataque final.-**Kesshoshite**.-dijo Zoro y movió sus tres espadas de tal manera que salio un gran destello súper grande haci Ichigo.-**Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui**.-dijo Ichigo y se vio que bastante energía espiritual retrocedía y levanto la palma y salió un rayo de energía azul, ambos ataques chocaron y luchaban por avanzar pero el ataque de Ichigo aumentó de volumen y avanzo hacia Zoro y su ataque fue eliminado.

Luego de que el humo se disipase se vio a Zoro que estaba con heridas por todo el cuerpo y parecía inconsciente.

El ninja que dirigía bajo a la zona de batalla y vio a Zoro que no podía continuar.-El ninja Zoro no puede continuar ganador Ichigo Kurosaki.-anuncio este.

El equipo de la Aldea de la estrella se sorprendió bastante pues no muchos lograban derrotar a Zoro y ni mucho menos dejarlo inconsciente.

Unos ninjas médicos bajaron y se llevaron a Zoro para que sea atendido, mientras el anunciador se paraba en medio para anunciar el próximo combate.-muy bien ahora el próximo combate será entre…-comenzó a decir el ninja anunciador.

Los nombres en las tablas comenzaron a ponerse y salieron:

**Juvia Loxar**

**Vs**

**Roock Lee **

El equipo Gai miro a Roock Lee.-UHHH MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ESTAN QUE ARDEN YO VENCERE.-grito Lee emocionado y el equipo del País del Cielo miro con una gota en la nuca.

Mucha suerte Juvia estoy segura que tu podrás con ese raro.-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa y Juvia asintió y bajo al campo de enfrentamiento y Lee hizo lo mismo.

Muy bien COMIENZEN.-grito el ninja y salió del campo de batalla.

Juvia y Lee se miraron y Lee comenzó avanzar hacia ella con mucha velocidad, Lee apareció detrás de ella y le iba a dar un puñetazo.-(esto de será fácil).-penso por un momento Lee pero el cuerpo de Juvia se transformo en agua y se volvió a formar en otra parte del campo. Todos los espectadores excepto sus compañeros se quedaron muy impresionados por esa increíble habilidad.-**WotaSuraisa** (Cortadores de Agua).-dijo Juvia y en su mano se creo una cuchilla de agua que no parecía muy dura pero esta la lanzo contra Lee que lo pudo esquivar con algo de dificultad y la cuchilla corto a la perfección un pedazo de metal que estaba ahí, Lee se puso algo nervioso, si esa cuchilla le caía seria su fin.

Lee avanzo con mucha rapidez e intento comenzar a golpear a Juvia pero esta usaba esa habilidad de transformarse en agua y no podía golpearla, juvia lanzaba chorros de agua de sus manos hacia Lee que los esquivaba con gracia, pero este no podía pegarle al agua.-(mierda como lo hago, no puedo golpear al agua, la única posibilidad es que la golpee antes de que use a técnica, si le doy un solo golpe fuerte podre tener suficiente tiempo para poder hacer un combo y dejarla inconsciente.

Juvia vio con seriedad a Lee y penso que se le estaba ocurrido un plan.-**WotaKane.-**dijo Juvia y en su mano se formo un látigo de agua y esta comenzó a atacar a Lee y este lo lograba esquivar aunque con dificultad, Lee se agarro los tobillos y se quito algo que parecían una pesas, en las gradas todos se sorprendieron ya que se movía a una gran velocidad y con pesas, todos abrieron aun mas los ojos cuando las pesas se cayeron y causaron un gran hoyo en el piso.

**En las tribunas…**

Increíble Lee se mueve a una gran velocidad y con esas pesas.-dijo naruto admirado, natsu y Luffy estaban en los mismo plan.

Tu sabes como el es así de rápido digo tu eres de su equipo no?.-dijo Lucy a una chica de cabello marrón con moños y tenia bastantes armas en su cinturón.-por cierto como te llamas? Yo soy Lucy

Mi nombre es Tenten.-dijo la chica y ambas se estrecharon las manos.-y por lo que preguntas es que Lee tiene un problema con el chakra y para el es difícil moldearlo y por eso solo se concentra en el Taijutsu y solo entrena su físico y por eso es tan rápido y fuerte.

Lucy asintió y continuo viendo el combate de su amiga, Juvia era fuerte, estaba segura de que ella no perdería este combate.

Robín, tu crees que ese chico Lee pierda.-dijo Erza a robín quien la miro y negó con la cabeza.-no lo se, pero a los ninjas de Konoha son algo débiles, aunque son inesperados eso si.

Erza volvió a ver la pelea de su amiga.

**De vuelta al campo de batalla…**

Juvia le lanzaba chorros de agua a lee que los esquivaba, los chorros eran de agua hirviendo por lo que si lo atacaba iba a ser frito literalmente.

Lee comenzó a correr hacia Juvia una vez mas para intentar dar un golpe, Juvia iba a usar su poder, pero Lee desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella de una manera muy rápida , ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y una patada le cayo en la cara y fue volando hasta el otro lado del campo, Lee desapareció y reapareció otra vez llegando a donde ella cayó y la agarro de la espalda y le dio un golpe en la pierna, un golpe en la cara y 3 golpe en el pecho haciendo que Juvia cayera inconsciente con algo de sangre en su cara.

El ninja presentador se acerco a Juvia y la vio.-La concursante Juvia no puede continuar el ganador es Rock Lee de Konoha.

Lee suspiro cansado y se desmayo por el esfuerzo. Que había hecho en la pelea ya que se había movido demasiado rápido.

En las gradas los chicos estaban atónitos pues no se esperaban que la derrota de Juvia.-valla parece que algunos ninjas de aquí si son prometedores.-dijo erza sorprendida pues era algo sorpresivo.

Erza-chan como es que juvia puede crear agua de la nada.-pregunto naruto a lo que erza se sonrojo un poco por el "chan".-bueno es que Juvia ha tenido la facilidad de transformar su chakra en un elemento, pero el de Juvia es diferente a los jutsus elementales ya que ella puede darle la forma que a ella se le antoje.-termino de decir erza a lo que naruto asintió.

BUENO AHORA VA A VER UN COMBATE MAS PARA UN DESCANSO DE 1 HORA.-anuncio el ninja y las tablas comenzaron a dar y salieron:

**Naruto Namikaze **

**Vs**

**Sanji **

Naruto sonrió y miro directamente a Sanji quien lo miro desafiante con su cigarrillo en la boca y ambos bajaron a la plataforma de ataque y se miraron de forma desafiante.-COMIENZEN.-grito el ninja y salió del campo de ataque hacia las gradas.

Sanji comenzó a correr contra el rubio de ojos azules que solo lo miraba ya que realmente no tenia idea de su estilo de pelea de Sanji, pero vio que sus piernas se estaban prendiendo en fuego, y Sanji con una increíble velocidad le dio una gran patada en la cara..-(MIERDA es si que duele).-penso para si mismo naruto cuando salió volando hacia el otro lado de el campo de batalla.

Naruto se levanto con pesadez y miro a Sanji con algo de enojo.-bueno eso demuestra que eres muy fuerte de piernas.-dijo naruto.-(bueno al parecer el cubre sus piernas con una armadura de energía espiritual y queman como si fueran fuego puro, ya se lo que tengo que hacer) comenzó a concentrar un poco de energía espiritual en sus manos, la energía espiritual se torno roja y se extendió por todo su cuerpo hasta que lo cubrió por completo.-**Hi yoroi**.-dijo naruto y su armadura de energía roja y miro con una sonrisa desafiante a Sanji.

Sanji comenzó a atacar a naruto con diversos movimientos de pierna, pero naruto lograba esquivar la mayoría de ellos, Sanji se estaba enojando ya que no lograba dar unas patadas acertadas, pero este se movió a una gran velocidad e intento darle una patada a naruto pero este logro soportar la patada ya que gracias a su armadura no le daba tan fuerte, naruto le dio una patada en el estomago a Sanji pero este choco su pierna con el, naruto se alejo de el y le dio un empujón de fuerza, pero este logro esquivar el ataque, naruto desapareció y reapareció detrás de Sanji y le intento clavar una espada pero este desapareció y reapareció a otro lado de el campo de combate, ambos desaparecieron y comenzaron a chocar los golpes y patadones que se daban cada uno, Sanji intentaba darle un buen golpe.

Valla naruto eres muy fuerte, pero te derrotare y me llevare a roobiinnn-chwwaannn.-dijo Sanji con una sonrisa pervertida, naruto se puso completamente serio.

**En las gradas…**

Ese Sanji a veces no sabe como controlarse.-dijo Nami con una cara de decepción.

Ese no es problema, cuando a naruto le hablan de algo como si fuera un juguete y a el le importa, es mejor no estar cerca, es mas esta es una pelea por lo que el no se contendrá mucho y eso da un poco de miedo.-dijo Ichigo con una cara de asuatdo y mirando fijamente a naruto quien seguía sin decir palabra y estaba serio.

**En el campo de batalla…**

Debes saber Sanji.-dijo primero naruto y su armadura de energía creció bastante y se volvió en un rojo un poco mas oscuro, luego naruto embozo una sonrisa fría y sombría y desapareció de la vista de Sanji y apareció detrás de el.-que nunca debes hablar de llevarte a robin-chan lejos de mi.

Luego lo único que se vio fue a Sanji que salió volando con la cara color rojo y una mejilla hinchada y cayo de cabeza inconsciente en el campo, todos se sorprendieron ya pues no se esperaban es.

El ninja se acerco a Sanji que estaba inconsciente y lo miro pero estaba inconsciente y anuncio.-EL GANADOR ES NARUTO UZUMAKI.-dijo el anunciador y el equipo de naruto iba a felicitarlo.-AHORA TENDREMOS EL DESCANSO DE UNA HORA PARA DESCANSAR, PARA UNAS 5 BATALLAS MÁS.

Naruto camino y vio como unos ninjas médicos se llevaban a Sanji para atenderlo a naruto NUNCA le había gustado que NADIE hable de sus amigos como si fueran juguetes además nunca permitiría que alguien lo separara de robín ya que ella era demasiado especial para el.

Naruto fue a las gradas y recibió un fuerte abrazo de Robín con la cara roja y una sonrisa de Ichigo.-Amigo gracias por defender a mi hermana además, yo le había sacado su puta madre si no lo hubieras dicho tu.-dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.

A ella se le acercaron Nami y los equipos de la estrella y del cielo.-Oye naruto estuviste genial ahora más que nada quiero pelear contigo.-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.-eso mismo digo yo.-dijo Luffy.

Naruto aunque Sanji es mi amigo me alegro que le hayas dado una lección ya que así no mas se le quitara lo pervertido, ya que después de la primera paliza no aprendió nada.-dijo Nami y naruto la miro extrañado.

Como que la segunda, quien le ha dado una paliza antes.-pregunto naruto y Nami miro a Luffy y este se sorprendió ya que no se imaginaba a Luffy golpeando a Sanji.-bueno es que a Sanji le gustaba coquetearme mucho y un día se paso de la raya e intento tocarme mis pechos y Luffy justo estaba ahí y él se molesto, no le pego como para matarlo pero si le dio una buena paliza.-dijo Nami algo sonrojada y naruto miro a Luffy quien se había puesto un poco rojo, naruto sonrió de costado y luego fue para oigan chicos por qué no vamos a comer algo en esta hora.-dijo naruto y todos asintieron y fueron a caminar por la aldea.

**En otro lugar de la aldea…**

Para cuándo va a estar todo listo?.-pregunto una voz en el cuarto y una segunda sombra apareció.

Va a tomar más como un mes para reunirlos a todos y preparar a las demás aldeas implicadas.-dijo la sombra que tenía una voz femenina.

Bueno tenemos entonces que iniciar el plan para el final de los exámenes chunin.-dijo una tercera voz femenina quien estaba al lado de la primera sombra.

Si, pero cállate de una vez puta pelirroja.-dijo la segunda sombra y lanzo de sus manos unos rayos que hicieron a la segunda sombra arrodillarse del dolor.-continua con tu trabajo hokage-kun.

**En algún lugar del mundo ninja…**

Era un lugar oscuro, el cielo era rojo y no había nada que se notara, en ese momento dos sombras se estaban acercando y apareció una mujer de cabello negro con unos ojos dorados y tenía una tez blanca, tenia puesta una túnica, pero era pegada y resaltaban sus pechos copa C y sus buenas piernas, la otra sombra era un hombre, al parecer de cabello negro también pero era moreno y de ojos negros como la misma oscuridad, tenia una túnica.

Sientes eso Belia.-dijo el hombre a la mujer recién nombrada Belia que mira al cielo y sintió una gran fuerza.

Si lo siento Acnologia esa es una gran energía de fuerza, pero también siento, una especie de magia, como la que tu usas y usaban tus maestros en la época del _milenio vacio _contra la Alianza de gremios, hay una parte de los **akuma no mi **así que esos malditos siguen todavía luego de mil años, deben quedar muy pocos como los jedi y los shinigami.-dijo Belia con una mirada de concentración al cielo.

Nuestro Señor ya debe saberlo, pero me pregunto por qué nos los a matado ya, ellos son muy peligrosos.-dijo Acnologia con una mirada de oscuridad e ira.-cada vez me canso mas de decir sus órdenes.

Tenemos que aguantar por el plan no podemos sublevarnos ahora, el plan va a comenzar dentro de poco y si nos sublevamos lo único que vamos a hacer es retrasar la destrucción de los rezagos de los Jedi y la Gran república, los ninjas son débiles, pero impredecibles, debemos estar preparados.-dijo Belia con una voz severa y molesta.-nos vengaremos de los malditos que casi nos llevan a la extinción luego de la **Gran Purga Espiritual.**

Todos ellos morirán.-dijo Acnologia y ambos volvieran a saltar siguiendo su camino.

**De vuelta a Konoha….**

Ya había pasado la hora y los amigos de naruto y el ya volvían a el campo donde iban a seguir las últimas pruebas, naruto staba caminando con su grupo de amigos cuando una mano de entre el grupo lo jalo, era robín y le hizo una seña para que se acercaran entre ellos, el se pego a ella mientras caminaban.-que sucede robín-chan.-susurro naruto.

Naru-kun, después de las peleas podemos ir a comer los dos solos.-susurro robín de igual manera un poco roja, naruto le sonrió y acepto.

Cuando llegaron vieron a un par de encapuchados a naruto se le hacían parecido a los que vio en el bosque, pero entonces el inja comenzó a hablar.

BUENO EN ESTE MOMENTO DIRE CUANTOS EQUIPOS QUEDAN.-dijo el ninja anunciador.

3 equipos de Konoha.

2 equipos de la estrella

1 equipo del cielo

2 equipos del sonido

1 equipo de la arena

HABRAN 5 COMBATES DONDE DI UNO PIERDE EL EQUIPO ENTERO SERA ELIMINADO.-aunacio el ninja, todos se pusieron tensos

El tablero de nombres comenzó a escoger letras y salió.

**Neji Hyuga**

**Vs**

**Monkey. D Luffy**

Todos vieron a Luffy que levaba una sonrisa enorme en toda la cara saltar al campo de combate y a Sasuke hacer lo mismo ambos se pararon en frente del otro.-COMIENZEN.-grito el ninja.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el cap de hoy LAMENTO haberme demorado tanto es que no tuve tiempo de escribir con tantas cosas que hacer y con los estudios, pero los compensare ya que entro de vaca en 3 días y subiré dos capítulos de este fic antes de hacer los demás para los otros fic, haci será.**

**1 capítulos para **_**Camino al Máximo Poder **_**(Máximo crossover) ya esta **

**2 capítulos de _La Ultima misión _**

**2 capitulo para **_**oscuridad eterna**_** (Crossover de Star wars y Naruto)**

**1 capitulo para **_**Revolución **_**(Crossover Naruto y One Piece)**

**1 capitulo para **_**Poder puro **_**(Star Wars)**

**1 capitulo para **_**Confusiones y Guerras**_** (Resident evil)**

**Ese será mi lista hasta que se acabe y tengo un proyecto de Fairy Tail y naruto pero primero voy a avanzar a mis fics actuales.**

**Buenos se depside Mat321 y dejen reviews hasta los 176 please.**

**PD: Las batallas lamento lo cartas que son pero tengo una lista de cap que serán 5 capítulos de los exámenes chunin antes del mes de entrenamiento y las eliminatorias y con este voy 4 capítulos.**


End file.
